Daughter of a Krogan
by RedDestiny92
Summary: (Bored...half asleep perfect time to make a new story in the same category, be a doll and humor me again.)Commander Aaron Shepard is a lot of things, sometimes ruthless, bitter, doesn't always follow regulations among other things. When he hears his younger twin will be joining him on the Normandy he holds it back but he hates it, as much as he hates her existing at all.
1. Chapter 1

**(Reddestiny92: Hmm yeah I don't bored it's almost 2 and I've done this a couple times lol, but meh whatever the other one is not quite done but doesn't have much left to go. You know if you've humored me before with these fics thanks and I hope you like this one enough to stick around too.**

 **Disclaimer: I really don't own ME in any way.**

 **Warnings: Very AU, nonsense info and fake info...cause you know AU, language, mentions of adult themes, alien/human, AI/human.)**

… **.**

A sign of good will

"Papa?"

Wrex yawned as cleaned his gun not bothering to look up, as his son was rather small he did acknowledge him though. Other Krogan, specifically his brother Wreav, tended to give him a hard time for being 'too soft' though he couldn't help the soft spot he had though he supposed one could blame Bakara for that. She only praised him for choosing affection over rage where he could, still for his skill and ruthlessness in battle he was still popular for leading. Though their father was planning on splitting up their people as it was to see who was the better leader of the two. Who should have control over their entire group.

Perhaps eventually all Krogan, they were sitting in a mostly dark center nothing like Tuchanka it was one of the artificial set ups as a sort of gesture of peace connecting the council.

"What is it Grunt?"

"I found this weird fleshy thing, it keeps squeaking at me."

"What a hairless pyjak?"

"I don't think so...well maybe."

He got up and followed his son to wherever the thing was, he heard crying and knew it was no pyjak Grunt bounced a bit waving his little tail as he pointed to where it was. He moved the bit of rubble, some plaster that looked like it had been used to hide whatever was crying, most of the Krogan that traveled and set up camp in these areas liked them well enough though it wasn't the same as being in their own home.

"What the..."

The baby continued crying, it was cold and it was a great injustice no one was holding the little bundle already. Grunt bent down and poked one puffy cheek carefully used to seeing the newborn Krogan back on Tuchanka. The Genophage had been...corrected not really cured it did prevent them from having too many children and too many was over ten per couple. It was a compromise most didn't agree with but without the money to make every planet that wasn't habitable yet even by alien standards...well they had to stick to a more reasonable number.

The children were effected by it, some were growing a little more quickly physically before slowing down. In Grunt's case he was a little behind most already.

Wrex moved to pick The little one up they were in a human colony at the moment, Wrex insisted on these trips teaching children and others about other races he didn't think that keeping war going was doing anyone any good. Another thing his brother tended to give him shit about but he listened to Bakara constant fighting while the desire for dominance through violence was normal for most Krogan it was no longer doing them any good and he'd be damned if the Krogan were left behind in the past while the other species moved beyond them.

He glanced at Grunt when the crying didn't stop who innocently waving his little arms hooking his hands together. Telling his father to rock her, he really only spent time with Grunt but when Bakara took him to the ward to see the little ones he seemed to have taken a liking to them and paid a lot more attention than some of the other fathers did.

He tried the motion.

"Now now, no crying, there's no danger here."

With a pout, most likely frightened by the sound of his voice the sniffing and crying started again.

"Wrex what have you done to our...oh what's this where did you get that baby?" Bakara asked, hearing the crying she thought it might have been Grunt. He was a strong little Krogan did his family proud but he was a still a child, he cried sometimes and it was small and frail when it came.

He stood up.

"Grunt found it...under the trash here.."

She walked over and took the bundle from him.

"Not an 'it' love, a baby..oh look at those pretty green eyes what a darling thing, the humans do tend to have cute babies. Come Grunt you haven't seen a human baby until now hmm?"

she bent and he continued looking at the little one who stopped crying in Bakara's arms.

"Well I don't know what the baby is..what's wrong with 'it'?"

She shook her head and they moved to their chosen area she found a spare cloth diaper to use for the baby she still sniffled a bit though.

"Ah I see, this is a girl."

"Humans just leave their female babies out like this?"

"Sometimes the bad ones do...and they do it to boys too."

"What for?" he asked shock clear in his tone.

"I don't really understand it but it's like when Krogan snap and simply can't be trusted with family, happens with humans too. They're not all good or bad but a mix just like any species, if they left her here we should do something."

"Like what? There haven't been any humans on Tuchanka yet they probably can't even handle it and I don't see any suits for humans that size."

"We can stay here for a while longer can't we?"

"Bakara..."

"Wreav would give up the first chance he got, you can prove that Krogan are more than simple creatures like some would assume. I don't know all there is to know about humans Wrex, what if they just get rid of her because she isn't with family? I can't accept that."

He sighed.

"Well I guess it is..sad, well what's wrong with it..."

"Wrex you call this beautiful little girl an it one more time and I'll break a rock on your head."

"Damn and you're supposed to be the peaceful one."

"That is peaceful, with your big hard head it could hardly do anything to you."

"Alright alright...without Wreav making waves the human councilor hasn't been pushing us off I guess we can keep her...for a little bit." knowing full well that she was one of the few that still had issue giving birth. She adored their son she simply wanted a large family she bent down to scoop Grunt up holding him close.

"Oh thank you Wrex...see they get along anyhow."

Grunt made growling noises at her though he was no where near as menacing as his father was, she cooed grabbing at his armor.

"Yeah yeah...what do human babies eat anyways?"

"The same thing Krogan babies eat, besides we may not have to hold on to her long anyhow...make sure it's known we didn't just steal someone's baby." she said her tone sad.

He nodded, though he doubted anyone would take her away from someone carefully tending to her when their own just dropped her off he'd check though before they made any permanent plans they could at least keep her for the night.

….

It was mostly kept quiet though they did take her in to get a DNA test their hadn't been reports of a missing baby. Wrex didn't know who had to plan what to make sure she was taken without notice it was strange. Dr. Chakwas came to keep an eye on her, checked her over though she did speak for Bakara seeing the way they cared for her. She spoke to Uldina thinking it was a sign of goodwill, better than an arranged marriage to make peace. Though it was classified information now it would be revealed later...like a hush hush experiment. She stayed with Dr. Chakwas when they had to go back to Tuchanka, Grunt never wanted to especially when he got his first growth spurt and she was even more the little sister.

It was years before they found why it was so difficult to track down her parents, they were already kept classified for their work with the Alliance. Even more so they had never been to the colony no one was entirely sure how she ended up there. Though her family took her back and for a while she didn't get see the Krogan she knew as family.

A fact she hated, though with a war going on between some of the Krogan she wasn't safe with them anyhow. She did have an actual brother through blood though she missed Grunt, Aaron Shepard was too different ironically enough since he was Felicity's twin.

…..

 **(Don't ask I should be sleeping, not giving into ideas that pop up during that time...ah well lol.)**


	2. Chapter 2

…...

Peace is what you make of it

"Joker check the fucking line already, I don't want to have to keep waiting."

"Relax Commander, everything is ready."

Aaron was on edge to say the very fucking least, it was one thing to disrupt his crew by announcing that a few aliens would be joining them but that his sister had to come as well. She was his family's best kept secret no one knew he had a sister his parents were ashamed to have been..tricked as it were and they compensated by keeping her under lock and key. Though she was up to par with him, she could take care of herself, their father John just wanted him to show her the ropes. He wasn't really Xenophobic but some of his crew were and they were looking to him on how to handle it. He had some friends that he hoped received his requests but if they didn't then he wasn't entirely sure of who would come with him.

There had been a string of abductions, ships were found mostly gutted, footage was taken, all of the crew members just empty ships left floating. No one was sure who was behind it but they were targeting everyone anyone who could have escaped was left behind though. Headless, unable to say a damn word.

A lot of the human ships were taking on aliens that could sense their own kind or smell them as well as humans to see if they could find a trail to follow. He looked up as Edi walked over to him a lot of the ships had models like her, there was also a male model but Joker insisted on a female and as she was programmed to fit the ship he flew...Aaron left him in charge of what to pick.

There were a couple on board already, and they weren't really close but he knew them enough to trust them.

Everyone knew the Shepards and what they did, Jane was known for her skill in battle one of the youngest Admirals they had, and her husband was part of the team that found the relays he was the chosen voice at first that represented the humans. Aaron was forced into a friendship of sorts with Garrus and Solana the children of the highest ranking family of Turians there was at the moment, both top of their class good with a gun and best at your back. They visited a lot for a while before it turned into a more long distance thing, considering they had to hide Felicity, make sure she wasn't damaged living with Krogan.

He met Mordin when he first became a Commander, Mordin was skilled with all aliens and humans when it came to medical practice then there was Tali'zorah head engineer for the Normandy Adams didn't like sharing the spotlight but she worked faster than he did and was efficient.

He was glad he had Miranda and Jacob, they weren't so widely trusted having a history with Cerberus who had been against aliens from the beginning. Though he supported them because they were friends, he needed familiar faces around him they didn't know about the family secret either but he didn't need them to.

He knew that Kaiden Alenko and Ashley Williams were let in on it escorting her to the ship most didn't know them they kept under the radar mostly. Working close with the Alliance, he knew them they didn't approve of Miranda and Jacob but he told them they wouldn't have much choice.

Ashley didn't want to babysit as she called it, she made no move to befriend Felicity in fact she hadn't even met her. Hearing that she had to protect or keep an eye on someone while there was a more important mission going on...well she wasn't pleased. Aaron didn't want to babysit either neither were giving her a chance to prove she didn't need an extra hand. Most didn't know about her abilities nothing that moved her out of her protective bubble and into public eye. Though that's what they were doing now, they thought she could handle it.

They hadn't been waiting long before the doors opened and it was time to welcome the new squad members. They were docked at the Citadel, he crossed his arms overlooking the young Asari and the woman she brought with her. Along with a couple others, when the council heard about the Prothean she found they were skeptical about whether he would fit into life how it was now but he did fine.

"Greetings you must be Commander Shepard, I'm Liara T'soni, this is Jack, Javik, Kal'reegar, and Urdnot Grunt we look forward to working with you."

"Speak for yourself, all these rules make my skin itch." Jack said heatedly.

He glared at her, thinking she was lucky she was hot.

"It's probably all the tattoos, are you not going to be wearing proper suits?"

"What is proper suit human? Is armor no good in the middle of an uncertain time when war could happen at any time?" Javik hissed.

"Javik please...he means what he's wearing what would be under your armor."

"It's never good to go to war without anything that wouldn't be armor..extra clothes are hardly needed." Garrus said as he came to the cockpit with Solana, she war a slimmer black armor compared to his red set.

"SO you say." Aaron introduced himself and let them all meet one another before ushering them back and telling Joker to head to the next pick up point.

"Are we getting someone else?" Liara asked, only having dossiers on the group that was there now.

"Yeah then it's time for work finally."

"Who is it?"

"Ashley and Kaiden...and my sister."

"You have a sister?" Solana asked.

"Yeah I do, it's not a big deal, my parents are worried about her want her with me."

"How come you never mentioned her before?" Joker asked.

"Don't worry about it let's just get going."

Garrus frowned.

"I get the feeling you're not too fond of her."

"Getting more and more fucking obvious, Officer."

Garrus rolled his eyes, he didn't see Aaron as any close friend though he would love to be able to say something and not seeing the uptight human get snippy.

"What did she do?" Solana asked.

"Let's not play twenty questions here, the bitch is my sister and she's coming I'd rather she didn't leave it at that, tell me when we arrive Joker."

Liara watched him go and looked at Garrus.

"Is he always like that?"

"No this is him when he's happy, just wait until he get's pissed off."

"Well he better get it together I'll have to pound him otherwise he just smells like he's ready for a fight. Grunt snapped, irritated already.

Pressly frowned.

"Don't threaten the Commander."

"No one was talking to you human." Grunt said.

"He...oh hello, Miranda Lawson, this is Jacob Taylor you must be the new squad mates."

They greeted her though a little wearily not out of fear, aliens knew the issue with Cerberus, Garrus assured them they were mostly harmless from what he knew he had flown with them for a while on the Normandy.

"Nice to have you aboard, hey what got to the Commander he's pissier than usual." Jacob asked.

"He doesn't like her sister and she'll be joining us." Garrus said.

"He has a sister...?" Miranda asked.

"You didn't know either?"

She shook her head, curious why this girl got under Aaron's skin so much and why he hadn't mentioned her.

….

"Ash don't get all stuffy about it." Kaiden said.

"I just don't see why this is so important."

"Hey she's the Commander's sister, her parents were just as protective over him as they are of her once she proves to them that she can handle a gun they'll ease up, this is the best time for it."

"Whatever you just want to fuck her."

"N..no I don't."

"Oh please you're always with her."

"That's my job."

"No you just need to check on her which is why I don't bother talking through more than a phone call since I know the frail little princess has her knight in shining armor."

"Oh whatever...Hey Felicity."

She ran over to them, in top form her dark hair was pulled into a pony-tail the thick curls were a little hard to manage one minute she was prepared and looking professional the next the humidity had gotten to her. Not that it really mattered she already made it clear she wasn't shaving her head and reasoned there was more important things than how her hair looked. Which was true enough she hopped in the open shuttle.

"Sorry I'm late..."

"Don't apologize just don't let it happen around your brother." Ashley snapped.

"Yeah fine...Kaiden..."

"Remember it's LT and you call me Chief, don't slip up."

"Right, about my brother."

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll be happy to see you, it's a stressful time good to reconnect with family."

"If you say so."

….

When they arrived she messed with her uniform making sure it looked neat enough, they hurried out and ran to the opening as soon as they were decontaminated with their bags the door opened and Ashley called Joker to take off.

"Sure ma'am...hey whose the babe?"

Felicity looked over as Kaiden shook his head.

"The Commander's sister."

"Can you not introduce me like that...?"

Ashley gave her a look.

"...Sir."

"Right Felicity Shepard, this is Joker, well it's Jeff but he's Joker to us." Kaiden said.

"Nice to meet you...wish I could lie and say your brother talks about you all the time...but you know you're existence is a surprise. So welcome aboard."

She smiled at him though it was brief.

"Smooth, let's introduce you to the others, and Ash be nice there will be lots of aliens."

"Whatever as long as they don't touch me."

Kaiden walked back with them hearing Joker on the intercom soon saying they were aboard, she felt out of place already as several sets of eyes were turned to her they stopped to pick up Bray as well it was a lot of unknown faces. Kaiden took care of introductions, only a few were down below.

"Lici I knew I smelled you!"

She looked over as Grunt came upstairs, she beamed.

"Ohh big brother you're in one piece." she really didn't care for the rules of the ship, he was all for an 'affectionate' headbutt but she'd always be his sister and he'd take a hug from her. He still remembered when he heard her voice last, she was only ten crying because she couldn't see them anymore. He'd been enraged and didn't know what to say to her but her scent was the same.

Aaron cleared his throat as he came up.

"Already lacking the ability to keep things professional, are you always so simple or is it just when you can make the family look bad that you forget how to carry yourself?" he asked heatedly.

She only looked down, the few times they had spoken he had shown how skilled he was at ruining the mood. He was lucky she still had a hold of Grunt's arm.

"Who do you think you're talking to, I'd adjust that stick up my ass real quick if I were you, don't let me catch you giving my sister attitude again or there won't be anybody on the ship to hold me back, asshole."

He tugged her after him shoving by Aaron who only shot him a dirty look.

"Now that everyone is on board we have a trail to follow."

…..


	3. Chapter 3

**(Reddestiny92:**

 **dekuton: Yeah a mess indeed happens with us airheads when we attempt writing half sleep or anytime really lol, some things haven't been explained yet and will be later. What would be OOC in anyway in the actual universe I just have set to fit the AU here. As far as timeline well hasn't been stated quite yet, as in explored with it just starting off. Though it's some time after a treaty, fake in this sense, after the First Contact War . Set in a slightly more reasonable time where humanity starts off a bit differently with a sort of trial run spot on the council. Which is why a sign of good will and being "raised together" or forced into a "friendship" for peace might have any effect in this story's universe. Which I guess is just a long way of saying hope you like it or stay curious enough to read the rest to get the answers you want. If not thanks for stopping by anyways.)**

… **.**

Reconnecting with the family

"What the hell is that pyjak's problem?" Grunt couldn't be anymore like their father if he tried, she smiled though it didn't reach her eyes.

"He's always been like that with the limited time we've had with each other."

"They should have just let you stay on Tuchanka with us, I could have taught you how to use a gun."

She shook her head with a grin.

"I doubt dad would have allowed that I'm not built as tough as a Krogan...how are mom and dad anyways?"

"Fine, fighting Weyrloc Wreav and Cosha gramps went and split up our people to see who could do what better. They're still on about us not 'following the 'Krogan way'. Where did they take you when they put you in protective holding anyways?" Dr. Chakwas did at least warn them that conversation would be cut off with them hopping ships they stuck to emails eventually getting lots of practice on it with her.

"We had to go ship to ship for a while until we found another colony to wait on until...you know the Shepards came and got me. I've only seen them a few times since though."

"You're what...twenty-two? How did they miss you for eleven years and only come to see a couple times?"

"They're really busy, duty bound and all."

"And that's why you're always family to us, speaking of...here stay out screen for a bit." he held up his omni-tool.

"Took you long enough to check in, you know how your mother gets."

"I'm fine father, the Commander is a prick."

"Don't worry about him, just threaten to eat his limbs or something, should work fine." he said with a deep chuckle.

Felicity grinned.

"Might work, but I wanted to tell you we picked up something real special but go get mother first."

"What is it a gun or something...Bakara come over here Grunt called."

"Finally, remember we sent you because we trust you to message often and if I see any new wounds you know what will happen."

He nodded at Felicity as she came into view.

"Still overprotective huh mom?"

Bakara hadn't let out a squeal since she was a little girl, and really a 'squeal' from a Krogan was a lot deeper and more of growl in their throats.

"Oh my baby, it's been so long since I've even heard your voice."

"Well if it isn't the only little princess I actually care about...but you you're just skin and bones are they not feeding you?" Wrex said, his tone light.

She smiled as she looked down, she wasn't that skinny that is to say with her training she had a toned figure. She smiled though, she had been a much chunkier kid, which Bakara always approved of.

"Nice to see you guys too...and I'm not that skinny."

"Nonsense little girl, that's a size to attract Turians."

Grunt poked her stomach.

"I think in her defense she has a little more meat than female Turians."

She stuck her tongue out at him Bakara grinned as he did the same elbowing her, it was like watching them when they were kids again.

"We missed you Felicity." Bakara said.

She smiled at her, having missed the family connection, family wasn't restricted to blood after all.

"Yeah good to see you doing well, but I don't get why you're suddenly out of holding?" Wrex asked.

"Well the Admirals didn't want anyone knowing about me, they were shamed hearing that one of their kids was taken. While I waited for them to have time to get me I had schooling and training, they wanted me to come and put my skills to use before really claiming me."

"That's complete bullshit." Wrex snapped.

She shrugged.

"Maybe but what they say goes, I'm only here as a private but they want to see if I'm fit to be a Commander, I don't mind working for it like anyone else the one we have is my twin apparently."

"Bah, looks nothing like you." Grunt said, assuming she looked like her human mother, where he was stern looking, shaven, and with blue eyes. She had the softer look, plump lip lips, and of course green eyes.

"Why is he a Commander when you're the same age..? Did he go through a different training program?" Bakara asked thinking of what she did know about humans and their military ways.

"Spoiled rotten according to the other Privates, it's more a token rank first born son of the 'great Admiral Shepard' and Councilor Udina's bosom buddy he got what he wanted was chosen for it. Well he is good at what he does going by stats though he hasn't served as much as others would have before getting the same rank."

"Well that's a load of pyjak shit and a half, don't you worry you'll surpass him with hard work no coddling needed." Wrex said firmly.

She nodded.

"I told them so but there was another call and I'm sure it went in one ear and out the other like it usually does."

"Well they'll regret that when you rise above, since you've had training I guess someone else taught you how to use a gun." Grunt said.

"Yeah but not by the book, you'd like him he's a war hero turned merc he didn't want to have keep following pointless rules as he called them. He's also in favor of crushing one's head anytime they're too close for a 'clean headshot'."

Wrex gave a hearty laugh.

"Sounds like my kind of pyjak, hey I heard the Vakarians siblings are on board, stick close to them they're in the small group of Turians I trust enough to like." it was a good show of character if they won him over.

"You two be safe or at least kill enough that you are." Felicity laughed, Bakara was still the voice of reason but she was still Krogan and didn't have any such fantasy that left the world happy go lucky. Some idiots just needed a bullet in the head to establish peace.

"Right."

"Love you kids."

"Love you too..." as the call ended she wiped her eyes, he nudged her.

"Cute she's all emotional."

She huffed.

"I just missed them, growing up in a dark room where your lessons are when you get the most attention it's nice when you're reminded someone cares."

"Now don't tell me that I'll have to eat some Admirals to make it better."

She laughed.

"Grunt you can't just eat all your problems."

"You are very very mistaken on that little sister."

….


	4. Chapter 4

**(Reddestiny92:**

 **dekuton: That's how I always go about it, the more information there is for one event the more I'll find a reasonable way to spread it out. Instead of a long boring chapter explaining every little bit though cutting out the story and dialogue so it's there as a reference. Helps me know that peeps are reading and not just skipping over everything. I'm not the best but you know after a few years of finding readers skipping information only to get confused it's better spread out. As for the decisions by their parents more on that later, but it's definitely in the realm of putting more faith in his abilities than they should have. While Udina is playing the role of an asskisser with too much power.**

 **Yeah I'm sure I'll use it more later when Wrex is set to appear again, I don't know, listening to Wrex I've seen that it is one of his 'favorite words' and when I played through citadel again I heard him use princess in place of it a few times insulting the clone's men and it's not just him we hear a lot of favorite words a lot. Though I promise there is always a reason to the madness my mind comes up with in stories. )**

…..

The stick gets bigger

Grunt stood near the Mako Tali'zorah and Kal'reegar had come to see the new Shepard on board as the ship was in perfect working order at the moment. She had met a few Quarians along the way she liked how their suits looked and she hadn't been mistreated by any in the past. They were easy to talk to though. Garrus came down with Ashley and Solana, she had stopped in the medbay to make sure the doctor had received her information and met the rest of the squad there was extra space down here so Grunt reasoned she could stay there with him and a couple others.

He'd be lying if he said she hadn't just become the first human woman to interest him, he wondered what Aaron's issue was with her. Though Aaron was tight lipped about it only going to his quarters when asked about it.

"Hello Felicity we didn't get a chance to talk." Solana started as joined them.

"Officers, Chief." she said in greeting remembering the little she had read in the dossiers she had, most information was classified she didn't have much to read through.

"Eh that sounds so off, use our names."

"Speak for yourselves, humans have rules, the Skipper wants you to clean the bathrooms so hurry up."

She rolled her eyes, ignoring the fact that she got heated when not addressed properly when she was a lot more chill with Aaron.

"Well he can shove it that's not what I'm here for, I want to know about the mission that's too 'hush hush' for the public."

"That's classified."

"Why bring her on a ship in the middle of the mission everyone will be talking about if she's not allowed to know what it is?" Garrus asked.

"Makes about as much sense as your honorary Commander." Grunt said.

"Hey he earned that role."

"If you say so." Felicity said.

"Whole ships are being gutted and usually only a couple bits of 'remains' are left behind, they don't discriminate on who is attacked. The Alliance and Council can call it a good sign to get us all to work together but more importantly everyone is trying to find what everyone else is missing and we're all stuck at the same wall." Tali said ignoring the glare from Ashley.

Felicity frowned.

"The pirates are at it again then...what are they using the parts for?"

"Wait you know about this?" Ashley asked.

"I wasn't moved ship to ship just because I couldn't just wait in one spot it was dangerous where we were, there were ships found like that near the colonies I stayed on. I saw one it was one of the best ships of it's time there was a plenty to take, though they left most of the bodies of the crew there. I was twelve most of those remains had decayed when I saw them. Though all the bones...they weren't all human back then either." she explained.

"Why wasn't that reported?" Kal'reegar asked.

"I told Dr. Chakwas she was my chaperone during the time, she was the one who did the reports you can tell the Commander to use his clearance to get that information. If they left it alone I remember that it wasn't completely wiped clean there could still be some camera footage that Edi could pick up if that would help. Though it's been a while wouldn't get your hopes up on that."

"Well I'll talk to him." Ashley said, glad to get away from the aliens she didn't know if only for a moment.

…..

"Not a chance."

"Commander it's the best we can do with the trail gone cold." Garrus said.

Aaron shook his head stubbornly.

"Going on a goose chase isn't going to help."

"Well what lead do you have that does more, say we find another ship they aren't making mistakes now there is nothing for us to follow and more people are getting abducted." Liara said, worried about the many missing Asari.

"Look I'm in charge and I say we're fine as we are."

"Keelah...this is hopeless, fine ignore for no reason so we can float around and hope to find something." Tali said, a few minute conversation turned into an hour of arguing why he didn't want to go check out the crash site.

Though he did find the information and the ship was still there being used a memorial it hadn't been touched if there was anything worth getting it would still be there.

"I can't run off every time Felicity has something that concerns her."

She glared at him.

"Excuse me? This has nothing to do with what concerns me...it concerns all of us no leads on large groups of people being yanked into the darkness without a trace, everyone should give a fuck."

"Everyone should give a fuck what?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Sir."

"Right, just forget it."

"You know it's not just heresay, the report is there we have permission to go look and we can get there easily through the next relay, what's the harm?" Felicity asked.

"The harm is you're too soft, it's that slut all over again, and don't try and throw it in my face."

"Too soft because I thought the information might help? Fine whatever you say, and I wasn't but maybe you were already thinking about your mistake."

"We're getting off topic aren't we?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah but that tends to happen with him, I believe I was told by Admiral Hackett to challenge you because you could take it. Well how long are we just going to keep floating about while more get taken, what's the next step Commander?" Felicity said.

He sighed.

"Fine fine, we'll go and when there is nothing..."

"You can command the ship to head elsewhere like you've been doing." she said firmly.

The mission certainly hadn't just started for some of them. Garrus and Solana had joined him and some of the others a month ago. With few leads they some shore leave in the middle and now Aaron had reasoned they should at least start a search even though Hackett wasn't convinced there was enough to search for.

It was a shot in the dark though he presented his case well enough to be cleared for take off anyhow.

….

"Commander."

Garrus sighed when he was ignored as Aaron was fuming.

"Shepard why are being so difficult, she already said she wasn't sure if we'd find anything but she's trying to help and she did. Is there any reason to be so hostile?"

He sighed.

"I have my reasons and they aren't up for chatter Vakarian."

"Fine..what was that about the...slut or whatever why so sensitive about it? She didn't even mention it."

He sighed, they stood in the cockpit Joker pretended he wasn't listening but Aaron knew better.

"I could see her blaming me for that woman's death in her eyes."

Garrus didn't mention that Felicity seemed to look anywhere other than him.

"What happened?"

"She was at this bar helping out one of the waitresses was a friend and needed her shift to be covered when she left she saw some of my handpicked soldiers going off with an Asari. Just as the cab took off she called me and asked me to check in with them, get them to turn back around ."

"And?"

"I didn't, I told her to mind her own business and ignored it though she kept calling because she couldn't reach them. Didn't have the clearance to be added to the channel."

"So?"

"She was an Ardat-Yakshi I don't know why the hell she wasn't already in a monastery but she killed all eight of them. There was a press black out so no one was put on edge hearing about one of those things roaming freely. They were in a cab she didn't know where they were going, I did but it was pointless to me at the time."

"...You ignored her concerns just because you were missing information and lost men who could be on your squad because of it? When the hell was this?"

He glared at him.

"Last week, and it doesn't matter I didn't know what it was she just told me why they needed to bring her back I hung up on her."

Garrus sighed heavily.

"So the only sensible Admiral directly connected to this didn't approve her coming because your parents wanted her safe, but because you don't listen? Because he questions your judgment, if she was docile enough right then and they had brought her back they could still..."

"Oh shut it Vakarian I know, it wasn't my fucking fault now drop it."

"Fine consider it dropped."

He stormed by him and Garrus frowned, Joker looked over.

"Seems to feel pretty guilty over something that wasn't his fault."

"No kidding."

…..


	5. Chapter 5

…..

One lead..

It wasn't a very long ride after hitting the first relay Kaiden watched Felicity as she talked to Grunt, Solana and Garrus Ashley nudged him.

"What just checking in.." Kaiden mumbled. 

"Sure thing LT, you should probably keep it professional though."

"I was just looking it's not like I'm breathing heavy and whispering creepy poetry to her."

She shook her head a slight smirk on her face.

"Whatever you say LT,what do you really think about her? I'm not looking forward to having to babysit."

"It's not babysitting."

"How is it not? We wouldn't even be here if it wasn't her parents concerns."

"That's not true, someone has to keep an eye on the Commander he won't do it himself he would have picked us up."

"I just hope she learned enough so I don't have to pick up any slack."

"Give her a chance you've never even seen her in training."

"Have you?"

"No, that's why I wait to see where her skills are before assuming I'm dying wasting time keeping an eye on her. Don't be so uptight."

She ignored him looking over, wondering what they were going to see from her.

….

Arriving to the colony hidden near an asteroid belt it wasn't very large, at least not the part that was inhabited. It was a large compound thick windows the heavy metal some debris there was the crackle of an intercom when they got out. When she pushed past Aaron he gave her a heated look not that she would have cared if she had seen it.

The intercom was busted a little hard to understand, he didn't bring everyone Edi, Grunt, Javik, Ashley, Kaiden, Garrus, and Solana for this doubting he would need anymore. By now he was sure anything they might sense would be long gone and that these people would be hostile.

He watched Felicity walk slowly staring at the ground.

"What the hell are you doing let's get in and be done with this fruitless stop."

"There are mines planted in the walk way, I'm looking for lights, which would mean one is still active and since the intercom isn't working there isn't anyone to tell me otherwise. Now hush and follow behind me."

Grunt chuckled moving past Aaron and watching where Felicity stepped.

"Why the hell are there mines up the walkway? Who wouldn't they see coming up through those damn windows?" Ashley asked.

"The Geth with cloaking abilities."

"Most of those are inactive if they haven't been rewritten by now." Javik said.

"Not the ones that were slipped out during the commotion of the last war between the two."

"How do you know about that?" Kal'reegar asked, his voice on the omnitool, they were listening in case they needed to rush out to assist.

"Most have missed that slip up." Tali said.

"You Quarians never cease to amaze me first you make a race of servants, lose control, then lose the fight entirely, pathetic." Javik said firmly.

"Mistakes happen, most of us own up to them." Kal'reegar offered.

"The galaxy has had enough mistakes to last a lifetime." Javik said.

"I was told by one of the Admirals your father Tali, but that's all I can say it's classified until he says otherwise. He won't tell you if you just tell him you heard from me he won't mention it in front of another Quarian."

"What sort of secret project involving the Geth and the Quarians would you be tied to?" Solana asked.

She shook her head as they turned a corner heading further in the mostly empty place.

"Oh no even the Commander can't order me to say anything, when it's over maybe you'll hear about it."

"That's a little too cryptic." Kal'reegar said.

"Has to be."

…..

Finally finding where the remaining people were on the station she found one of the few faces she really didn't want to see.

"Felicity baby you came back to me."

He ran over to her she sighed and grabbed his wrist and tossed him over her shoulder like he weighed nothing. Garrus and Solana watched her move quickly as Grunt laughed she crossed her arms.

"How many times do I have to say I'm not your baby Conrad...gross."

"Oh ow...Felly please..."

"Don't call me that, where is Candice we need to go examine the memorial."

"Just...ugh...went to the bathroom she said you could go it's in the same spot..."

"Now just how did he manage to get on your bad side Lici?"

"He's a moron, telling him nicely means he comes on too strong...being an unreasonable bitch means he comes on stronger because you're playing hard to get, and ignoring him means he's trying too hard and will cop a feel when he gets the chance."

"Why don't you just shoot him and get it over with?" Garrus asked.

"Not everyone can shoot their way to a solution Garrus." Solana said.

"It's worth a try Sol."

Felicity smirked, there was one idea to go with, she was surprised Aaron remained silent until she looked over her shoulder and saw him glaring at her. She was sure he was actually hanging on to the fact that she wouldn't be taking orders on revealing that secret of hers.

…..

As creepy as the abandoned sections of the compound were there was nothing much to worry about aside from the darkness and decayed areas. Flashlights solved on problem, Solana found one weak spot though Felicity grabbed her wrist before she fell through though her startled scream was enough to alert those a few steps behind them.

"Sol are you alright?"

"Fine..."

"Move your leg forward." Felicity said.

As she shifted Felicity helped steady her.

"What happened?" Tali asked.

"Looks like someone was playing with acid."

"How would you know?" Ashley asked.

"Because metal stairs don't usually suffer the same wear and tear as wooden ones might, obviously."

She scoffed, getting down safely she flicked on the lights they were weak and flickered but were good enough.

"I'm guessing this place didn't have the money for a lot of repairs." Kaiden said.

"Not in the least." Felicity said.

Walking down the dim hallway she soon pointed out a ship that was in decent shape considering the crash they could see from the cracks that it was nearly as gutted as the other ships had been but worth a look.

"Edi go look for something to scan." Aaron said.

She nodded and went aside.

"Oi, who is it?" a voice called.

"Zaeed?." Felicity asked.

"Hello luv looks like you owe me a drink." he shook her hand as he came out of the shadows.

"What are you doing down here?" Aaron snapped.

"Not that it's any of your business but I came down here for some bloody peace, that goddamn bastard Conrad heard I knew you Felicity been riding my ass begging me to take him to you."

She sighed and shook her head.

"Sorry about that, the nut...well he's just that." she said, nodding to the others with quick introductions she told him what they came for.

"Well if anyone is finding anything it'd be you, listen I"m looking for someone needs to be dealt with his name is Nihlus."

"What would a human merc need with a Turian Spectre." Solana asked.

"I don't need him I need his buddy Saren."

"I haven't seen Nihlus but a few are looking for Saren, you know he gets away with anything, self righteous soul sucking prick that he is." Felicity said.

Garrus chuckled.

"Nice to know someone knows him that doesn't fawn over him, what did he do to your employer?"

"The man's lost his goddamn mind, he's into organs..."

"Selling them?" Felicity asked.

"No, eating them, and he only leaves bodies behind, the only reason we even know it's him is because he got sloppy didn't clear all the cameras. Fucking C-sec wants to wipe their hands of it and the council is useless holding information trying to 'keep panic down' he's got a diet of Human, Asari, and Quarian so far. Along with a few Turian, guess he got curious."

Solana shuddered at the thought, Garrus gripped his fists.

"Sick fuck..." Ashley muttered.

"Look this is all interesting but we have a job to do." Aaron said.

"Yeah that's the council's favorite line too bad they don't fucking do anything after it's used."

"We can't just ignore this." Felicity said.

"Hey you can't save the whole galaxy if the council isn't alerting people they must be on his trail, cannabalistic Turian doesn't seem like the thing they would ignore completely. It doesn't even tie to this mission."

"Actually Commander, there is footage of a younger Turian, facial scan show that he matches Saren." Edi said from the ship.

Felicity crossed her arms.

"Guess it ties after all Commander, Zaeed why don't you come along you can finish your mission with us, and tell me who hired you."

"I don't know why you're all concerned my people had similar appetites."

Solana gave Javik a look he wasn't bothered by it though.

"Yes yes, times have changed you don't have to keep chanting it at me Turian."

…..


	6. Chapter 6

**(Reddestiny92:**

 **dekuton: Well I make no apology for my stories, you did make it rather far seeing how different it is I didn't change it suddenly. It's totally fine if it's not your cup of tea but there are far more AU than mine with details that aren't realistic. That's the fun of doing an completely AU, not by the book fanfiction I played the game a few times I know what I'm changing. I warned everyone, this was written to fit my story's temp universe instead of entirely fitting it to the fictional world and why it is AU. Though Ash is no snippier here than she is in game to me she has a minor part at least. Thanks for reading at all.)**

…..

A little match and where she gets her training

Back on the ship and after calling the Alliance to do something more about the little colony Aaron dealt with the council with Kaiden by him to make sure he showed what footage they had thanks to Edi's deep scan. Grunt was curious about Zaeed who mentioned he was the one that taught Felicity to shoot her first gun, he fought with Admiral Hackett and was surprised to hear that he still kept the title. Describing Hackett as one who used to be just like him, Felicity couldn't imagine that but Zaeed reasoned she was too innocent to all she knew was what considered uptight to him. For all his ways he had a way with kids and he especially liked Felicity, she never cried with him.

She made it very clear she wouldn't say more on Tali's father until she got the green light though she was dying to know what was being kept from her.

Most of the crew was eating or off on their own waiting for take off, Solana went down to find Felicity who was cleaning up her locker. She had paid careful attention to her when she had flipped Conrad, several species could flip another but there was usually a difference no matter how slight in technique. She wondered if she was just seeing things. Felicity looked up briefly and smiled.

"Hey Solana something wrong?"

"I was just wondering something."

"Yeah?"

"That guy, Conrad when you flipped him, I noticed how you had done it too quick for an counter attack..."

"Not like any enemy right on top of you is going to wait for you to change weapons." referring to carrying a sniper rifle and being fucked in a few situations.

"...I knew it, a Turian trained you."

"Oh come on you could see that with one move?" she said moving away from her locker.

She jumped on her ducking it wasn't the first time she got roped into sparring with a Turian, though with a cartwheel out of the way she couldn't very well avoid sparring with Solana for long. She was fast for sure but Felicity was faster. Wrex didn't treat her like a frail dove though there were realistically some training sessions she couldn't join in on. With Turians that weren't as 'hard' it was easier and quicker to pick up on training. She blocked each hit backing up until she raised her leg kicking Solana she only stumbled a bit and went after Felicity who easily jumped backwards like any Turian.

"First rule..."

"Keep an eye on your opponent if you can't, you aren't trying hard enough."

To the onlooker they appeared to be bouncing quickly just barely touching, the fact that she really could match a Turian hit for hit...well Solana was impressed. The elevator opened, Garrus and Zaeed were talking about guns until she landed in front of the door like a Turian she wasn't so easily beaten. She took a breath as she looked at Solana who stretched who was only slightly out of breath.

"Were you two sparring...?"

"Against my will I might add you Turians are like hamsters on crack when it comes to this...how come he didn't notice anything?"

Solana smiled as she helped her stand.

"They update Turian regs every four years and the old fart is eight years older than I am." she teased.

He rolled his eyes though her smirked with a slight flutter of his mandibles as they moved out of the elevator.

"Oh very funny Sol, when were you brought to be trained by Turians?" he asked looking at Felicity.

She smirked.

"Everything is all hush hush with you isn't it luv?" Zaeed asked thinking that meant she wouldn't say a word.

She wiped her brow.

"Well...depending on the question and who asks, usually yes."

"So if I ask why you were picked for training?" Garrus started.

"Well, Councilor Sparatus said if anyone asked that it was fine, since most don't know the program exists in it's current state no one has before. It's like N7 but for bringing humans up to speed with certain aliens. I'd have to be on steroids to match a Krogan but they added a couple more to the program to bypass that. It's been going well enough."

Solana wasn't all that surprised, Garrus shook his head.

"Nihlus would slip into a new program and slack elsewhere I've heard about N7, matching aliens you would have had the same training most of us had...no matter what the brat next to you thinks."

She stuck her tongue out at him Felicity smirked.

"I don't know if it's the same, they took it easy on me for a while I don't pretend to match anyone that's a little too cocky for my tastes."

Solana nudged her, just another rule shoved down every Turian's throat, words mean nothing you know where you stand by the opponents you match or rise above.

"I bet the Councilor has it all recorded we'll be the judge of that, though if you can match me that's a clear sign."

"Well they did have me run through the most recent training programs before they released me. I was supposed to complete the top lessons over fourteen years in small groups I didn't start dying inside into my second run."

Zaeed laughed.

"I imagine putting you in that was no act of peace, right?"

"It could have been, though Councilor Sparatus said if I couldn't match the Turian students that it was alright I took it as a challenge. Nihlus was the one that approved me to move up the ranks at the end of each run."

"Well I thought I'd have to beat him down to get information, but sounds like you're the new favorite."

She held up her hands.

"Hardly, but I can call him for you tell him you're not as crazy as you'll come off but maybe Edi will find us a trail to Saren, now that his records are on file."

"We'll see, now why don't you show me what they kept you busy with."

She grinned.

"Well I guess, Solana can I have your word you won't be punching the face, you're talons are way too damn sharp for that."

"Oh I don't know, wouldn't a scar look good on your cheek? Right under your right eye." she started before jumping toward her again.

…...


	7. Chapter 7

**(Reddestiny92: Oh right for the Engineering area of SR1 instead of sleep pods I'm more like adding small rooms instead, enough room for a double bed and a desk space to set armors. Though of course a slightly larger room for the crew they have bunkbeds still and are not important to the story just the extra space is for the squad is all.)**

…...

Interest peaked again

She did eventually get sweaty but there was no doubt she matched Solana perfectly Garrus was a little surprised when she slipped up and caught a punch to the face from Felicity. He watched closely and he had no reason to doubt how well she was trained, it was just the fact that Solana had been a rising star in her graduating class and it was odd she made a mistake. Garrus was impressed, hearing his sister laugh as Felicity apologized he walked over. Zaeed nodded approving, though to his untrained human eyes he saw a lot less her quick movements would be good for a merc..that was spry enough anyways. Not him but the younger mercs.

"Making mistakes now Sol?"

"It was no mistake, she was trying to fake me out."

"I was not..."

"Oh yeah? Who the hell ducks under a punch without gaurding themselves from a kick to the face?" Felicity asked teasing her.

She sighed as Garrus gave her a look and grinned.

"Well now I never thought I'd be called out on my crap by a human, that's how we confused newbies, tells me they were careful with your training. Though after being asked not to go for the face..."

"Hey that was an accident I apologized for...but my fingernails are nowhere near as dangerous as your talons are."

"I'm just fucking with you, and what did you call us...hamsters on crack, another round to prove it."

"Oh no I know my limits..."

"Fair enough..and so do I...you're good I just wonder why you aren't leading instead of that brother of yours." she said shaking her hand.

"I don't know the first thing about leading I'm not one to jump at things I haven't earned."

"Oh bull you could lead that troop without a worry when you had lessons with me." Zaeed said.

She sighed.

"Zaeed I think you've hit your head a bit too many times, that was girl scouts..."

"Alien girl scouts?" Garrus asked.

"Maybe..."

"That's how they start off little kids before they're ready for full on training, the head girl learns leadership skills I took over my troop when I was a kid."

"I guess...but it's still different those combat simulations and lessons are nothing like leading here trust me I'm not Commander material."

"Sure whatever you say."

She shook her head excusing herself to go shower, she really needed to stretch out and ignored Aaron calling her on the intercom he could wait. Zaeed moved to leave needing a cigar, Solana nudged her brother giving him a look.

"What..?"

"You tell me, I know you were watching her more than me."

"No I wasn't, I need to check on the Mako."

"Pfft, Garrus I know the looks you give women when you're interested."

"No you don't." he said, pretending that he wasn't concerned about how observant his little sister could be when it came to him and his interests.

"Oh yes I do, hey nothing wrong with that, well dad would have...what do the humans say a shitfit over it but you know mom is fascinated by them."

"Oh stop, I was just impressed with how she moved, I've seen human training videos of the higher up forces it's not so hard to believe she could learn from us I just didn't know how well she was for you. I'm not planning on mating with her and starting a family."

"Whatever remember what mom said, it starts with being impressed and then comes the bonding process, when was your last date?"

"This conversation is over."

"Oh Gar-bear don't be like that."

He tensed as she used their mother's favorite nickname for him, she loved the human teddy bears and thought she was just as sweet as she reasoned.

"Now it's really over why don't you go eat and leave me alone."

"Fine fine, deny all you want...she's pretty cute though and she should have no issue keeping it together with you...why that's half of how Turian relationships start. So your fringe looks good and look at that waist...and you can spar on level with me..damn."

She burst into a fit of giggles as he glared at her, before heading to the elevator, he was alone with his thoughts for a bit before Ashley came down with Kaiden, Miranda and Jacob.

"I don't get why you're here, are you planning on joining the Alliance?" Ashley asked.

"Hardly, it's this instead of prison."

"Well we're glad to have the help it doesn't really matter." Kaiden said.

"LT we have to be careful..."

"You don't have to worry about us, I know some are still afraid of us but we left when Cerberus stopped working for the best and started focusing on making the few look bad." Jacob said.

She frowned.

"I'm not afraid, I know better than to trust someone I don't know."

"You trust Felicity."

"No, she had a lead someone had to give it to the commander, that's as far as that goes...and should you be messing with that?" she asked as she stopped near Garrus.

Garrus sighed, he heard her on Aaron's omnitool she wasn't too happy that he had access to anything connected to the Mako though Aaron seemed to at least trust him with that.

"I'm just running a few tests, it's fine."

"So do you just bite every hand near you or is this just you sunny, winning personality we're seeing?" Jacob asked, eyeing her.

She rolled her eyes.

"It's probably both." Felicity said fixing her jacket over her uniform, Garrus only looked up at her, her hair was still a bit wet and hanging loose.

His sister didn't have to know what he liked about her, it didn't mean anything even if he didn't normally think much on how a human woman looked. Though he'd never met anyone he was attracted to either. Though he thought of what his sister said it had been a while since he went out with any woman nevermind human, he supposed that's all it was.

"The Skipper wants to talk to you, didn't you hear him?"

"Not that it matters but I wasn't talking to him before I had a shower."

"Felicity, I finally got my father on the line, he said something about...the broken wind is changed beyond sight?" Tali said walking into the room, using the code phrase Rael'zorah insisted on.

"Come on Tali I'm heading up I'll tell you what he's busy with."

"And that why are you working so closely with aliens?" Ashley mumbled.

Felicity yanked her hair into a ponytail.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said before the elevator door closed.

….


	8. Chapter 8

**(Reddestiny92: Okay so as airheady as I can get I can assume the only thing that distracted me from the fact that I posted the same chapter twice without noticing is that I was tired and hadn't had coffee yet. Lol, no big deal got rid of the copy chapter.**

 **Also it doesn't go unnoticed I'm glad people come back and keep reading, thanks for that guys I hope you like the rest I love the ME universe I really do but being a storyteller player my mind just comes up with other ideas anyways so it's nice when others appear to like them too.)**

… **.**

Assisting the Quarians...

With the quiet peace back to where it needed to be Kaiden went back upstairs, he had talked to Garrus for a bit and he didn't mention the program much thinking that Felicity would talk to him if she needed to. Though he did mention he saw her sparring with his sister and was impressed with how she handled herself. Kaiden saw her inbetween training sessions there was no reason for him to know more about it the way he had been. Garrus did say he was curious what she was keeping, he didn't know many Quarians but he had met Tali and Kal'reegar before he liked talking to them.

Though he was no civilian level Turian he didn't need to be told many times that something was classified before he let it go though with her training with aliens he couldn't help but wonder what it was.

Kaiden looked over at them wondering the same thing as he saw her with Tali and Solana who looked surprised at most. Tali shook her head as he got closer.

"I...thank you Felicity."

"You don't need to thank me, I'm trying the best I can but nothing is for sure."

"Sometimes trying is better nothing...he must not want anyone to panic."

"Some are immune Tali."

"To what?" Kaiden asked.

She looked at Felicity who only nodded toward him, saying it was mostly fine to mention it now.

"A threat from the Geth some of them have taken to improving their own people they're adapting more than the older Quarians planned on. The ones getting the upgrades are attacking us right where it hurts the most."

"Which is..?"

"The immune system, with us growing weaker there is always a prototype suit to fix weaknesses when we had to charge them the more advanced Geth that were corrupted hacked the system it's weakening some of us. They have the programs to jumpstart our immunes systems and those that are still against us can do the opposite."

"Damn, I'm sorry..."

She shook her head.

"Felicity countered the attack corrupted systems with individuality is scary enough thankfully they made a mistake if they start building more who knows what will happen."

"Don't worry Tali they don't have nearly has many as they used to have, though the Geth that are willing to forgive all Quarian and work with them...I'd say you'd want to make nice. Get a treaty going while you can. Now that's really all I can share." Felicity said.

Tali nodded though there was more she was hoping for.

"Not even who is immune?"

Felicity smiled.

"I suppose that too...you, your father, Kal'reegar, Rann, Koris, and Xen, too busy to get the new prototype suit this one has an older program in it that natural takes too much to keep up and running it's a slight risk but it takes so much because it protects against viruses like this. Though there are some others with the new suits that are immune as well he wanted it kept quiet because he has to study every single suit bit by bit and while they're registered he can do it a little more quickly to find out what is the best mix of programs to keep all of you safe. The virus fights the other program too well to just ignore it and hope you'll survive."

Tali nodded, Felicity already told her that she could of course tell Kal'reegar if her father said it was fine, though he was the only other one that needed to know about it.

"Okay I get why this is classified but when do you have time for your hero acts?" Kaiden said mostly teasing.

Felicity shook her head as she picked up a cookie.

"No hero acts here, I was able to figure out how to help a little, that's all."

"It's more than that...oh that's dextro." Solana said as she popped it in her mouth.

"I know, Nihlus made me get used to some of the cheaper dextro brands."

Solana shook her head with a smirk.

"Well they do make us try the levo MREs, didn't think he'd be fine pushing the other on a human."

"Why would you be forced to eat something that could make you sick?" Kaiden asked.

"Military life, even being prepared you always want to make sure if worse came to worse that food isn't your undoing when you've been dodging bullets and other weapons no problem. It didn't make me that sick either." Felicity said.

"Well that's fair I guess, so you guys had the same training?"

"You could say that..." Solana started.

"There you are, didn't you hear me fucking calling you?" Aaron snapped from the steps.

"Oh I heard but I was busy."

"It doesn't matter, you come when I call you."

"Yeah yeah I heard you, it's okay Sol he doesn't have quite as big a mouth as Aaron does, the Admirals were the one who wanted to keep that part silent." she said moving to follow him upstairs.

"What's going on?" Kaiden asked her.

"Well for starters, while we are supposed to be working together, joined peacefully it seems she's a lot more suited to lead this than the Commander is."

….

 **(Reddestiny92: Just so we're clear I do like the Geth, but I split them up and if you haven't gotten the Geth/Quarian peace scene then that's where the jumpstart bit comes from.)**


	9. Chapter 9

….

Mistakes were made...sort of

"Joker?"

"What's up Edi?" he asked.

"I understand stocks, in the awake sense many in the billions I would say, there are stars..."

He laughed.

"Okay smart ass, I'm going to program human sayings into your system."

She paused then smiled.

"I mean, what did you need?"

"Ah, well I was confused on something."

"You're programmed to be..confused?"

"Well yes, when I am missing information, a simple answer might fix it."

"What's on your mind?"

"I heard the Commander being hostile with his sister, though I do not know why, last week he was frustrated after we picked up her merc friend then he wanted to talk to her and has sense been the same way. The crew appears to like her and the squadmates have no issues, I have found that her base knowledge is quite helpful, what confuses me is why he does not like her."

He only called her up because he didn't have the same clearance on some sensitive information connected to Saren that Admiral Hackett reasoned that he wanted him to get approval from her to view it. He was one that her parents went through to approve her for the selection of who would be introduced to the program since he was in charge of the division they were testing. Really he'd been more than his usual asshead self ever since. Going off on Adams who had a break as Tali was looking over the engine at the time. Jumping down the throat of anyone that spoke to him, not just Felicity.

They had to avoid the relays with several planets inbetween he could be on they didn't want to miss him not that the search had been going on that long there were of course others searching hoping to get ahead of those doing the gutting but with the Normandy leading they had to go after the individual that may be connected.

Joker shook his head.

"I don't even know that one Edi, maybe they had a fight in the past and he's holding it against her or something."

"But as a Commander shouldn't he handle it in a more mature fashion? Or are things so tense that relaxing a bit is what will help him?"

"I think it's both...maybe a drink would fix it."

She nodded.

"I see, I will arrange for some more alcoholic drinks to be sent over, I wonder if he is what humans would call 'a mean drunk'."

Joker grinned looking at her.

"You know what, since he's like this maybe he'll be more cuddly just order something stronger...oh and make sure it fits the whole crew, some that is all filtered and stuff for humans, but order food too and don't tell him about the booze."

"Understood, but would that make it better to not say anything?"

"Yeah, I know at least that he's kind of a lightweight the others though would handle it more, it'll give everyone some peace he has the crew on edge. He won't drink anything if he thinks he can't handle it."

She nodded again, he was in charge of her orders foodwise anyhow, not that he had a habit of ordering weapons or anything questionable.

"Do you think Turian Brandy, Whiskey, Batarian Shard Wine, and Scotch would be best? Perhaps with heavier food to offset the alcohol?"

"Sounds perfect, we need to get some more supplies anyways since we missed the first pick up, and some vodka too I may have to mix him a drink to get it to him."

He was so sure that Aaron would have a hissy fit over this and he didn't care it hadn't been that long but he was being a pain they couldn't just go on shore leave now of all times. What's a few drinks when the Commander is getting on everyone's nerves.

….

Aaron heard laughing and his first thought was to go off on whoever was slacking off, it was a quick shuttle ride for the delivery team with everything stocked Joker had come to point out which drinks were for who. He already had a fairly heavy cocktail mixed up for him and before he could open his mouth Joker moved from the place near the bar, Edi had control of the flying for the moment.

"Hey Commander, Felicity says she can out drink you..."

She mouthed, what the hell are you doing, he just nudged her.

"I can't be tempted by bullshit, you all should be working."

"We are working, we can only do so much on Saren's trail." Felicity said.

"Whatever.."

"Come on, have a little drink, don't tell me you're scared...we won't look at you any differently for failing." Joker said.

Miranda shook her head.

"I mean, surely a taste wouldn't be too bad." she teased.

Liara would have wondered why they pushed at all though he had a way with getting to a person with little effort on his part. When Joker suggested a few of them meet in the break room and cool off a bit she was happy to though she wasn't so sure she wanted to see what type of drunk he was.

"Come on have a little drink it'll make you feel better." Solana offered.

"We have plenty emergency induction ports to go around..." Tali muttered from her place on the floor in the corner she had had too much brandy already the first time the stronger mix had been filtered enough for her, Kal'reegar already cut himself off.

"I made the drink for everyone it's Felicity's specialty." Joker said.

"I don't think any human has a specialty that we can have." Solana said.

"Oh sure Edi got the filtered ones, one of the few things we can all share so how about it, the Commander can't drink alone apparently."

Aaron sighed heavily as Felicity grinned.

"What's it gonna be?"

"We're better off without, lightweight huh?" Grunt said.

"Oh fine, I swear it's not like it fucking matters." Aaron snapped, Joker started pouring up the shots.

"There see now was that so hard? Don't be a stick in the mud you're all working toward the same goal." Joker said.

"Hear hear, now enough yapping, down with it goddamn pussy." Zaeed said.

Aaron downed one shot, how he hated having him around...he might need another drink after all, Joker whispered to Felicity that it was best to push him with 'Felicity's idea' since he was set against her the most.

….

It took eight shots of the hard mix before Aaron was completely docile he wasn't really sleep but his head was on the bar and he wasn't speaking...he was certainly alive and well though.

"Oh...uh I phink I haded too much..."Solana slurred.

"Nonshense...I chan still understhand you."Joker added.

She shook her head until the spinning in the room got worse and she put her head on the table, she was sure if she was a little more sober she would swear not to drink again. Though at the moment all she cared for was a nap.

"Yeah..whe have tah finish the rest of the mix...one time onle drink.."

"Yur kidding..."

"Can't waste moneh..."

Not that she was in any state to say no to as she grabbed the glass closest to her. Joker had actually told the regular crew that they were welcome to whatever as Edi had thoughtfully ordered quite a bit for everyone he just thought they should get him alone with a smaller group. Even hammered he could register that was a good idea.

"Where's mah..brothere..."

"Wasn't he wif...uh...Chloe?"

"...oh yeah...fine..."

…..

Sometime later down in engineering the sound of banging woke up Felicity, she groaned as she shifted there were a few drinks that pushed along the hangover process. The only reason alcohol was even allowed aboard in the middle of missions. Though you still had to curse every part of your body for drinking anything at all. She felt a bit heavy and shifted.

"Felicity, you should get up, I think the Commander is still hungover so you should take the peace while you can! Left a couple bottles of de'sari on your desk." Jack called, mentioning the mostly cure all drink.

She had come only after seeing that Aaron was talking less and less and she had no issue with the aftermaths of too much to drink. Felicity kind of had the same idea, which made her want to slip further under the blankets. She didn't drink much though she had gone out for drinks after passing parts of the program with her friends in the past. It always felt nicer to pretend she didn't have a hangover when she wasn't moving. She downed one bottle she was still a little sick to her stomach but her head was clearing. It wasn't for the public, with many in charge still wanting to promote safe drinking and all.

She opened her eyes hitting the wall she didn't take up the whole mattress and the wall wasn't that rough, she moved to sit up suddenly the movement startling the other in bed though he only groaned after a moment. She sighed heavily and picked up the other bottle, it was another liquid that could be filtered enough for all who had access to it. She opened it and put it in his hand.

"Drink that so you don't spew all over the bed."

He muttered a thanks emptying the container, after a moment he opened his eyes she looked down finding her pants or rather what was left of them. She blushed vaguely remembering being shoved against the wall as they were ripped from her body.

It was good she thought to pack extra.

"Sorry about last night.." he muttered responding to the de'sari bit by bit.

"Takes two...even with too much to drink." she said examining her torn shirt.

"Well yeah, but I meant the scratches must have forgotten how soft you were in a few places."

She laughed, Garrus half expected her to hit him for that.

"Oh I could take that in so many ways...weren't you supposed to be with Chloe, I remember something about Chloe..."

"I remember telling her I could drink it so a little was probably fine for her...and that's it in a couple hours I should remember the rest...what convinced you to make that drink?"

"I didn't, Joker set me up...though it did get Aaron to drink and be quiet for a few hours, so fine hey do me a favor since you went and shredded my clothes last night..."

"Get your stuff from your room.."

"Mmhmm...I'm not going out there naked."

"You're a lot calmer than most would expect, I mean it doesn't bother me."

"Well all things considered a drunken one night stand is the least of our worries, though I could hit you and damn you for it if you like."

He chuckled.

"I think I'll pass hang on."

When he was decent he walked out bumping into Solana on the way out.

"Sorry about that Sol.." she stared at him for a moment before she grinned, the look in her eyes loud and clear.

"Don't say a word, we were drunk that was it." he said firmly knowing she could probably smell the honey scent from Felicity's shampoo on him...or the coconut and apple body wash that was forever stuck to her. She was like a walking fruit salad, and he was okay with that, seeing her nude her wild curls a mess and in his bed, a picture to commit to memory.

It was just a one time thing after all.

She held up her hands as she forced back the laugh that was just brewing in her throat.

"Should I get Mordin to give her something for any scratches or chafing that may have happened?"

"Sol what did I just say?"

She laughed and went to his room, to her credit Felicity didn't freak when she peeked in and saw the remains of her uniform on the ground.

"Everything alright in here? Should I talk to Mordin for you?"

She huffed as Solana laughed, why it was so easy to chat about with Garrus when it was so awkward with his little sister in the room she realized in her haze she answered her own question and waved off the giggling Turian time to get back to work and all.

…..


	10. Chapter 10

**(Reddestiny92:**

 **dekuton: well yes I understand, I've always written that way short attention span, easily distracted, racing thoughts, and slightly dyslexic another reason. I tend to write how I think is all I used to be a lot worse than this I simply do the best I can and go from there. Glad you read some more.)**

… **.**

Quick examination

"Mordin I assure you I'm fine..." Felicity said as he examined her.

After Garrus had retrieved her clothes for her, knowing what to grab from the mess of cloth on the floor he suggested she get a little check up, the scratches weren't too bad but but they looked painful enough. Better take care of them, if they were really minor fine but if there was an issue clearing it up early was for the best. Jack found it hilarious and was already on Solana's side with teasing, rejoicing over her ability to walk away shitfaced and wake up perfectly peachy.

She started to tell him but as he said pheromones were clear enough she was lucky that Grunt was still asleep. He had never been as crazy over protective as the typical older brother but she could imagine a few headbutts for the man that deflowered his sister.

"Better safe than sorry, I knew from scent the drink was probably too strong for me, had a glass to join in, immediately purged system. Dr. Michel came back she seemed upset, was glad I didn't stay to drink more."

"What happened to her?"

"She didn't say, I understand it was necessary to fool Commander, have a little peace, I am fortunate he doesn't come through here much. Though partially used to him, doesn't handle stress, or competition well. Foolish but young so can learn from it. Maybe. "

She laughed, he really did know Aaron well enough.

"Are you certain there is no pain. Not even a little? Small problem can become large when ignored."

"No I'm really fine, my neck was hurting earlier but it stopped after a shower."

"Ah yes immediate shower probably took care of most issues. Move your hair I'll take a quick look at your neck and make sure."

She pushed her hair up he only looked briefly before nodding.

"Not heard of accidental mating in long time. Interesting the effects these drinks have on the mind. Wouldn't worry will fade unless you get bit again."

"Mating?" she moved to look in the mirror against the wall, seeing the light purple bruise on her neck she poked it, there was no pain though she shivered a bit.

"I didn't even notice..."

"Expected, very minor thing, sometimes this is used in trial relationships, test for bonding, don't worry about it."

"I didn't have to study Turian mating...how do you have a trial I thought bonding was permanent?"

"It is but this is before bonding,when aroused a Turian specifically can leave a mark on who has caught their attention. When not intoxicated it shows that there is a willingness to court. Get to know one another. It heals in a couple months..sometimes longer. Turians do not bite persay but a hickey coming from careful sucking and use of tongue is sufficient. Kind of like chemical reaction..or not, maybe fascinating."

She laughed a bit as he muttered to himself, images from the night before flashing in her mind a bit.

"If he did not tell you then I would say he might not know. The wash you use is very strong to such a minor mark's scent. Though now that I think about it, that is probably why you were not as injured as you could have been. Turian plates only soften with that mark is given and if the other partner isn't also plated. How they evolved to mix with other softer species. Probably, yes this more fascinating will talk to Garrus." he added.

"Right...good to keep in mind, guess I lucked out." she said considering the scratches she had gotten.

"Would say so. If anything changes I'll be here."

"Thanks Mordin, I'll see you later."

He only nodded off in his own little world as she walked out.

"You know letting a male mark you already starts the fight, Lici."

She sighed as Grunt chuckled, she would have to cover the mark.

"Oh Grunt leave him alone, it happens."

"Hey if you're not planning on crying to me about how you were treated then I don't have any real issue with Garrus, I think father would really just be satisfied it was an alien."

She laughed as she followed him to the kitchen.

"Hey now, dad loves me and I'm human."

"Yeah and he has no reason to love any other human, you're a lightweight by the way."

She nudged him as he chuckled.

"Hey I had more shots than you did."

"Only because I took one of the bottles, I still don't see the point in shots, if you want to get shitfaced just do it."

"Most of us aren't built like Krogan we have to pace ourselves."

"Speak for yourself luv, I had no issue hanging with your brother here, that goddamn pansy Kaiden though could barely keep it together. He was a crier and he said he didn't even know what he crying about." Zaeed said.

She rolled her eyes.

"So that's how it is, huh I wonder if he had a fight with Chloe Mordin said she was upset too."

"Did you go and have a cry too since you were distracted?" Zaeed asked.

"Pfft no, I was busy elsewhere."

"Oh please, just say you got laid I can tell you know, you're distinctly more cheery now than you were yesterday."

She flipped him off and he laughed.

"Well now I was just messing around, so that did happen, well good for you stop yourself from getting stuck up and frigid like that ass twin of yours. We have to drink everytime he shits a brick and a half and we'll all need extra livers...or is it kidneys, both for good measure?"

She could only laugh with him and Grunt, though he was probably right, once was enough especially with her ending up in bed with Garrus...and not remembering some of it at that. It was damn frustrating, her first time and all she guessed it would come back to her later that de'sari had a selective way of working.

…..

 **(Reddestiny92: I always feel the need to point out transition chapters, in case this was too slow for you that's why aside from the usual anyways. Also yes if it wasn't clear more fake info up above.)**


	11. Chapter 11

…..

It ended in a test

It took a day or rather several hours according to Edi for them to be on their way to finding Saren, he'd been tracked to Irune. Edi was able to find and hack his bank records he bought a few things there it looked like someone had attempted to cover it up but they hadn't tried very hard. They were close enough to the next relay to get there there was no telling for certain what they would find but it was check there or continuing looking for ship remains just to remain behind the abductors.

Felicity saw Chloe through the window of the medbay passing through the kitchen she'd been cleaning giving the crew member usually in charge of it a break. The doctor still seemed a little upset, she walked in and tapped her on the shoulder Mordin was in the room though he seemed distracted by a new test.

"Oh Ms. Shepard, hello."

"Please, just Felicity like anyone else."

"Right...did you need something?"

"I was wondering if you were alright."

"Oh as alright as I can be."

"Want to talk?"

She turned her head and looked up at her.

"I was upset with you, then I realized I shouldn't be because it was my own fault...and finally accepting that there was little I could do about it no matter what."

Felicity raised an eyebrow.

"Okay you lost me..."

"When you were drunk, about as far as I thought you could go I asked you for a favor which I shouldn't have but I just didn't want to do it myself since I do care."

"What was the favor?"

She sighed.

"I wanted to know if Garrus was interested in human women, I asked you to flirt and what not with him a little just to see what happens. Now that I don't have any alcohol in my system saying that out loud makes it even worse."

"Strange sort of test. Interested in strange tests. I suppose that's what lead to drunken heavy petting." Mordin said.

Felicity smirked at him as she shook her head.

"So what, I gave him a kiss or something, and that was that...you know I still don't remember everything..."

"De'sari good for rushing back to work. Though with Drell and Human selective side effect."

"Side effect?" Felicity asked.

"Very minor, just takes a little longer to remember events that took place while intoxicated, sometimes good thing when you must focus only on what's ahead."

"Right, you see..I suggested pushing him against the wall first while he was distracted...Turians can be careful with lovers but still prefer things a little rougher here and there when they have to. That was bound to get his attention. I checked on you since you were outside the bar area at the point and you started to walk away but he pulled you back. Well you probably know the rest."

"Did not consider effect of alcohol on adult Turian male with person of preference on him. Honest mistake I suppose. Though with mark on her, accidental or not, natural reaction. I doubt he'll be looking elsewhere." Mordin said.

Felicity shook her head as Chloe sighed.

"Unfortunately."

"But you did say it was minor."

"Minor yes. This is because you can hide it while it heals. Not because means absolutely nothing. If there was no mark then it would mean nothing...many species are familiar with the more harmless one night stand. This was a bit higher than that. He should be able to read at least minor signs from you. If you're upset he'll know."

"Huh, well don't worry about it, he doesn't look at me like that when it fades he probably won't look back, see you guys."

Mordin only waved his attention back on the microscope in front of him.

"Simpler when hormones don't get in the way. Paperwork keeps it like that."

…...

Garrus looked up as Felicity came around the console and looked at him, there was no such overpowering connection but he had noticed when she started to come down on elevator.

"Something bothering you?"

"Not really bothering but I wondered if you remembered how we got together."

"Well you did come after me, after I'd been talking...well er slurring to Chloe, I pulled you back which now that I'm sober realize that may have been a bit harsh."

"She told you she cared about you?"

"No she was asking what I thought about human women because she wanted to spend some more personal time with me. Though at the time wasn't a question I could answer."

"Well she figured out a way around that, using me as bait."

He smirked, mandibles fluttering.

"You're kidding..."

"Oh yeah she sent me, and I guess what you did is harsh because you used me to show you weren't interested in her?"

"Now when you say it like that it's like you're judging me."

She shook her head.

"You're kind of a dick when you're drunk."

He chuckled.

"Well I never claimed to be any sort of drunken casanova."

She laughed and shook her head.

"Fair enough, though she was really disappointed, were you never interested in her?"

He shook his head.

"I have known her a few years, helped her out when she was attacked in her clinic when no other officer was doing anything for her. I don't really have issues but I like her the same way I like Tali, we get along and that's the end of it. However marks like that exist for getting to know the chosen mate we just don't hang around and wonder what if. " he explained.

She nodded in understanding.

"Sorry you got pulled in the middle of it though." he added.

"Eh it's ok at least I really have one of those 'memorable first times'."

He paused.

"That was the first time for you?"

"What? Not like I had time for this when I was training."

"I don't suppose I ruined you for human men hmm?"

She blushed thinking of when he had...emerged from the protective plates that covered him, she'd seen porn and was sure on average he ended up being a lot larger than the average human male. It would have hurt more had she not been drunk and freshly marked. For all she knew he probably had, though she laughed and moved back to the elevator not saying a word.

"Hey don't walk away from a man laughing when he asks you that, I still have an ego you know."

He smirked only hearing the sound growing, as if he could really be offended when he could tell she was teasing.

…..


	12. Chapter 12

….

Saren..

The Normandy stayed in place and sent the shuttle, Edi found reports that there had been a fight recently and she wasn't sure about them getting too close. Felicity got ready to go before Aaron could even try to keep her on ship, she only had to reason that she was here to prove what she learned and would be off the ship sooner if she did. With or without becoming captain, that removed any argument he could have.

The Volus were running scared it was a war zone alright most structures were just rubble now, most didn't bother with the planet the small battle hadn't attracted very much attention. As soon as the shuttle door opened the closet Turian and Batarian that noticed them started shooting. They weren't wearing helmets and their eyes were a bright yellow coughing up red foam the bullets hit the doors. He chose Garrus, Solana, Miranda, and Kaiden though Grunt and Jack came along as Edi's count for hostiles went higher and higher. He planned to scatter the squad and it was better some stay back but there was no reason to keep it as small as they could not knowing the exact situation.

There were quite a few to dodge blocking them from immediately jumping off the shuttle so the extra hand helped plenty with Jack putting up a barrier where they would have been sideswiped before.

"Sensors have picked up some missing tech that matches what was stolen from the Batarian ship we saw last, you should head straight while you can." Edi said, on call.

They would have to scan the bodies later there was no telling what was wrong with them though they were already wearing the suits to travel safely. Whether the atmosphere was toxic or not they weren't entirely sure that was what was causing the red foam and neon eyes. They ran forward some of those fighting were distracted not shooting just roaming around in confusion. Felicity was starting to wonder if it would be kinder to put them out of their misery.

They couldn't leave without getting samples it just had to wait while those that were still aware were using them as fucking target practice.

Garrus shook his head frustrated he couldn't completely concentrate it was no issue staying further back and getting a few headshots with Solana. Though there was the mark distracting him every time Felicity was in danger. It was Aaron's fault he was determined to rush forward which alerted more than they could take on the bottom.

"There is no way this is just hidden, it must have been covered up." Miranda said on the channel connecting them.

"Yeah look they don't even make the same armor some of them are wearing, more than one series some must have been here years ago." Kaiden said.

"Not that it matters I'll break down whoever is in my way...incidentally, move it Felicity!" Jack called.

"Uh..trying I'm stu..."she screamed as her caught boot was yanked dragging her beneath she just barely heard them calling for her. Before the mud like substance hardened blocking them from going after her.

….

"Felicity answer me..."

She groaned, hearing the slow sloshing sound, something slick and wet was moving around she shook her head and turned around and stared at the mass behind her. A grotesque mix of tentacles, arms, malformed heads and feet. It was a rainbow of mutated color a mix of several species leaking the same foam. She backed up the tentacles stretched up above it was spitting at the walls and up above sliding it's tentacles to grab whoever was there. Mostly it had a hold of the soldiers that were too off to defend themselves she watched it suck them into it's body melting it down with the same spit.

"...Felicity?"

She gagged a bit and looked away sure she heard someone calling she was a little confused.

"Felicity snap out of it...that thing bit you."

She shook her head in confusion.

"We need to keep moving forward." Aaron said.

"We need to look for my sister pyjak." Grunt snapped.

"Oh for the love of, she's not your sister and we don't have time for this."

"They ran off we need to look while we can." Miranda said.

"Miranda I have to abandon her for the mission don't you understand."

"No I don't, I'd do anything for my sister, the scanner says that's not fucking quick sand she could be just fine needing a hand up."

"Look I'm..."

"An ass, if you hadn't of rushed forward she wouldn't have had to cover you and been in the open to be snatched." Jack said.

She had hit her head and the com was on the fritz at most, it blinked in and out but she heard enough she shook her head to clear it and tapped the button.

"I'm fine..."

"Thankfully...we don't cover survival in giant whole consumption situations in training." Solana said.

She laughed though a little dazed.

"Oh don't make me laugh..."

"Felicity..are you alright?"

"Where are you?" Garrus asked.

"Some dark area with some creepy...monster thing..who else is that talking?"

"Assuming you're on a comm and not crazy I'm behind you sweetheart."

She turned her head and moved to pushed herself up though her ankle was stiff, whatever bit her had to melt part of her suit to do it and her leg was numb. She noticed the woman tied loosely but strapped to a table in the corner.

"Irikah...?"

She waved her fingers, she wore a simple mask over her face to breathe easily though Felicity vaguely recognized her voice.

"I uh don't know where this is but this thing it's spitting up that foam but it's version can melt through anything before it cools down...it got my leg but now it's hardened thankfully. I could crawl somewhere but I'm stuck." she banged on the helmet until she could hear them clearly.

"Are there enemies around you?" Aaron finally asked.

"No enemies...well none that are alive since the mass is ignoring me."

"Then you'll be fine we need to continue."

"You asshole..." Miranda muttered.

"It's fine...I'm just a little confused anyhow keep going, if he's still on the planet you don't want to give him too much time leave."

"Are you sure?" Grunt and Garrus asked.

"Of course she is, let's go."

"Wait...what's effecting you..it's a poison and there's an antidote it's in the lab." Irikah said.

"Where is it?"

"Middle of the city they should pass it wherever they're headed, there's a tube here that leads to there you should be able to get through."

She nodded and told them about it as she tried to crawl forward hearing footsteps she looked up.

"Make it quick...Saren's down here.." she added.

He was naked and covered in blood twitching a bit.

"Irikah...precious I thought I heard you call me.." she grunted and struggled against her ties as he came closer.

"No no no, Saren go away..."

He sighed.

"Now now...don't..." he paused as he spotted Felicity.

"Oh you have a...guest, well that's no reason to deny me a little kiss...I'll leave you with your friend." he stumbled over and grabbed either side of her face she screamed as he started drooling that red substance wasn't just blood as it bubbled and lit up.

The creature panicked shaking it's tentacles banging against the cave walls chunks started to fall.

….


	13. Chapter 13

….

Recovery...

Felicity opened her eyes and saw a large boulder being held up above her by a large tentacle, she swallowed thickly feeling even more numb. She grunted as another slid toward her slowly, since she couldn't move she was stuck the tip of it had a mouth though it slid around her waist a few times before pulling her out from under the stone she could just barely see a misshapen mouth spreading out her throat felt thick as she was pulled from the rubble and held in the air. She looked over though her gaze was blurry and she could turn her head well she saw over the rubble that Jack was pulling Irikah free a large piece of stone being held up by another tentacle.

The mass had protected them.

It dropped her when Garrus was close enough to catch her, Irikah looked at the vials that Miranda picked up and pointed out which one was the cure . With assistance from another tentacle Saren was safe and restrained Grunt was the one who had to carry him though. The tech Edi picked up kept the lab running Mordin would have a lot to study from this.

The spit had scarred her a little bit cooling as it ate through part of the metal but a few drops left a minor open wound. It wasn't quite as powerful as most acids but it was enough, a quick shot to the ankle Grunt frowned.

"What is that?" he stared at the dripping purple blood on her ankle.

"Just the poison, it has a chemical reaction that's how it effects so quickly attacking from the inside out, just leaves a rash when there is minor contact."

"I'm guessing you were one of his scientist?" Kaiden asked nodding toward Saren.

"No I was a nurse, I was with my team we were at a hospital...it's poor and a disease is going around that's just being ignored most can afford the cure. He killed most of them but took me with him, I called for help before he fried my omnitool with a virus and they were immediately gassed when they arrived I told him not to use it on himself and he did anyways. He kept saying he needed to be immune over and over like he was already infected, though the antidote didn't work on anyone worse off than Felicity is now. Those that were mutated in testing there isn't any hope at all for them."

"We should probably get her off the planet, who should search the area and take her back Commander?" Kaiden asked.

"You can take them back we have to keep looking." Aaron said, Kaiden nodded as Garrus handed Felicity to him he hoped the antidote worked quickly. Irikah paused feeling she was being poked, the mass shook a gun at her when she took it the tentacle exposed the head that was closest to the middle.

"Oh dear..."

"It wants some peace." Miranda said.

"I don't..."

Aaron shot the middle head ignoring their response.

"Let's get a move on we wasted enough time doubling back as it is."

…..

Garrus was more than a little worried about Felicity, he was also irritated to know how easily Aaron would abandon her when she needed help...especially when she had saved him. He looked over as Solana patted his shoulder, they were examining the computers in the lab most had been wiped but they connected to Edi who was giving a deep scan. It was no dead end which they could appreciate though when Saren's system was cleaned out it was the hope that he had even more information.

"She'll be okay Irikah will watch over her."

"I know that, I'm not that distracted Sol."

"Oh please you and I both know where your focus is, I'm worried too it takes one well mixed poison to bring a person down you can't exactly train against that in most cases. It's okay to worry."

The mark gave him peace of mind, a clear sign of what was going on with her emotions it couldn't force him to love her he wasn't planning on marrying her just because he was worried. He would just feel better to see that she had really recovered from the poison.

"It'll pass."

"Sure it will."

….

Irikah smiled, relieved as Felicity's fever faded, she had her omnitool re-calibrated and called her husband to check in and tell him not to worry. Not that that would do any good, when it came to family and friends he did have a soft spot there. Mordin examined the poison immediately, while testing her body as well making sure there was no permanent damage. Irikah watched him work quickly she could only think it was only one strand but then again it was much easier to make something harmful to many than to make a few things they wanted to share. Chloe looked over Felicity she was glad it would pass as Irikah said.

Though it had been a couple hours as well as Edi could scan from the distant there was a lot to go through and there were more lost soldiers to get rid of. She opened her eyes but still wasn't moving beyond that.

….

The Volus were grateful that they had come and cleared the enemies for them, some were even happier that they only took pieces of the tech as payment. As Admiral Hackett would want proof of connection with them missing so many marks. They had found that it had been up to Saren to clear what tech he had in his hold. Aaron did call the council to tell them what happened, but only after a firm push from Garrus he didn't think it mattered now. He just wanted to leave the Volus to deal with it, they would get support and they could get off the planet finally.

When the shuttle returned to get them Garrus wondered how Felicity was doing.

…..

Chloe looked up and smiled as Garrus walked in, Felicity had dozed off though it was alright because she was moving and breathing easy. Irikah watched her closely used to working with the antidote, she raised an eyebrow seeing how Chloe lit up seeing him he did acknowledge her but his focus was elsewhere, she was thinking that's how it should be noticing the scent on her light mark. Mordin had been making a little more conversation than he might normally make because she was familiar with what he was examining, he mentioned who was who as introductions are not nearly as important right in the middle of the mess they had been in.

"Ah Garrus, Irikah Krios, Felicity should make a full recovery soon enough."

"She should..?"

"Saren usually killed the test subjects before they were exposed enough, but the ones I slipped out, they had a several hour to a couple day complete recovery. Though they were immediately brought out of the danger zone." she explained.

He nodded.

"I'm not surprised she picked a Turian you guys make a cute match."

Chloe pouted at the thought.

"It was a drunken mistake, I don't think she'd look at him that way without a push I was wondering if without alcohol if she preferred women if any at all."

"Really?" Irikah asked.

Garrus didn't ignore the slight stab he felt about it and shook his head.

"I don't know she's always been so duty bound I used to wonder if she was used to flirting at all...she could just be a little aloof I guess."

"Well I like to think I could attract someone who was really interested it wasn't like we had much time before we let the booze do the talking." Garrus said.

"Well sorry to assume...you would be a cute match then oh she trained with my son Kolyat and if we hadn't already paired him off with another I would have loved them to be together. She's very sweet and is respectable she earned her respect and strength fair and square any soldier would be lucky to have her." she said, moving to Mordin's side to show him how the poison worked differently in different temp but turning on the closest fan to cool it down.

Felicity yawned as she stretched again, Irikah smiled sure it wouldn't be much longer.

….


	14. Chapter 14

**(Reddestiny92: I'm glad to see people coming back still, that you seem to enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. I don't know it's been fun I do hope you stick around. Thanks for reading :D)**

… **.**

Maybe a little irrational..but it works

Aaron didn't particularly want to stop by the Citadel but their parents were sending a team to check the Normandy it wouldn't take too long and they could restock supplies in the armory. They used up several clips with the infected targets. He called Admiral Hackett who told him about it glad to hear they had more of a lead now, there were some heavily encrypted files still available though it wouldn't take years to deal with them so he told Edi to search everything and leave the flying to Joker. He didn't bother stopping by the medbay to check on Felicity though Grunt was in there with her now so he wasn't needed anyhow.

He went down to Engineering, glad that at least Felicity wasn't around at the moment.

Garrus was sparring with his sister feeling a little bored. She knew that even though he didn't want it to seem like he had latched onto her just because he was concerned about the woman he had marked..it still got to him. She understood though, she could tell that he liked her as minor as the mark was just because she wasn't just some easy to use up whore of course he responded a little differently. Though there was something, he didn't want it to come off like he was only concerned because of the little mark.

She couldn't read that exactly from her brother but eight years apart wasn't much they were kept close. She knew he wasn't any scumbag like some she saw on Omega that only thought about the next girl to toss in his bed. He was the same one that drilled into her head how a man ought to treat his woman, and what she should and shouldn't accept.

The long way of simply saying out of the warzone he was a softie.

They stopped as Aaron called Garrus, he sighed.

"The Mako is fine, the shuttle too." he said simply.

"I can see that, we're heading to the Citadel so check and see that you have everything you need and pass that along I'll be in my quarters."

"Hey is that all you have to say, did you even check on Felicity?" she asked.

"I see no one came to get me she's fine."

"Don't be like that she's family...I mean you could have got on the intercom but instead you came down here, you wanted to hear how she was doing didn't you?"

"No I don't want the whole crew wasting money on supplies, just the squad alright I don't care about that bitch that should be clear enough."

Solana shook her head in frustration and he went to the elevator, Garrus could barely believe they were related.

"Goddamn asshole." Zaeed muttered from the doorway to his room.

…..

A day later Felicity felt a little off though it was nothing some stretching couldn't take care of, she got to talk to Irikah more. Thinking positive she could only say that in the end she was glad that Saren chose to gas her and tie her up instead of killing her like he wanted to after a few rejections. When they docked at the Citadel she moved to get off the ship. Sparatus had hired Zaeed having found his methods suitable for tracking down Saren. Since they had him and would deal with him he called it done, Zaeed was paid and would be leaving as he had another job to get to.

Kolyat and Thane met them at the cafe after they parted ways with Zaeed in the commons when Irikah called to tell them they had arrived Felicity smiled as they hugged her. Thane kissed his wife carefully examining her for injury though she gently patted his arm telling him that she was fine.

"I swear you are so stubborn, next time I'll take you to work myself." Thane said firmly.

"He means you had us worried but we're glad to see you in one piece because you take care of yourself." Kolyat said, forever teasing his father for being overprotective.

Thane smirked but ignored him as they greeted Felicity with a hug as well.

"It's nice to see you well Felicity." Thane said.

"And planning on bonding soon, never thought you'd settle down, my best drinking pal knows nothing about dating." Kolyat said.

She stuck her tongue out at him as Irikah and Thane laughed he often teased her but it was all just chatter between friends.

"Hey don't talk about me like I'm just one of the guys I know plenty about romance..."

Irikah giggled.

"Oh don't tease the poor thing you have to start somewhere."

"Irikah..."

"Yes Felicity sweetheart?" she cooed happy to tease as much as her son did.

She huffed.

"Felicity! Hurry your ass up we need to go stupid bitch!"

She sighed hearing Aaron yelling at her, Irikah frowned.

"Who the hell does he think he's talking to?" she snapped.

"Shall we deal with him?" Thane asked.

"It's okay he's just in a bad mood..."

"Are you sure? I was just gifted a new gun mod...I'd love to try it out." Kolyat said.

She laughed and shook her head as his parents gave him look, always reminding him of the best places to use his training and weapons.

"Maybe next time, I better go, I wouldn't put it past him to leave me here."

There was a quick hug good bye as Irikah made her promise to visit next time they were near, before she ran to meet Aaron though she headbutt him so quick he hit the ground before she smirked and flipped him off. He had that one coming, Kolyat laughed with his parents...and many of the aliens watching.

"Pfft, guess she really didn't need help this time...is she really okay mom?"

"Oh she's fine, though if there were any worry Mordin is aboard and he figured out all he needed to she'll be fine."

…..

"Hey Felicity where's the Commander he said they finished their check and we needed to leave." Joker said as she boared.

"He'll be here in a minute I just head butt him and left him a little dizzy is all."

He laughed and shook his head.

"I think we'll need another drink night this time only he needs the strong cocktail."

"I'm game." she called heading down to the elevator Ashley was getting off as the door opened she frowned.

"Felicity."

"Chief."

"Where's the LT?"

"Haven't seen him."

She only nodded giving her a look as her gaze fell on the mark.

"You should really cover that mark up it's disgusting to look at."

"So don't look it's so light you can barely see it, I have no shame connected to it."

"Well you should...how does one of those even work with a human?"

"What you want a 'talk sex with Fel'?"

Garrus came down she moved to get in the elevator with him and looked at him and smirked before looking back at Ashley as she pressed the button to close the door.

"Hard and fast, like shining armor in a war zone." she said answering Ashley's question, though she opened it again.

"Also deep...real deep so in a trench while shining armor in a war zone." she closed the door, then opened it again.

"Oh sorry also wet, so shining armor in a trench in a warzone while it's raining. Got it?" she pressed the button twice to close it and head down ignoring the somewhat horrified look on Ashley's face.

As she laughed Garrus shook his head.

"I missed a step here didn't I?"

She smiled.

"She just wanted to know how it worked with us, I have no shame so I answered."

He laughed then and shook his head.

"Fitting in that case, though I can't be blamed for being sloppy." he said simply, doing well to conceal any rush of blood thinking of it while they were alone anyhow.

"Hey it wasn't a bad thing."

He smirked she shook her head.

"Oh right I heard that Saren responded enough to be useful so we'll find any leads he has before giving him to the council...since Councilor Sparatus knew about some of his questionable diet choices." she said.

He nodded.

"Garrus, don't tell me you're getting shy around me now?"

"Not in the least...I seem to still have the slight issue of thinking with one head at time, though I'm sure what you just said and immediately before were very important so great."

As they got out of the elevator she laughed again.

"I see how it is Vakarian, you know Aaron is gonna be real pissy when he comes in and he'll say it's my fault but I'm innocent because he deserved it. Why don't we have a little round two while the ship is peaceful? I'm still irritated and fresh off poison and medicine too strong for me. You in?"

He chuckled.

"Well...I just hope you have another uniform..."

"You are not to tear anything off of me." she said as he followed her into his room.

"You know I'm still having trouble thinking with both, I'm sure I understood part of what you said, tear something off of you? I'd be happy to."

Well...it wasn't like he was going to say no.

….


	15. Chapter 15

…..

A time for a careful chat

Felicity could remember his careful touches, heated and all by now though she wanted a different refresher. She was a little irritated, though she handled it so much better than her twin normally, though she could have sparred with Solana. She simply knew what she wanted and could really care less what anyone might have to say about it. She heard on the intercom that he was on deck though he was clearly pissed enough not to bother calling her. She could count her blessings there, Garrus watched her as went through the information Edi sent her, the entire squad really. Saren had in fact cleared a few things technically.

Though it had been half-assed he sent information on what could be the next ship being targeted to a secure account on a computer made by the same manufacture. Meaning it was stored not in the files but elsewhere it was a hacking feature and of course not legal but there hadn't yet been a program made that could work around it. Those that had been exposed using it though had at least been smart enough to not do larger 'jobs' this was big yes. Though they weren't stealing information from the council they were staying as far under the radar as they could. It wasn't a matter of just calling whoever had the computer Edi would need to perform a deep scan on the entire computer.

The computer it was tied to was on a space station that wasn't really hidden but oddly placed near a relay that they would have to make a couple jumps to get to. They would have to go pick it up.

"So what's the deal with this station?" Garrus asked, as the name and location was partially encrypted before they attempted to board Edi was going to scan it further. Though as protected as it was it was still minor compared to some things she had to scan.

"Not sure, the coordinates were easy to find...looks like it's only registered to tell people to stay away from it, though with a lead to the mission we don't have much choice until Edi finds another lead. The coordinates look familiar though." She couldn't be sure there was voice alteration software running at the same time it didn't sound quite as dramatic as some..it could have been any alien with a deep voice but there was some fuzz that Edi recognized as fake though it was still locked.

"Well we'll find it..." he said as she turned the tool off.

"Work aside...you would think the way you do it that you've had a lot of women to kiss."

He chuckled.

"Hardly, Turians don't really kiss that way, we don't feel as much as humans do on the mouth, though you're a decent teacher."

She shook her head with a smirk.

"You know you watch enough vids and one could question how much most humans could feel sometimes a kiss is just a quick show of affection between two that are otherwise engaged. How you do it is where the feeling comes from, with biting and proper tongue movement with a little groping for good measure."

He stared at her, use of tongue was understandable though biting well Turians didn't bite so it was odd to him anyways.

"Tongue use I could get behind but biting?"

"Not as rough as some aliens do, not even enough to lead to bruising or in your case enough to damage me."

"As much as I'm sure I'd approve I don't think you'd would want to be biting on me, wouldn't want to ingest the wrong thing and have a reaction."

"Oh I'm safe guarded against that, there is a handy one use drug for it."

"I've heard of that but I was told it was experimental..."

"It is, usually the higher up you go in the program the more tests you need for surviving in the same conditions as the alien soldiers." it worked by fighting and destroying harmful cells that were normal to Turians but of course near poisonous to humans...convenient for those curious what a human bj might be like.

"And in your case?"

"There was a what was supposed to be a quick mission one student and one instructor in a hostile area to see how we applied our studies to real situations with minor assistance. The driver wasn't paying attention he took us to the wrong planet, one we didn't have clearance to be on, not with our guns anyways. Nihlus was with me and got hit by a dart and when the injection site turned green even on him I knew which poison it was, doesn't effect most because it was tailored to Turians but some still use it if they can figure out the ingredients.

He was choking, getting off the planet without attracting more attention was easy enough but while were heading away his eyes rolled back. I panicked because the idiot didn't just ignore the reports he didn't restock the shuttle properly I assume he didn't do that on purpose and grabbed one of the kits that was in the middle of being restocked. The only good thing was that it was in the front of his neck were it was soft enough for me to bite through...you Turians are like beef jerky by the way I didn't want to slit his throat if I didn't have to. I sucked it out, which was the oddest thing..humans and Turian blood doesn't mix it's not just tissue from torn wounds." she paused seeing the look he gave her.

"What?"

"You saved his life...and no one said anything?"

"The council knows when I treated for it when we got back I begged anyone who found out to just shut up about it. I didn't do it for recognition and wouldn't have if we had sterile needles to do it instead no big deal." he said, with the mark, and the more obvious scents when humans were even a little nervous 'due to lying' he knew she spoke the truth and it spoke volumes to him.

"It is a big deal without Saren he's the council's most decorated Spectre."

She waved it off.

"Anyways...they just gave me the drug and it worked well enough though they added another...one which I had to lick Kolyat for to make sure his skin didn't effect me, not a time I'm proud of. Licking another womans man...ick." he laughed as she frowned.

"You are something else...always more with you, next you'll tell me you made a suit to walk in lava and it works on you because you saved a Drell baby from a fire."

She grinned.

"Hmm sounds interesting and there are quite a few lava pools to be explored, tell you what if I ever come up with it you'll be the first to know...though I don't normally run into babies lost in fire."

He shook his head with a smirk.

"I'm beginning to see why you were sent."

"Aww, only beginning?"

"Well that started some time ago since you can handle that twin of yours, but from a military standpoint you should really be in charge."

She winked at him knowing what he meant.

"Hey sis, if you're done bumping uglies or whatever with your Turian come out mom is on call!"

Garrus laughed hard as she blushed.

"I'll be out in a minute..." she muttered.

"What?!" he called, though he was messing with her he knew damn well what she said.

"I said I'd be out in a minute!"

"Are you sure? I can come back."

"Get away from the damn door!"

She only heard him laughing as he ignored her she hit Garrus with a pillow.

"It is not funny."

"Yes...it..is..."

She hopped over him giving him a chance to admire the view before she got dressed.

"They're not going to be too angry with you are they?" he asked, there was of course still some tension between Turians and Krogans. He had met them while working, part of their rounds when they started out and he knew they weren't uptight about every single Turian...or even Salarian. Still that was before he had slept with their adopted daughter and Grunt hadn't exactly blurted it out in the best way.

"I mean in a 'I respect that you're an adult and can make your own decisions, but I liked that guy before he touched our daughter' kind of way." he added.

Not that he was regretting anything they were adults she knew what she doing coming to him of sound mind this time. She laughed that time.

"Mom and dad always taught me not to judge by what I see they said it wasn't the whole race that those responsible were dealt with. You can't always focus on what's important hanging onto every little thing that could hold you back. There are some Turians on Tuchanka now helping out anyways they like more and more as the days go on."

She hurried out to...playfully beat up her brother, Garrus smirked they had been a good fit for her.

….

Bakara wasn't sensitive to what her adult children might be up to but she was already waiting and laughed as Felicity settled near Grunt with him in an awkward headlock. If they were actually fighting he could get out of it, though he was currently laughing at her so he wasn't trying to begin with.

"Hi mom..."

"Why hello dear, I understand things have been busy with you and we've had our hands full ourselves I had to check in when I saw Grunt's email...though since you've made a full recovery are you planning on making some grandkids for me? You know when in battle and time is short it's always a good time to plan ahead and send the babies off we'd love to have a few around here."

She blushed darker.

"Mom..."

"What? Your father likes the Vakarians...well he likes most of them he really only butts heads with the elder one then again most do."

"It's not like that, we aren't running off to pop out Turian human babies everywhere it just happened and we are not having this talk with Grunt around..."

"heheheheh..."

She laughed.

"If you say so, the first chance you get, you should stop by and whenever that is if it does become 'like that' you can reintroduce him to your father." she said adding air quotes for effect.

She huffed but smiled at her.

"Your father wanted to know that you both were doing well, they had decent weapons don't they?"

How easily she trailed off when it came to teasing her kids and talking shop, though it had always helped getting over the more embarrassing chats. They talked for a bit until Felicity's omnitool went off telling her Edi sent another message as she said she would when she was done with the scan Felicity sighed seeing the name of the station. It was kept moving but was still at the moment and she knew plenty about it.

"Mom we're going to have to call you back, we have to set up so we don't get shot down."

"Get shot down? Who would do that?"

"Just a man hating psycho with acid powered turrets and lasers programmed just right."

…..


	16. Chapter 16

…..

The Geth

"You can't be serious, I'm not following any of your damned advice bitch." Aaron snapped.

Aaron was more than a little pissed that she talked to him at all after headbutting him though hearing that she also knew the station they were headed to again ahead of him, he got even more pissed. She crossed her arms. They stood in the CIC, it was important to talk about in front of the crew members.

"Okay, I have no problem knocking you unconscious to get you to agree, the last time I was there was only because the shuttle needed repairs for us to get back, I was eighteen. That nut changes her security field every month it could restrict the ship from moving or cut through it like butter and we won't know until we're too close. I won't let you sacrifice everyone for no damn reason."

"Why does the one in charge hate men...?" Liara asked.

"I don't know by the time I met her she was already lost in her sexist hate speech unable to form a normal response it was just me and one other with Dr. Chakwas against her and her fifty servants. In the Terminus Systems with most afraid of her or with a lack of interest if she leaves their work alone it wasn't like we were going to get any help we played along and got out. Though no one is going to touch her where the law goes silent. She showed me this lab...loaded with dead male species she said she liberated on her 'vacations', they didn't pass on peacefully in her care either. She has high quality scanners if we approach too quickly she'll be able to hack our computers for the only bit of information that matters to her. The names of everyone who is on board and everyone who is male she'll cut us down before I have a chance to talk to her."

"I..."

"Shut it Aaron, in the matter of moving carefully to avoid being killed who do you think the Admiral will listen to?"

He sighed heavily.

"Fine...ugh how do we talk to this woman...?"

"Well there is a safe zone, it's small and easily missed Joker just needs to idle there I can ask her to let me on I'll take the shuttle. She makes her own computers and devices all I have to do is tell her that I came to clear her station of any items that might have been touched by men that were snuck on. Simple."

"And if she breaks it..?"

"That does not matter I merely need the pieces information could be put on, and the casing of the computer doesn't store information." Edi said.

"Fine, and if nothing happens?"

"Then we don't end up danger and still get the information we need you know you're only agreeing because you have nothing else anyhow." she said firmly.

Javik smirked as he only glared at her with little more he could do, she was right and they couldn't just ignore the find.

…..

Joker found the safe spot easily enough it was odd floating in a circle almost she stood behind him toying with her omni tool until she was patched through.

"Hel...Felicity? Is that you?"

She smiled at the Asari.

"Nassana, good to see you."

"Oh tell me you're coming by."

"I need cleareance to come aboard there isn't anything I can do about Helena's sexist ways but there is a computer there that I need for a mission."

"Well I can clear you with my omni tool but if you could do me a favor and come find me too that'd be great."

"Come find you?"

"The station was filled with gas..."

"A pink gas?" she asked, thinking of what was used to knock Irikah out.

"Yeah actually..."

"Just found another one exposed to that, it's just sleeping gas."

She nodded.

"Good to know, well I woke up in the closet...it's one in her office it's silenced a hiding spot in case of invasion you know she's even more paranoid than I can be. She won't let me out." she shook her omnitool, all she saw was darkness and some of her knee she was pretty cramped.

"Don't worry I'll come get you, you don't think there are any hostiles do you?"

"I doubt it, even if they got past the field she would have sounded an alarm not knocked everyone out, do yourself a favor, come aboard with one other person she's got to be really on edge for this...and you're the only one that has been close enough for me to reach the jamming programs she have work for most other settings. Hurry."

She nodded.

"Will do, just wait."

Considering the nervous...and psychotic Helena had more than one kill switch it was better to play by her assistant's rules. Aaron was concerned about tricks but Felicity was confident in her headshot abilities if there was anything to worry about.

A fact that may or may not have turned Garrus on a bit, he supposed it was just the more natural response to good sex as a Turian he would get used to it. He wasn't too worried about her he hadn't seen her at her worst after he he trusted the best of what he'd seen with her though. Aaron sent Ashley with her. The clearance went by omnitool right on time though a small ship, perhaps one delivering supplies went by the protective laser sliced it right in half Aaron was really bitter about her concerns being reasonable. Joker announced what they missed on the intercom,

…..

When they first boarded they only saw flickering lights in the mostly empty hallway, Felicity remembered where her office was from here.

"Felicity I'm sensing the computer is just beyond Helena's office." Edi said.

They walked forward there was only silence before Ashley paused near a window into what looked like a breakroom. Felicity swallowed thickly there were mutilated corpses everywhere she shook her head, they were trained for this..they could see a lot worse, but it was no less horrifying.

"...Who would have done this?" Ashley asked.

Felicity shook her head.

"Wish I knew...let's hurry...they could still be on board if they're anything like Saren."

Ashley nodded as they continued down the hall, as they passed by rooms carefully there were only more bodies to find. The women all wore the same outfit, her followers had been slaughtered. They eventually reached her office there were a couple of bodies in there too, she called Nassana's name she banged on the back wall, Felicity moved over to remove the cover and help her out she smiled as she hugged her.

"Oh thank the goddess...oh!" she was frozen staring at the mess.

"W..what happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell us that Nassana." Felicity said.

"I don't know anything about this, when I was knocked out everyone was alive and well the cameras are still connected it should all be on there...please I would never...I wouldn't..."

"Relax, I trust you Nassana just don't make me regret that, stick with us, the shuttle is floating safely for now."

She nodded as she followed them down the hall holding on to Felicity she covered her eyes so many bodies, much more than the original fifty that Felicity remembered. She stopped as Edi alerted them with a simple tone to say they had reached the spot, looking in the window Ashley stared in the window of the mostly empty room.

"...Wait, I thought it was a computer.." she said as they walked in, it was dark but easy enough to see.

"Well the Geth think like computers...in some cases." Felicity said staring at the model on the floor as it stood up they backed up.

"Greetings, can we assist you with anything?"

"You sent out false readings..." Felicity said.

It shook it's head.

"We started to receive information from an unkown outside source, we were fixed with borrowed bits of tech. No one here could help we apologize for the inconvenience. "

"What should do? We can't really take a Geth aboard the Normandy." Ashley said.

"We have to so Edi can scan whatever those extra bits are on it..." she said seeing there were a couple pieces crudely attached it was a sloppy job.

"What if it's still working for Saren?" Ashleya asked.

"We never worked for Saren, we were broken then rebuilt like this, we have extra chips though they are useless to us." it said.

Ashley frowned and called Aaron.

"Find it yet?"

"It's not a computer, it's just the chips and motherboard...they're attached to a Geth."

"A Geth?...Well destroy it and take what we need."

"No, it's not hostile, we'll bring it as it is." Felicity said.

"Are you crazy? Not a fucking chance."

"It's not up to you...as badly as it was stitched up if we just shut it down there could be a failsafe, we could lose everything..."

"She is correct, there is a block there...had I known it was a Geth I would have warned you, you must be careful whoever put it back together made sure there was a link. We do not yet know what information we'd be sacrificing to turn it off for good as it is supported so are the chips I need to scan." Edi said.

"But it didn't do anything about all this slaughter who knows what it's capable of." Ashley argued.

"We do not kill, we were ordered to stay out of the way before the attack, we were put in sleep mode with a virus, this happened during that. Though you can accept whatever truth you wish, we have done nothing."

"Just hack the cameras and get what footage is on there we'll have to trust it's word for it." Felicity said.

"Can you people just come to a decision while we have the chance to leave?" Nassana said firmly, they didn't have time to argue about this.

"Who is there?...Who still lives remember mother loves you and only wants you to be cured of all touches from the men who spread evil. Do not hide your death will be quick." Helena screamed, she was further down the hall but would be catching up soon enough.

"Scan is complete...we suggest a quick escape." it said.

There was little time left to question, though her crazed voice wasn't leaving them in a state they'd want to anyhow, though Felicity had to deal with Helena. She ran out into the hall and when she was in view she shot Helena's leg she went down easily enough. Felicity ran over to kick the blade from her hand aiming at her head.

"You've really lost your mind this time."

"Oh...Felicity..have you come to be cleansed too?"

"You crazy bitch, what have you done...this was our family.." Nassana hissed.

She shook her head.

"No...they've been touched by men...that is no family I ever wanted with you..."

"I should blow your brains out." Nassana hissed.

"Do what you will I am ready to pass at any time...I love you though."

"She's too gone...what should we do?" Felicity asked.

Nassana shook her head.

"They don't care about the law out here...this isn't the one I loved..I can't just ignore what she's done."

"Fair enough." she said handing her her gun.

Nassana hesitated for a moment tears in her eyes.

"...I love you."

One shot was all it took, she didn't sob for her though, she sobbed for all their friends, those slaughtered.

"We should burn this...there should be a few things to guarantee an explosion...there is nothing for anyone here anymore."

Felicity nodded, it was time to go for now.

…..

Back on the Normandy they found the footage that it...or Legion as Edi called it, had scanned Helena had been screaming the same words they heard over and over with every life she took after Nassana was safely tucked away she would say she was only cleansing them it was a favor. Ashley just wanted a long hot shower and a nap to forget what they saw, Nassana unearthed one of Helena's bombs when they were a safe distance she detonated it she didn't want to be reminded of it anymore. Liara offered to talk to her after she had some rest though she just wanted to be left alone for a while.

Aaron called Tali to stay with Edi while Legion was scanned.

Felicity sighed heavily as she sat on her bed.

"You can be trained to handle the worse of the worse but you're never quite ready to see a slaughter in any state are you?" Garrus said from the door.

She looked up at him shaking her head.

"No, not in the least...tell me something stupid and pointless to distract me."

He crossed his arms.

"Well...I've always wanted to go streaking through the Presidium...just because I have clothes to rip off."

She laughed.

"That fits...though I wonder if you actually have the guts to do it?"

"Hmm, you'll never know."

"Pfft, I can fantasize about that I have a very vivid imagination."

"Now if a naked Turian is at least in your future again in the future...why would you need to imagine that?"

"It doesn't matter how many times that comes to pass, the thought of a prancing Turian...cheers me right up. I do wonder how many times that's gonna happen."

"As many times as you'd like...though get that other thing from your mind, Turians do not prance."

She laughed again, she had seen quite a few things in training, many of them had it was horrible what happened but she could move past it...she had to, it just made it easier with Garrus there to lift her up a bit.

…...

 **(Reddestiny92: So instead of patching with N7 armor imagine some poorly connected computer innards instead.)**


	17. Chapter 17

**(Reddestiny92: Now while the story isn't really done yet I have gotten through part of what I wanted to and have marked that with a slightly bigger timeskip. I have a much larger one planned but we'll see if the story stays on track to meet it.)**

…..

Moving forward..

With a little more than a month of scanning Edi had found a couple ships that hadn't yet been attacked, Aaron immediately called Admiral Hackett to tell him of one that was in the Artemis Tau system and one being used much further that was for training. It was full of students, they were being monitored by a VI though there was the obvious concern. Saren was still out of it and on the Normandy so he couldn't alert his employers that he failed his mission...however they weren't sure that they didn't already know, if Saren had been watched. That was mostly a concern because if they had moved to another ship and were waiting for them to get off the trail. With the time it needed to find what was important that was plenty to hide though there hadn't yet been another attack though they weren't usually done too quickly why they had to follow what they had anyhow.

Something to be wise of, though the Normandy had to dock, refill on fuel, get a quick check up as they had passed through a firefight and been roped into. It couldn't so easily be destroyed but better safe than sorry. Nassana had been glad to get off and head to another shuttle to go back to Illium. They had docked at the Citadel Joker and Edi were staying back as he didn't want to leave the ship to the mechanics if he could help it.

Felicity wasn't so bothered by being on the ship but she was glad to get off and be away from Aaron she called Irikah telling her where she would be for a while as the ship was fixed up, when Aaron was busy the squad seemed to shift a little. Jack liked to fight with Grunt, Miranda and Jack didn't particularly get along as Jack hated Cerberus but she was trained to handle it in Grissom she'd been more than a slightly troubled kid bouncing from orphanage to orphanage, and she learned to channel her frustrations, why she had ended up training with Grunt at all. Liara and Javik spent less time in the backroom of the medbay and came out to talk to others, when Nassana felt better she had joined them though she wasn't looking to make friends it had been a nice distraction.

Though everyone talked a bit more Grunt was heading to battle simulator with Jack and Jacob who got along a lot better than most would think. It was more like there was a bit of girl to girl tension with her and Miranda. Felicity knew Miranda was going to meet her sister for a little afternoon shopping she had told her a little about Oriana and was glad they had to stop here for more than a few hours. There was no real telling how things were going to go when they finally caught up to the abductors they could enjoy what breathing time they had off the ship.

Tali and Kal'reegar were going to head to the arcade, while the others took advantage of the chance to stretch their legs a little more that left Garrus with Felicity, Solana who was only tagging along because Chloe was coming insisting that she was only there as a friend. Solana knew she'd only be there to play the third wheel at least with Solana there to distract her a bit.

They went to Apollo's, Garrus looked at Felicity as she sat next to him, Aaron couldn't be bothered with them he was fine with Ashley and Kaiden. He eventually told Felicity that he'd only been down because he didn't handle alcohol well. Though really he'd been jealous seeing her with Garrus he didn't think they had anything without some sort of proof but he thought there would be more of a chance for him since they had spent a good bit of time together. At first hearing that it was just a drunken thing from Chloe he perked up now of course he wasn't so sure and he was avoiding Felicity as far as she saw.

Though Garrus noticed different, when she sparred with Solana some more he could see how the other focused on her. It was more than just a little fun at least to him he didn't like how the other made eyes at her. She was still his girl until she said otherwise. Granted she spent more time in his room unless of course he checked on her while she was in hers.

There wasn't really a clear stand on where they were if they were a couple or just close fuck buddies, he wasn't pushing though. It had been mostly peaceful with Solana pushing the conversation around it was a lot less awkward than it could have been the way Chloe watched him.

"Solana!"

She turned her head and stood up excitedly seeing another male Turian waving to her, she was one of the few he relaxed around.

"Septimus."

She got up to give him a hug as he approached, Garrus stood up as he pressed his forehead against hers, sliding in an affectionate nuzzle Felicity grinned.

"So this is the boyfriend you mentioned." Felicity said as Solana grinned.

"What boyfriend...Sol..?"

She laughed.

"Yes this is him, and big brother don't start pricking that overprotective bone it's in been in retirement leave it there, this is General Septimus Oraka, Sep this is my older brother Garrus, Dr. Michel, and our friend Felicity who downright refuses the rank she should have."

Septimus laughed as Felicity stuck her tongue out at her, he reached to shake Garrus's hand.

"Nice to meet you Garrus, Doctor, now Felicity Nihlus mentioned you and surely you'd be a Commander by now with your success in our military readiness program. Just as you'd gain rank from being successful in one year of the N7 program."

She shook her head.

"Nonsense, I'm fine working as I see fit I wasn't the only one who lasted General."

He smirked a bit and shook his head.

"Septimus is fine now I'm on shore leave the ship got banged up in a Station raid so I'm just a tourist at the moment, sorry to interrupt I haven't seen her in a while, I understand you're busy I wasn't sure you'd be here." he said.

"I'm glad I was it wasn't as serious with us but the ship needed a few little repairs you should join us." Solana said.

"Actually I have to run and meet someone before I can be left for the day I was hoping I could steal you away but I can just come back."

"I don't know...will you guys be alright?"Solana looked at Garrus and Felicity wondering about leaving them with Chloe, who tugged on his arm and waved her off.

"Solana you should probably take the time you have, who knows how long we'll be gone when we have to leave, see you on the ship okay?"

She smiled and nodded as she took Septimus's arm he nodded before they walked off.

"You think she'll be okay?" Garrus asked.

"Of course now relax, she said he's already met your parents, they like him they agreed to date after talking over the extranet, they haven't been with each other to settle mating. She only told me on the promise that I let her tell you herself. "

"..Well she knows what she's doing."

"But what about you two?" Chloe asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the General is another Turian what would your parents think about you dating a human...or am I confused are you dating?"

"I..."

"There you are Felicity!" Irikah called, whether she saved them from answering and bought them more time to think about it or just interupted them it was hard to say.

She waved at Irikah.

"Hello Garrus, Chloe, Felicity I thought Solana was with you should we wait?"

"Oh her boyfriend came and got her she was surprised, they're cute though told her to go."

Irikah smiled.

"Oh how nice well come on the apartment is close by."

"We were going with you?" Chloe asked.

"Having dinner, and Garrus Thane has worked with a lot of Turians I learned a lot of recipes that will work for you."

He thanked her for the consideration, as they followed her she talked about the pretty blue Drell they paired with Kolyat. Though it was arranged they ended up being closer than their parents thought, her name was Eseila and she would be joining them.

…..

Eselia was glad to meet them saying that Kolyat talked about Felicity a lot when it came to training as nice as it was to sit and chat it seemed better when needing a little break from the ship. Since she was helping with the dishes Irikah nudged Felicity.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Don't play innocent, he's actually your mate now isn't he?"

"I don't know.."

"You don't? I thought the way he looked at you that you were a couple...I mean I don't even know you two and it was obvious to me." Eselia said.

Felicity laughed and shook her head as Irikah grinned.

"See I'm not the only one."

"I just mean we haven't really talked about it."

"Well slow and steady is best I suppose..."

"Siha you know I can take care of that, come back in here." Thane called.

"Oh it's okay we're almost done anyways three sets of hands move fast you know."

"Hey I was wondering...Kolyat told me you needed to test an antidote that involved licking him...is that true."

Felicity burst into a fit of giggles with Irikah.

"Just his wrist now...for what it's worth.."

"And the test was successful?"

"Yeah..."

She tapped her chin.

"Hmm...now I just wonder how many Drell were licked to get that point...who even found out first what oral contact even did in the first place to other species...oh I know probably a blowjob sort of thing. Oh I mean...sorry I let my thoughts get the better of me." she said earning some more laughter, it was a little odd to think of all failed tests that came before.

"It's alright dear we're all adults here, and next time you come visit you better have a solid answer for what you and Garrus are missy." she said tugging on her ear.

"I'm beginning to think you're having too much fun in here." Thane said from the doorway hearing the giggling.

"Quite a bit, Felicity can I talk to you out in the hall about a sensitive matter?" Chloe asked.

Garrus had already been called and said that the repairs were nearly finished and then there was a last inspection before they were due for take off. She guessed she could talk to her she wondered if she wanted to leave.

She didn't really want to be rushed.

…..


	18. Chapter 18

…...

Established...

"What's the matter Chloe?" Felicity asked.

"I just...I'll get to the point."

She nodded.

"Well, I know you're having your fun with Garrus, and that's especially great because I know that it's not just the first time having sex after a mark is made. It can also happen when Turians reach a sexual peak early when not surrounded by possible options of their preference, then after maturity being introduced to a fitting person...it's a lot to take in, according to the books on it."

Felicity raised an eyebrow wondering why she was bringing this up to her.

"Yeah..Garrus has mentioned a long period after he finished his training that he was celibate..and that lasted until he met the...flexibility girl he couldn't remember her name. Then he was celibate again used to it and here I am. Though why did you want to talk about this?"

"I just, I couldn't imagine watching him be frustrated and tense around me when sparring wasn't good enough."

"Meaning..?"

"Oh I promised my father I would remain pure until my wedding day it's a tradition."

Felicity stared at her, how many crazy lover..or wannabe lovers could they run into, ignoring the spark of jealousy she shook her head.

"You think you're going to marry Garrus?"

"Oh it would be nice but no way of knowing if he'd ever want that without proper work on it, though these are stressful times it's fine if you want to use him, it's helpful."

"Chloe, I don't have any hold on this if Garrus wanted you he would just come to you, this is no perfect time but we make it work."

She smiled and shook her head.

"What exactly do you make work? You're not a whore why would you be interested in a man I love after you've been made aware of those feelings?"

Felicity sighed.

"Chloe me going with someone that doesn't want you doesn't make me a whore, this isn't grade school you don't get dibs on a desk when it's free for anyone and someone else has already sat down."

"You don't know he doesn't want me."

"I know he's a grown man, has free access to you, knows you like him, and still made the choice to turn you down. That's pretty clear."

"It's only because you have that mark, when it fades you'll be a booty call he can forget about, then if he decides he doesn't want me, you'll see you're nothing to him either. After all you're right on a lot of points, if I'm wrong why hasn't he just made it official? Why doesn't he call you his girlfriend? Why do you two need two rooms when you could just share? Some aliens like humans and with the alien military sometimes it's cheaper and more effective to just ignore them fooling around than to send them to shore leave. Neither of you are going to have to worry about getting punished for fraternization , he has nothing holding him back. Think about that, I'm going back to the ship."

She stormed off and Felicity sighed heavily the door slid open, she turned and looked at Irikah.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah just fine." she would let Garrus decide it didn't matter what Chloe thought.

…..

"Are you alright? You've been quiet since we re-boarded the ship." Garrus said.

They hadn't been back on long they were waiting for the last of the crew he followed her down to the room though stopped her before she went inside. Only hearing the elevator and knowing more of the crew would come interupt he pushed her inside to talk behind closed doors.

"I'm fine, just irritated."

"What happened?"

"I don't think it matters."

"So you won't tell me anyways, aren't we friends?" he asked, putting on a very over dramatized baby voice she laughed and he smirked mandible fluttering as she did.

"Now that's better." he said.

She smiled and shook her head.

"Okay..fine when you put it like that...Chloe isn't convinced she's not your thing." she leaned against the desk and told him about the conversation as she finished she sighed.

"It just has me wondering what this is? In general how casual is this?"

He shook his head wondering how she could go from understanding he wanted to be with Felicity to wanting to marry him and thinking Felicity was only there for sex.

"Okay well, I should have a chat with her, but for now, remember when I said Turians don't just sit around and wonder what if?"

She nodded.

"Well that really depends on the situation, if there was no way of knowing whether you got to know a person or not..say if someone with a higher standing in society wasn't completely willing to step away from a fortune then maybe a little if one was love sick enough. In this case, since I haven't smelled anyone else on you I assumed we had a more exclusive deal already. I decided I want that damn mark to fade...so I can claim you properly. That was a drunken mistake, because it should always be consensual on both sides, and if you wanted it too well the fresh mark would just come quicker. That answer your question?"

She rubbed her neck a slow smirk appearing on her face.

"Yeah...but what if I never got this one?"

"Felicity in case you haven't noticed it's not like we're loose Varren with too much territory and a heat to deal with, we talk, I respect you, I trust you at my back and wouldn't put myself anywhere else than at yours. I look forward to seeing you no matter what is going on around me, it brings me peace. If you hadn't of gotten that mark it would have just taken longer to come to the conclusion that I've started to need you and would prefer at least in this sense to have you all to myself. I don't mind sharing on a strictly work related basis I didn't want to push but since it's all out in the open..."

She smiled.

"Well I guess we're at the same point then, if not it wouldn't have bothered me at all, okay when this goes away there is no other I would rather leave another one." she said poking her mark, short and sweet yes but appealing to his Turian nature that was all he needed to hear.

He walked over to her and placed his hands on her hips.

"Good...looks like one of the rooms just opened up we don't need two."

She smirked, no they really didn't.

…..


	19. Chapter 19

…...

Agitation

Felicity sighed as she walked into the comm room, Aaron had called her right as they were planning to spar their mother had called and wanted to talk to them. She didn't mind talking to her it was the fact that he started talking to her before she arrived. She didn't know what he had been talking about his voice had been muffled. She was only on line and they heard her voice, she cleared her throat as Aaron told her they were both in the room.

"Well I've read the reports and talked to Admiral Hackett it's good to know you are working well together and getting the job done as well you can."

"Thank you ma'am." Felicity said.

"Of course, now I won't be long I have things to do so we'll get right to it Primarch Fedorian is sending a Turian he knows the area that you're headed for. He specifically said he didn't want him killed." as the highest ranking family among the Turians, the Vakarians in military success, and with Aneas Vakarian saving the Primarch raising more to an almost vice position they were only just below the Primarch who didn't have children or much of a family he made a name for himself from birth. That is he was born into the role and lost his parents when he was young but old enough to take over. What he said went.

"With all due respect we don't know where we're headed if we get overrun with hostiles there is no way of knowing if any special guests would be safe." though the ships were still being monitored Edi found a connection to Veles and they were going to see exactly what was going on there.

"No that is no concern if it happens it happens, he doesn't want _Felicity_ to kill him."

"Why would I?" she asked.

"Something about an old Turian law, two alive in a situation of betrayal the one wronged executes the offender."

Felicity's gaze narrowed.

"...Right."

"Felicity he's already going through the channels getting protection for him."

"What for?"

"Well he wouldn't be the first Turian to..well fuck up he is responsible for him and wants to see if he can make up for it before he gets axed."

"He won't be able to."

"And if you're right the Primarch will turn the other cheek, he said it was more of an honor thing though if he felt the need to protect him I assume he's already set for death. Just use this chance to show you have self control."

"Aye ma'am." she said not believing the sincerity herself.

"Anything else ma'am?" Aaron asked watching Felicity as she seemed to silently steam.

"Not really, we'll talk later and Felicity you're brother and I have been chatting."

Obviously.

"About your interest in Officer Vakarian, I would keep that underwraps assuming you're not going to listen to me if I tell you to trash it. His father knows what needs to be done, is reliable in work but he doesn't care for humans and should he find out anything about your questionable relationship he won't be happy that could spell trouble for him."

She frowned resisting the urge to punch her twin.

"There will be nothing for him to find out he has no reason to go snooping."

"Not the point but just so you know it'll never be worth the risk, Kilimanjaro out."

As it ended she punched him in the stomach groaning he looked up ready to hit her back she glared at him.

"Oh try it, I'm not in the mood, keep your damn mouth shut."

She walked out and headed to the bar she wasn't going to drink herself into oblivion but she needed at least one heavy drink maybe two and both should be a double. Well she did have more tolerance with whiskey than odd drinks made by Joker.

…..

Miranda noticed Felicity laying on the couch in the bar area an empty bottle on the ground she planned to leave until she saw the bottle she was talking to Kolyat.

"That is complete bullshit, why did they even teach you about that just to ask you not to exercise it?" she shook her head.

"I have no idea...I'll be fine I'll get over it, but I just have this building frustration we have to pick him up before we go. I don't trust him not to blow up the ship first chance he gets, anytime he's not monitored he'd take the chance."

"I understand any would be on edge knowing they can't do something when peace isn't fragile until they take the risk. I know how you feel those were good men and women."

"Some of the best."

"Our friends, and that bastard gets away with killing them all with a fucking slap on the wrist."

"I think that's the worst part...thought I would call you and let you know."

He nodded.

"I'm always available for a chat, I'm surprised you didn't go off to Garrus though." he said, the anger was still in voice but he was trying to shift the conversation anyways.

She shook her head.

"He'll just cheer me up and I wanted to be angry first."

He chuckled.

"I'm glad..we need people like that in life." he said absently staring off in the distance.

"Oh did I interrupt something with you and Eselia?" she teased.

"No she's taking a nap, though she'd understand...you're not drinking alone are you?"

"Why is that sad?"

"Not really, since you can out drink most, is that good old fashion Krogan bred training?"

She laughed.

"It just might be, oh man...now you're doing it, I don't want to be cheery."

"It'll help, no more whiskey go get laid or something instead...they say you have to keep him alive, let him attempt to be useful that doesn't mean you can't beat the shit out of him and keep him awake. You don't want to be too dazed for that."

She shook her head with a smirk.

"You make a valid point my friend, I'm definitely done but this is the cheap stuff not worth much when you need to forget something."

He chuckled.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Just fine, you?"

"Well yeah as long as you promise to knock him unconscious for the ride it would be nice not to have to worry about you blowing to bits with him."

She grinned.

"Will do."

"Now what else is keeping back that smile I was used to?"

She sighed telling him what her mother said and the fact that they were definitely together.

"Seems...what's the word, bitchy."

She smirked wider.

"I wish I could tell you not to worry, but stay strong like I know you can be, if she isn't going to run her mouth he doesn't need to know anything. Maybe she's just speaking from heard rumors and he's a little more chill, it's not like you held a gun to him Garrus agreed, he must not be concerned about his father."

"Yeah you're probably right, can't worry about it now...done listening in Miranda?"

She jumped.

"You noticed?"

"Not at first...must be a tiny bit more buzzed than I thought, I have to go Kolyat but see you later and say hello to the folks for me."

"Of course, bye for now."

They hung up and Miranda leaned against the wall.

"I heard we're picking up someone, since you seem to know him so fondly should anyone be able to trust him?" she said, her voice caring spikes of sarcasm.

"Doubtful."

"I was afraid you'd say that, look drink some water and go take a nap we'll keep a close eye on him."

"Hopefully a very close eye."

Miranda wanted to ask what he had done to his victims but she could see now wasn't the time she was surprised that he was apparently being kept safe for now though being Turian and all.

….


	20. Chapter 20

**(Reddestiny92: So I was definitely slacking on this chapter couldn't decide if I liked it or not so I held it back a bit incase you were curious.)**

…..

Let me be there

While Garrus was with Aaron in the CIC, mostly hearing about the Turian on Felicity's shit list, she was able to go down and hide out in her room. She was sure he would notice she'd been drinking though if she was asleep before he noticed it that was fine. She shifted under the blanket staring into space she wasn't all that tired though she did feel just off enough. There were many things she could shift to the back of her mind to focus, even though there were ways that the higher ups handled soldiers what with shore leave or not it was still part of training to learn how to cope and do it quickly when there was work to be done.

Still for a moment she thought about all the faces she'd known for years the most constant friends since Grunt and even their parents, she could help the lump in her throat. She never tried to be perfect though to some it seemed that way the best example they could have though she was just as broken down as others could be. She hated remembering that day, and she was sure she always would no matter how many years slid by.

"Hey are you okay?"

She didn't say anything not trusting her voice, she only looked over at the door the blanket over her mouth, Kaiden stepped in as the door closed he frowned focusing on her red eyes before he walked over and leaned against the desk.

"I see you aren't, what did he do?"

"Who?" she finally mumbled.

"Garrus."

She sighed.

"Nothing..."

"Then what upset you?"

"It's not a big deal Kaiden."

"Why so secretive, aren't we friends?"

"Of course we are, but I'm just waiting for Garrus you don't need to worry about me."

"Bullshit, for the record you don't need an alien's sense of smell when you empty a bottle of whiskey, something is bothering you."

"Maybe but you still don't have to worry about me, I'm not your problem anymore."

"You were never my _problem_ Felicity, I love you seeing how you handle yourself usually of course I'm worried when you have a hard time."

She sighed.

"Kaiden, you should find someone else."

"Why? I know from Chloe this is just a fling, even if you never took an interest in me humans find happiness with other humans."

She shook her head.

"Just get out I'm not in the mood I don't need anyone deciding the course of my relationship..."

"Fine I'll leave you alone for now, just think about what I said alright?" he moved to leave she huffed ready to just hide out in her room until she could shoot something.

….

Garrus frowned noticing Kaiden had been in their room, though the thought was replaced when he got close enough to her. Cheap or not her scent was just light enough to be overpowered by whiskey, he sat on the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. She had slipped off though he kissed her forehead and settled next to her though he wasn't sleeping he kept his armor on wondering about who they were picking up Aaron had a talent for being vague while wasting time...not a good quality. He might have been down here to see what Kaiden wanted.

….

When they reached the pick up point Felicity came upstairs reasoning with Garrus that she would tell them her issue with him when he was board. She ignored Kaiden, better that way, Aaron came on she smirked if briefly seeing who he brought with him.

"Long time no see Jimmy."

James grinned at her.

"Hey Lola, I was sent along for damage control, I thought you might want him brought in unconscious."

"What exactly did this guy do?" Ashley asked.

"He's responsible for the death of some of my graduating class, and what little family they had..."

….

 **(Cliffhangers are fun aren't they? :D)**


	21. Chapter 21

**(Reddestiny92: So usually I would just use a cliffhanger and that would be the end of it because of somewhat evil moments. Though it was neccesary as I was highly distracted by a situation I could do nothing about so update and move on. Now things are a lot better so let's get to it. I mean I'm glad peeps are enjoying it enough to come back I prove this by updating as much as I can chapter is mostly told in dialogue not quite a POV change but almost just because...)**

… **..**

Him..

"There was a little over a hundred of us in the program, usually we were working by ourselves or mixing in tiny groups. In the end there were some that needed to be retrained, but most were right where they belonged. We just had a final test to see where we would fit in the end, my group included twenty-two of us we were taken to Adek dropped off in a shuttle two by two while we didn't always train together but we had several missions and assignments in various pairs and small groups. We slept in the same dorm we were together during the off times. Starting officially from thirteen and finishing at twenty..we were all close.

I ended up with Kuril, the planet doesn't have much on it having been abandoned by the volus who knows how many years ago though it was still some what toxic we had to wear suits on it. We were told that the wildlife that survived were fairly hostile but shouldn't have been too much for us survival was the other main part of it though. I learned later that it was just a graduating mission some things had been decided but at the time that's what we thought it was for."

She stared at the ground her expression bitter.

"It started right after we began setting up camp for the night the tents were specially made so we could take out helmets off in them at least it was a week long mission we had to be prepared. We were just set up that way not technically separated because we weren't allowed to communicate with one another but we were given our group pairs. It was supposed to be a friendly competition of who could do what best. Though I got a call from one of the others just as it was getting dark though I couldn't understand her. It sounded like she was choking then the call went silent. I couldn't reach any of them, Kuril went with me to see if we could find them they weren't too far being the third group to be dropped off but when we found them both were dead we checked their suits the life support tubes were contaminated they didn't stand a chance suffocated on the toxins, with poisons from tube tearing it down."

It was a hard way to go, by the time one was confused by the fumes of the light poison known for wearing down most forms of plastic it was already enough to breathe in the wrong fumes and there wasn't much that could be done.

"We knew not to panic, but we had to at least try to gather everyone else, even without proper communication those suits were lacking the channels most use now in their designs. They were used for training everyone had to learn how to get out of situations on their own in a group or not. At least that's how Turians are about the matter. The next four...well we found their heads on spikes, some of the varren there were fairly mutated but satisfied dragging off the bodies they let us pass, of course we killed them they had to be buried too..we all used dog tags in the program detailed only with name and the address of next of kin we made sure to take those first. They were the second drop off, we found another dead pair with sabotaged suits before we started finding a living pair. Kolyat and Mayna..an Asari. I was hoping it was only our omnitool that had the virus blocking use it reached them too. We weren't about to sleep with our friends being killed but we didn't have a choice our suits were rigged too, not with poison.

We were lucky to wake up out of reach of the wildlife on the ground without Kuril we thought he'd been killed but he had gone to finish the job. We spent the whole day finding the rest of them slaughtered a little more quickly and sloppier as we went along, things got worse when we found the shuttle it was supposed to leave us there, it had crashed while it was close the impact wasn't enough to completely damage it but it wasn't going to be flying anytime soon and Kuril had already found it left a recording for us. Saying that the pilot, and one of the engineers had helped him set it up. He knew where to drop pairs off to trigger the traps that were set up they were supposed to be included too brainwashed bastards were tired of the work they did for the military accepted the out that looked best to them.

He said we should be grateful that he chose us to be part of his little colony and only put us to sleep while he got rid of everyone else. He was upset that some of the higher quality suits hadn't worn down enough those that did were of the same make but they had been used before and we didn't all have the used suits. He just kept droning on he had uploaded the footage from his omnitool, most of them came from small families or orphanages he showed how easy it was to slaughter what little family any of them had, though he'd left Thane and Irikah alone they were on a mission at the time anyways he was certain they wouldn't get the classified information if Kolyat never came home.

He was sure my parents didn't care enough they only visited a couple times it wasn't needed to get rid of them. We weren't stranded we had leave it took a lot of planning as he said to get rid of each silently though he had plenty of help The engineer rigged the shuttle it wasn't supposed to crash immediately but the pilot would have had enough trouble flying away that he would have had to come closer anyways, couldn't have an explosion or anything to alert us."

She had only briefly looked up she hated seeing some of the horrified looks she got from the crew and some of the squad who showed their emotions a little more clearly. There was too much pity in those gazes and this was a hard pill to swallow not for her but thinking of those they had lost. She gripped her fists.

"The last thing he had to say was that there was a base he had set up, it was hidden beneath the ground and perfectly stocked for a little group. He laughed saying he knew we'd be angry and that we could use the rations that were left behind he was certain we'd 'come to our senses' and join him no matter how angry we were, he would come back when he felt he should he wasn't as willing to give the names of everyone he needed assistance from only that they were paid enough to remain in the shadows. He was far too confident there the pilot wasn't expected to come back without us they were supposed to remain in the area there was a port they could stay in near by enough, it was in case something went wrong so that didn't set off red flags when there was no return. I was one that was chosen to lead, I did go above and beyond as far as our instructors saw. He came personally to pick us up thinking something had gone wrong he told me they could hear us when they called though our tools were useless to us.

I can only assume he came out of hiding when he realized he would stuck alone, when the bodies were recovered to be buried in a better place he surrendered they had the evidence they needed. Though it did fucking nothing, his father was the then Primarch though he died while on a solo mission having been infected with the blood plague he kept to himself wanted to go out fighting. When Fedorian took over he clearly wanted to coddle the bastard he's been untouchable for two years but the mistake is clear I was told to let him live for this mission they aren't expecting him back. He won't say how he got to my omnitool, to any of them but make no mistake he's no simple idiot he was one of the best tech experts we had he can't be trusted at all and it's a serious mistake to think otherwise for even a second. He needed help to stay under the radar but if he no longer cares about that, there is no sure way of saying what he is and is not capable of. So that's it, a crazy blood thirsty bastard, that can turn on you without notice.

Jimmy there is a place we have that he should be best kept, down by the bar opposite of the medbay Garrus will show you where it is I need to check on something."

She pushed away from the galaxy map as Garrus nodded reading her clearly enough, she kept herself together and just needed another moment alone. Though she wasn't going back to their room she was going to see if Saren had hope of giving them information or if he was better dropped off where he couldn't escape. Everytime they sent someone to check on him he would either mumble to himself lost in his mind or call for Irikah. Aaron insisted they keep him getting tired of empty leads though there wasn't much point in keeping him longer he wasn't responding to the cure so if didn't snap out of it he was useless.

…..

 **(Reddestiny92: Okay so one more note this isn't the end of information on this and I read about this plague in the universe wikia I could have made one up yes but I was looking for something else to mess with.)**


	22. Chapter 22

…..

Fevered kisses and lost memories...

There was a maintenance area near the engine room that Saren was in it had a cot and an extra toilet not that he needed it he was hardly interested in food. He was locked to the bed she peeked in hearing too much movement didn't want to give him to much room to attack. When he didn't respond she opened it further he was on the floor just staring at the wall.

"Saren?"

He didn't say anything she bent next to him, trust more in her own abilities to get away...than it was in the fact that he wouldn't hurt her. She was almost positive he would if aggravated.

"Hey."

"You smell like a Turian...he won't be happy if you're too close."

She stared at him that was the most coherent thing he'd said while in custody.

"I just have to check on you for work, it's okay."

He turned his head quickly she wasn't easily startled though.

"Check on me for what? I assume you have the information you need."

"We might, the Commander of the ship wanted to keep you longer I started thinking we ought to drop you off."

"Must think I have more to offer than I do...I don't, if you aren't going to kill me then leave me where I should be left."

"Well we still have some encrpytions to go through..."

He looked up.

"Fidela...Orso...Nevene..Doric."

"What?"

"The passwords...well the ones I have there are other agents, one is a general...all agents have it, three of those belong to Helena I received them through the implants I have she must be dead."

She stared at him then called Edi to have her test them she was quite for a few seconds.

"Those are indeed the passwords all firewalls are down I have full access to everything on the chips I will record it all."

"Thanks Edi, well Saren I'll talk to the Commander I can't promise how things will go down with what crimes you've been apart of but with this you'll probably get something lighter."

He shook his head.

"I don't care what happens to me, sometimes you reach that point in life I'm fine with this." he trailed off muttering to himself, she wondered if that was just a moment of clarity for him. She stood up and walked out closing the door behind her.

"Are you okay Felicity?" Tali asked.

"Oh fine..."

"Stories spread like wildfire on this ship." she said absently pointing out what she was talking about.

She smiled.

"I will be, just a soft spot." she said moving to go up, Kal'reegar watched her until she was out of sight.

"She's stronger than most." he said.

"She is." Tali replied.

…..

When Kuril was locked up near the poker table...as most of the crew that played cards tended to do it in the crew quarters and it went unused..Garrus came down to check on her. He found her sitting on the bed looking at a datapad he saw she was staring at a picture seeing Kolyat he realized this was the old group. He sat next to her a mix of Turian, Quarian, with three Asari. Kolyat sat in front next to Felicity two Turian one of which was Kuril on either side one of them, Kuril had his arm around Felicity. One Asari was laying across their laps flipping off the camera. The others held out their arms cheerfully waving at the camera.

"Tell me about them."

She pointed as she went through the list, it was Mayna being cheeky in the front.

"We took this picture before we left there were a few times when we were given time to leave, go visit home I went to see mom and dad usually Grunt was with them but I hadn't seen him the last time I was visiting. It was always nice to come back, just because they raised me didn't mean I was always welcome there the tiny frail human that could barely take a headbutt. When mom and dad were busy and Grunt had training to take care of I was alone. I never told them I was okay with it, then I met them, they were curious but I wasn't one to be studied. Then they treated me just like part of the group Kolyat especially he was used to humans.

I always said I was used to being alone but the loneliness when the family was busy never bothered me until I went home to visit and remembered I did have friends that wanted to be around me. That had hugs for me when they saw me again. It was hard keeping up in training but it was fun too I didn't care if I lost or got a little bruised what mattered is having a friend there to help me up in the end. They kept us in larger groups so they could monitor us closely instead of spreading proper attention too thinly. Every mission was fun the down time was nice but we liked to be busy."

He had pulled her closer listening as her voice grew softer, he could tell anyone with any sense could tell how much it hurt having a friend like that cut down the rest..and get away with it.

She sighed heavily.

"One time while it was too dangerous for me as my mother insisted what with the scent of other aliens on me around angry Krogan instead of going home Kolyat invited me to his house, Eselia wasn't there but I knew they had an arranged marriage to plan for it was nice to be included though I was used to his parents they visited more often assisting with some of the training they always needed a few extra teachers. I still say they went on easy on me but it was fine I had learned what I needed to learn. I'll live, I'm just bitter..."

"I know better than that Felicity, remember the mark helps."

She smiled.

"I just...I know sometimes you have to handle situations in ways that leave you ready to shoot a few people just to keep things right. Though in this case I just want revenge for my friends it doesn't make me feel any better having failed but I knew them, it would matter to each one Kolyat and I lost."

"I understand that, what I don't understand is how you failed?"

"We faced so many I could read easily, got us out of stiff situations and I couldn't tell we were headed to certain death for most of us."

"You didn't fail, no one keeps a loyal friend for seven years and then expect anything like that to happen. This is survivor's guilt eating at you."

"Maybe..I just wonder why he let me live."

"Don't talk like that, especially in front of me."

She looked at him though he silenced her with a kiss.

"No, I won't let you beat yourself down for it you can't take the blame for this." he added more firmly.

She stared at him.

"Even at my weakest?"

"You're a lot of things, weak isn't one of them."

She smiled slightly.

"It's starting to sound like you understand because you've been through it."

"Not on that scale, and it's not about me."

"Garrus." she said.

He sighed.

"I had my own run in with a backstabbing squadmate."

"What happened?"

"This isn't about me now Felicity."

She nudged him and he sighed.

"While Solana was finishing her training I went off grid telling my father that I had some extra training I wanted, that I was paying for it for myself. All he needed to hear was that I didn't feel I was as skilled as I could be and he was sold. Really I went to Omega, we had to go through there where they leave the rookie C-sec officers to see how they handle themselves after training. Plenty of targets there to get used to the job and seeing the scum around there that would go free with Omega being out of the Council's jurisdiction. Well it got to me and when I was being trained we knew we were being monitored."

"So you thought to do some extra work on the side while the attention wasn't on you?"

"Exactly, in Omega there are a few groups, those that can't afford to live anywhere else, those that end up there needing to make money just to get off, those with the power however small that group is, and those that take advantage wherever they can. Usually most are people noone is going to miss."

"Who did you take with you?" she asked, really not bothered considering some of the things they did, it wasn't all daisies and roses in the real world after all.

"A couple old friends not interested in C-sec and we met a few while we were there before anyone knew who we were. One was Sidonis we were going fine getting rid of criminals that thought they had fallen off the radar it was a few year job, Sidonis had always kept to the shadows no one really knew who he was so he was in charge of getting supplies when we needed them. One night he got back a little late seemed nervous told me that there was a large group of smugglers that had finally slipped up. He said they had children and the two of us could easily slip about without being noticed where it counted. Though when we got to where they were hiding the lights in the compartment we slipped through went out he knocked me out. When I came to I went back to our usual area what was left of them was scattered about. It wasn't until a month or so later when I got a message from him saying he was sorry but that it had to be done then he left as untraceable as one could be."

"I'm sorry Garrus."

"I'm sorry too, for you I mean it's nowhere near the same scale as yours I just don't say I understand because I care and see you hurting is all."

She smiled at him as he carefully stroked her cheek.

"It's not weak to miss those you'd trust with your life and it's not unreasonable to want to deal with the person responsible for taking them away when they already got away once. I see you moving forward and that's what matters."

She sighed as he nuzzled her cheek.

"It is so impossible to stay depressed around you."

"As it should be, otherwise I'm sure I'd just be annoying." she smiled.

As the door opened before she could kiss him Grunt came in to yank her off the bed and hold her up, he was still the only one who knew which spots to tickle that pulled a squeal from her. He heard her laugh before he heard her demanding he stop.

"Feel better yet?" he asked simply, he always knew when she needed space especially with his older brother ways of cheering her up she sighed, catching her breath. Though she did, feel better anyways.

….


	23. Chapter 23

….

Veles – an unsatisfying end

It wasn't a very long ride after Saren was released to C-sec, they headed straight for Veles even with the new information that they had received it there was still something there. There was no encryption it simply stated as a connection. A lot of the information was what had already happened, ship schematics, weapons information that could be read later for the most part.

They, whoever they are trusted Helena with a decent bit of information. There were two other planned ships aside from those being monitored though they were finished yet, built yes but they hadn't been prepared for any mission, no one had claimed them they were lying in wait and now those would be watched. Veles was their best bet, location wise.

When they were dropped off in the shuttle things were pretty quiet, Aaron brought Ashley and Kaiden with James, Kuril, and Felicity. He had everyone on standby Kuril was in front next to James and he did know the area. A little too well, James was making sure he wasn't leading them anywhere unsafe.

He had a few solo missions on the planet and why he knew it so well as he said Fedorian was just looking for ways to give him a chance to make up for what he did. Though he never would, she didn't know the Primarch but wondered if this was more of an elaborate way to get rid of him the Turians didn't have any say on what happened on this planet no one did as it was unclaimed.

From the solo missions there had been several traps left over that weren't triggered by enemies, for his worth he remembered where they were. He would have been sent anyways but at least he had a use. James soon stopped as they reached a crater.

"Holy shit..."

From what they could see there was a large mix in front of them, not just abandoned parts that had no use, like seats and broken doors but there were bodies. Lots of bodies it could have been every missing person aboard, even with ships wiped clean they were still registered in the systems before release they knew who to look for. It was like a trashcan, no wonder it had little information as just a drop off point.

…..

Admiral Hackett was..well pleased wasn't really the word but he was satisfied that they had found at least that with Edi they could keep track. Those responsible had left much in the way of who they were and unfortunately it was a very unsatisfying end. They had covered their tracks better than it seemed they didn't need to run and hide it wasn't a matter of locked information no extra passwords needed that was it. The mission was pushed to the side, if they found anything more then they would send the Normandy after it but there were other issues to tend to they couldn't just fly around using up resources on what was now a goose chase.

He had a team looking through all of the information to decide what they should look into the galaxy wasn't at rest while they searched any further without leads. There was a team that could monitor Veles and another for clean up to recover all the bodies so they could be sent home.

Felicity didn't know how she felt though she was cleared to dispose of Kuril and she did, plain as that he was no longer a friend just another faceless enemy, so to speak. First message she got she shot him without a second thought and was quick to tell Kolyat about it. It was one weight off the the shoulders. The mission was left open the planet would be searched further if anything was missed but for now it was mostly shelved.

….

Thinking of returning to the Citadel was a bit bitter, not just for a brick wall in the mission but for another reason for some. Felicity sighed they had dinner, she waited then sparred with Solana, talked to the girls, played cards with a few and now she was settled in bed.

"Nice to see you sitting still." Garrus said as he walked in, he had some sparring to do of his own with Javik to keep busy.

"Sorry Garrus, I should have been dragging you around the ship with me."

"No no I'm not quite the type that you need to attach to your hip, I wouldn't say people are on edge but were expecting a lot more though it makes since. At least when Edi had encrypting to do there could have been more now...well it's probably better we focus attention elsewhere." he said sitting next to her.

"Yeah...but it's not that...sometimes missions fall flat, the problem is there isn't enough time to say good bye."

"Say good bye?"

She nodded.

"I have a different sort of training to tend to so I'll be leaving when we reach the Citadel..." she trailed off.

"It's with the Turians isn't it? Also classified?" he asked, pretending he wasn't immediately bothered by the thought of her leaving.

She nodded again.

"Sorry, you know _I_ trust you."

He smiled at her.

"I do know, what more do they want from you...don't worry about it I know you can't answer I just hope it's a good opportunity for you." he said taking her hand she smiled no matter how bitter it was.

"I think it will be, we'll see...look I don't want to sit here being sad I want a proper good bye from the boyfriend, think he can handle that?" she teased.

He chuckled.

"Anything for you." he was surprised how much he meant it.

End...Act 1

….

 **(Reddestiny92: Distracted again yes but this is right on track, and updates will continue as usual but I used a cliffy and act end to slide into a different focus. Which is exactly why we 'end' here. Do stay tuned :)..)**


	24. Chapter 24

**(Reddestiny92: Okay so I don't think we need a refresher so much as a note continuing down the AU path as that has been fun expect that while I slide in information that does exist there is more that does not.**

 **Warning: It might have been obvious that this is technically in a world without a reaper threat imagine it's more of at the thirty thousand mark so they wouldn't be coming...yet anyways. Collectors...well maybe but mostly making it up as I go.**

 **I do own the OC's I toss in from bit to bit, and now we're at the larger time skip I mentioned which I guess I don't have to say that as you'll see it...but whatever. On that note taking liberties with this as the group I'll present is very obviously made up obvious I know. Most of this chapter is in the past no POV switch as I didn't write it in memory form. Hope you enjoy Act 2...and the new ship well...yeah just leave it at that.)**

… **..**

Act 2

Life...almost anew

Eight years later...

Felicity yawned as she woke up, she had really needed a nap one could distract themselves only so much when they were done with duties and left alone with their thoughts for a while. To say it wasn't hard to walk away from the Normandy just because of training would be ridiculous..to say it wasn't as hard as it could have been, acceptable. She was picked up by a shuttle almost immediately though it was okay she said her good byes aboard being reminded to stay in touch however she was able. She wasn't given much information from Councilor Sparatus though he told her what he thought she should know.

She often thought back to the beginning of all this...

…...

The shuttle had taken her to a compound at first for one month, she had a strict schedule to fit her training hour long miles, no combat sims but hand to hand training several matches a day no specific set, basic set up for stretching and work out, obstacle course those fit from human to Asari and beyond. Just like the program she was trained in it wasn't a one time thing she was still kept with a mix as it should be. When she was sure she was used to it though still dying a bit to match the Turians it was time to move to her new place of work. Nihlus came to get her.

It was a very nice nice ship, there were differences yes but being the other ship joint built between species it was very similar to the Normandy. However not just that, also the Geth Dreadnought, there were several obvious design differences the Geth, out of the trusted group working with Quarians obviously t had a say in how the ship was built. Though they couldn't take away the windows no matter their 'dislike' for them. It was a black ship with bits of red on the wings and a bit of white on either side of the main body. Inside being of Turian design the pilot was to the left, she turned around and stood up to salute Felicity and Nihlus. She was a pretty Asari the chosen uniform was a tight black shirt and dark pants they were cargo but a bit more fitted, and dark boots. Professional and simple.

"Sir, ma'am I'm Tashya Porae one of two pilots aboard, welcome to the Haestrom."

They nodded Felicity was a little confused.

"Is there an autopilot function?"

"Yes ma'am, however it is expected to switch off we are soldiers not just flying for us though should we have to sleep at the same time the autopilot is fully prepared programmed to trigger stealth with the sensors built in."

"Good, at ease." she nodded again returning to her seat as Nihlus nodded toward the CIC it was a little smaller than the Normandy then again it already appeared the crew was smaller they all stood to salute immediately returning to work after.

Some human, a couple more Asari, obviously several Turian, a few Drell and Quarians as well as they walked to the elevator though that was only a few she expected. First the Armory it was well stocked she was surprised to see two Krogan in there she knew that in another group they had some Krogan though they weren't always so willing to go with the rules they did nod toward her respectively though.

He introduced them as Charr and Kargesh they were fairly quiet...which was odd for most Krogan but as docile as they were she could see why they were welcome aboard. They didn't know her personally but they did know her parents and brother they mentioned her. Warning them that just because she could take cake of herself didn't mean that they wouldn't beat their asses if they disrespected her. Though she wasn't aware of her position at first of course just before she finished her training she was told, everyone that was picked was told what they were being signed up for.

That and, what she says goes, it wasn't because she was the only human that could work with aliens at their level but because she was recognized as one of best even her birth parents had no say in that. They would have kept her on the Normandy.

In the Tech lab there was a Salarian, Kirrahe there was no mistake that the crew that kept the ship going while the squad was out was the only group stuck to the ship he was just as ready to fight as any were. Though obviously he knew his way around the lab. Moving down she saw an open mess there were sleep pods beyond the Medbay as well as bunk beds for the crew they used both not just as a design choice but because it was a preference when the ship was finished. The Krogan liked the harder, large pods being closed in as when it came to sleeping on Tuchanka when an enemy could come at any time it was peaceful being locked in whether they trusted the crew or not.

Things weren't so stiff between the chosen crew they had to meet ahead of time to assure they could get along there was no room for fighting, still the Salarians liked being able to sleep peacefully as well. Granted they didn't need as much sleep as most did when it was needed best it wasn't wasted worried about Krogan. Most could sleep where they preferred some just wanted to nap alone from time to time, fair enough really.

In the Medbay there was another Salarian, Padok was moving about as Mordin had though he seemed a little calmer...very little that is. The other was a very familiar face, Felicity had to resist the urge to hug her and took the salute instead. They had brought Karin in both were used to the medical history of the species aboard it was best. There were two cooks as well to keep an eye on the dextros aboard make sure there was no mixing of ingredients.

She was able to drop her bag in her room before they explored the rest it was simple a dark bed a desk where she could work the security cameras were in her room and they were voice locked. The Engines were in smaller area, one Quarian was with a couple humans, Veetor was a bit nervous but Nihlus assured he was one of the best when it came to work, Kenneth and Gabriel stopped their conversation as they walked in respectful as they greeted her. Then there was the bar most of the drinks were non-alcoholic essentially, though they were specially made still good for a quick relaxation it just left you aware after several drinks and wasn't as harsh as typical liquor.

In the Starboard observation she met her second-in-command, though she wasn't taking a Commander's position just yet she was still Commanding Officer at the very least aboard and in charge. It was a female Turian she was respectful but Felicity could tell the way Nyreen looked at her that she wasn't too sure about following her, if she was bitter she hid it well. She was talking to another female Turian who introduced herself and Kelsa she had pale purple markings of her own choice , and two male Tarquin and Chellick they seemed a little less on edge about being under a human than Nyreen was though it didn't matter. They all knew they needed to be ready for work, as long as that was met Felicity didn't care if she was liked or not. She was no crazed tyrant out for power and she wasn't so oversensitive that it was going to get to her.

The Shuttle bay was last there was plenty of space for sparring but there were some extra supplies, overflow safely stored in air tight containers. They weren't expected to go extended periods of time without supplies too much had simply been ordered it was better to be over prepared than lacking and while the regular crew was indeed smaller there were still more scattered about so the supplies would be well used. She was thankful for the other familiar face when she found him behind a wall on the pull up bar. James had been called to assist as he wasn't N7 but one of the best and when her team was mixed with all human teams, he was one she met often..after all working with aliens was good but that didn't mean her own kind was thrown out of the loop.

Being somewhat a Quarian design as well there were parts of the ship that had been taken the same way the Migrant Fleet ships were. Scrap and used granted that wasn't always a bad thing when high quality ships were donated after being replaced some repairs could take longer than others getting all the repairs but it was a work in progress, just ready to be used at the same time.

Her squad, while held with more discipline was still treated somewhat similarily as the spectres, they were sent in dangerous zones to handle issues specifically outside of the Council Space and anything could happen. They could deal with fights in most ways after all as safe as some parts of the galaxy were with overflow starting to reach them they needed more than just the Spectres and it wasn't a matter of just making more Spectres either they needed a force.

Felicity was proud to be accepted as the leader of it, it was a trial all the same perhaps one day another would be added to the ranks, they kept the Council mostly out of it to avoid stepping on the wrong toes similar to any system that..well ignored the Council and was ready for war over it at any time.

Nihlus couldn't help but be proud himself he knew as he watched her that she would impress the higher ups he had chosen to back the best woman for the job he walked off the ship sure she wouldn't need much. Her connection to the Alliance was Councilor Anderson, though she was expected to answer to all of them he was watching her just as closely as Sparatus was, it was a joint force after all. She had met him several times growing up he visited to see how things were going concerned of how her parents dropped her into the program somewhat blindly though he trusted her abilities, everything was recorded for the archives failures and successes alike. There were many eyes on her whether they liked or not didn't matter they expected many things from trusting her with this.

Though no pressure right.

….

Back to present time...

She shook her head there was no time for day dreaming, sometimes there was a bit of downtime but no one thought much of how the violence grew the further away from the Council went. Granted it was nice hopping from planet to planet and knowing that the team got their practice in..kept their skills sharp. It was understandable why they couldn't just live in peaceful denial anymore, some parts of the galaxy were just 'questionable' like Omega and though they could use a clean up they weren't filled with any threats so long as they were left alone.

Other parts were controlled with War, and that kept them busy the shielding they used was great almost top of the line though there were some places that gave issue. Quarians sacrificed some communication for it, that is some of the material used interfered with signals when they were far away enough and without some relays this was technically harmless.

The ship was made with that in mind and there was a secure channel with a much stronger connection to keep them in contact with the higher ups at least, it just meant personal calls were limited. She talked to her friends and Garrus of course when she could, the crew talked to family and friends when they could she was apparently in charge of that though she hadn't been aware and assured them that between training and when downtime was available that they could take their calls when they were able.

She was definitely geared toward a Turian command but fair she didn't see how they could work efficiently and be punished by taking away private calls at the same time; when she herself had no restrictions.

Life wasn't always fair but damn it was a simple thing she wasn't messing with, she was hoping that they could be cleared for shore leave soon though they were used to the ship as she was. Though when she was told she was getting some of the best she got it and they deserved a break the ship was holding up fine but she probably deserved a break too.

…..

 **(Mmkay so lots of set up I know but as much as I prefer to spread out information this is one of those times where I wanted to leave a bit in one chapter. For reference and all do stay tuned.)**


	25. Chapter 25

**(Reddestiny92: No I did not forget to mention the other pilot I just wasn't sure if I was using a faceless OC that had a mention and that was it or if I'd use a character that existed I decided to take more liberty hehe.**

 **The character I'm using is not the bad guy in the least, in fact I'll keep her in her first personality before she you know...)**

…...

Good news..

Felicity looked up as Nyreen appeared to salute her when she walked out, she was always professional even when she wasn't very fond of...okay when she hated her. She had surpassed Nyreen's training scores by more than just a bit the agile human beat her out of the commanding spot it had been between the two of them one of who would get which position. For four years she skipped about in her light insubordination and Felicity took it as a way to show her self control as most areas were being watched , that is the Council and Alliance had cameras sending the information to them to see where the problems were. She could put the Turian in her place but used her to show that she wasn't going to let some snippyness get to her there were more important issues to focus on.

The start of the fifth year however they received a distress call, Brooks, the other pilot used the sensors and knew it was fake there wasn't much room for landing properly on the fading planet it was loaded with debris practically a ship graveyard. Though there was room to investigate anyways because of all the ships that crashed around it. Felicity took Nyreen and Chellick not wanting to take too many she tended to switch how many she took depending on the danger and unknowns.

They found the now broken turrets, they were an odd model not even used anymore by most, they malfunctioned too easily and the lasers they shot were too strong. It gave cause for why ships crashed but there was no explanation of what eventually broke them down, the radiation on the planet though made it a little clearer they weren't entirely sure what the creatures used to be on the planet but they were dangerous and hungry when they landed. Throwing parts of ships as weapons before running to snack on threats. Nyreen got caught under one of the pieces thrown above a weak spot above the tunnel of a mutated Thresher Maw she would have fallen through and been eaten eventually while Chellick was sniping keeping them out of at least a part of harm's way Felicity saved her.

They had just been fighting and sparring wasn't doing much for her frustration, she thought for a moment that Felicity would have had enough especially with her broken leg now hindering the assignment. She almost ended up as food herself the maw wasn't too active the the jagged rocks in the vibrating hole would have been death on impact for most she almost couldn't believe she helped her. Tossing her over her shoulder easily enough she still gave her crap but watching her more closely it ended up being far more friendly she gave her a much harder time than she should have. Even though Felicity said she helped with a good example.

"Something wrong Nyreen?" she asked as she fell in step with her.

"Not really, we're just in need of a stop at least I never thought I'd miss Council Space as much as I do."

Felicity nodded in understanding with a smile, communication had blinked out and hadn't come back training helped with distractions. Though to be fair, they weren't trained like some of the pyschos they fought they had people to miss it bothered most of them quite a bit.

"I know I'm at the same place, we need supplies too, Kenneth is even concerned about the engine they're doing the best they can but things are getting tight. Don't worry I'm going to get in contact with Councilor Sparatus. This has been the quietest week we've had in a while."

Nyreen nodded as they went up to the comm room, pausing seeing that Brooks was sitting on the floor by the door.

"Brooks?"

She stood up to salute them then rubbed her hands together nervously.

"Ma'ams." as she tended to address them when they were together.

"What's the matter?" Felicity asked.

"I'm just having a hard time sleeping it's kind of relaxing hearing people busy around me thought I could sit here for a bit before I went down."

"Something on your mind?"

"Not really...well I guess, things." she trailed off.

"I know Brooks, everyone is starting to get a bit on edge, more so by the hour try and get some sleep, I need to talk to the Councilors."

"Aye Aye ma'am...er ma'ams I'll be going I mean excuse me." she sighed as she walked off they walked in the room calling the Council. There was for once a bigger interference so they spoke in voice instead of with vid as normal.

"Greetings, we've been going through the vids and all the reports you are doing quite well leaving the galaxy safer, and do not worry about lost enemies surpassing what we have here already. The other ships and the Spectres have handled it well it's the best we've all worked together since the First Contact War was settled." Tevos said.

Of course one ship wasn't getting rid of all the over flow they could only do so much it was more to lessen overflow it wasn't a failure though Felicity made sure to report all lost enemies that managed to escape.

"Yes it has been quite interesting to see so many come together surprisingly well even in these times." Velern said.

"It has been well received, more ships are being prepared to be constructed like the Normandy and Haestrom we're pleased to see that you were chosen correctly." Sparatus said.

"The only concern now, is what I'm sure you're calling about." Anderson added.

"Thank you Councilors good to know we've all made a difference and if you're thinking things are getting tight then yes Councilor Anderson that's exactly what this call is about. Things have been quiet this week so tension is a little higher up. Everyone is professional but I think there has to be an break somewhere at least for a little while." Felicity said, what with the galaxy calender ticking off days one by one they were kept up to date it had been too long it's not so bad when you're busy..under attack and all just waiting though no good.

"Of course Commander you're not robots it was bound to happen no matter the action you see out there while we had no doubts on you all generally surviving it was expected to take a toll at some point and it's impressive you could last so long. There has been a well made dent in some of the attacks, from mutants to the rogue that have abandoned their people we want you to return and there is a hotel in Illium that has been set for this purpose. In fact there is one just like it on several planets and stations so our soldiers in the sky have something to come to when they can't go home yet. That is assuming from the direction you're coming you could be on the way there otherwise we'll set you up elsewhere." Tevos said.

They still addressed her as Commander as more a formality though some would say she had probably earned it by now she was very strict with herself.

"Actually from the map we did have a turn around, rogue dreadnought...we could almost be on course there if not a little to the side."

"Great then, tell your crew that the ship will be cleaned and fixed up where needed when you dock there so everyone is expected to be off ship after the team shows up to get to work, an entire floor will be set for your crew." Anderson said, there was some static and flickering before they came into view showing they were in a proper range again.

They could almost cheer at the thought.

"Thank you for that I'm sure they'll all be very excited to hear, how long will this take?" sure they didn't know what damage was done to the ship, but they were sending the team meaning they would have already decided on time off for the most part.

"We made sure to place a order a head of time for some parts that we believe might have been overworked but no matter really, we're thinking a month at least."

"A month of shore leave?" Felicity asked.

"I know more would be appropriate but that can be discussed later for sure the ship will be finely inspected, supplies restocked, fuel tanks properly cleaned perhaps a new paint job if it's too banged up." Tevos said.

"Oh that wasn't a complaint Councilor it's very generous." Felicity said.

She chuckled very lightly.

"I know, we just want it to be clear that we do appreciate everyone and do what we can many are being given shore leave as some have skipped out on the smaller offers ready to work. It is all well and good if they are in the shape to do so but we are careful with what every soldier can take no matter their training. As for your force, there is no guarantee they will be in a rush to regroup but if they are at least you can get back to ship refreshed. We will give them a estimate of when you will arrive no matter what a floor will be held for you but if a ship gets there before you you may get moved up and down but a place will be waiting for you. Also it goes without saying but you are in charge of them on shore leave and while we suspect they are disciplined enough to act accordingly if anything goes wrong you deal with it." Tevos said.

With a nod the call ended.

"You know I have half a mind to not tell them the good news, leave it as a surprise." Nyreen said.

"Hmm, I wonder if that would be mean." Felicity said with a grin.

"Let's not tell them, just that the Council will get back to us and we just have to stick it out."

She sighed, Nyreen was quite off about how she got her kicks in.

"I suppose it wouldn't be too harsh...alright go ahead."

Nyreen hurried off and Felicity sighed, just this once she could mess with them, while there certainly wasn't as much time as there had been on the Normandy for simple chatter the squad talked a lot for what they could. They were just as much friends as she had been with Aaron's squad and she respected the crew members she was glad they could have a break, she was good at holding it together as expected of the one in charge but really a part of her was dying to get off the ship and not worry about getting shot in the head.

That was fair.

….


	26. Chapter 26

…..

Settling in...

As they reached Illium Felicity made her way to the cockpit her omnitool had been pinged countless times, all the messages she missed while they were out she would check on them later. Tashya yawned as she arrived. She got on the intercom, she had sparred or rather wrestled with Nyreen and won so she beat her up here.

"Alright everyone we're arriving at Illium and you'll need to pack a bag while we wait for the clean up crew. Nyreen had her fun but once they are here and the ship is officially docked shore leave begins." she could already hear them calling her behind her Tashya looked up at her as she grinned playing innocent like she didn't know Nyreen was just fucking with them.

"And I probably don't need to tell you this but the Council has left me in charge of any concerns, meaning I won't be taking protocol I know you're all desperate to get off this ship but the alcohol on Illium is just as it is no funny business or you'll be restricted to the ship instead of me simply punishing everyone..." there was cheering over that they knew she wouldn't ride them and most were dying for real alcohol as Kenneth said he needed it to deal with the female energy overpowering him on the ship.

"Finally there is a floor at one the hotels that is for all of us and why you need to pack a bag we're all getting off and won't have to see the inside of this ship for a while, at the moment it's a month so make the most of it. I still want you working on your hour long morning work outs don't get soft on me the rest of the time will be yours every day. That is all, Dismissed." she only said it to let them know they could pack now. She looked behind her seeing the crew carefully getting up to go pack oh they were eager alright she couldn't blame them.

Tashya huffed though she smiled.

"You knew she was messing around didn't you Commander?"

"Tashya I have no idea what you're talking about." she said with a fake but well played gasp of offense.

She laughed.

"Oh yeah, real convincing ma'am you're just a innocent little sweetheart."

"You know it."

Laughing again as she shook her head she called for clearance to dock, looking forward to seeing her bondmate Weshra she preferred Illium to the Citadel and was hopefully there but with a month she could definitely wait for her to come visit.

…..

Chellick yawned as he stretched the team and clearance couldn't have come any faster they had directions to the hotel and were prepared to relax. Supplies were brought to them, fresh clothes and what not over the years obviously though they could be cared for on the ship. While he accepted the chosen leader Nyreen wasn't the only one who had a change of heart working closely with Felicity, most knew not to question their superiors sure but they had to see the human in action and she didn't disappoint.

They check their accounts, there was one main one for ship supplies and what not but of course they were all getting paid it was a job, a very demanding one they wouldn't go without acceptable pay.

"So Chellick have plans?"

"I'll have to call my wife and get her down here before I know she can take me to any crappy shop she wants I just want to see her."

She smiled, she remembered when they were sparring when she first arrived according to him even with the mark gone there was a mild scent just barely lingering. When she told him it was because of Garrus he laughed saying he knew he wasn't the only Turian that liked humans. His wife Jenna was supposed be someone who essentially worked for him while he was in C-sec but once her job was done she was just another civilian and eventually they found they had a lot more in common than it seemed. Granted he hated clothes shopping she could distract him in other ways, he hated when they lost a chance for personal calls separation was a hard pill to swallow for some not all Turians responded to bonding that way it depended on the Turian though it was a common reaction. He addressed her as his wife because they weren't just bonded but legally married as well, Felicity could tell when he spoke about her that he loved her to pieces.

"Well when she gets here tell me so I can meet her before you take off."

"Will do ma'am, she'd love to meet you." he said.

"And what about that Vakarian do _we_ get to meet him?" Tashya asked falling instep behind him as she ended her call with Weshra who had to run off to pack so she could be on the first shuttle out.

"I don't know if he's having shore leave here or if he's having it anywhere they could still be working they have some similar duties to us." she said, though part of her was hoping if blindly.

"Well I hope he's here, for your sake."

She smiled at her, well that made two of them then.

…..

Aaron stretched as the moved to dock, Nihlus had been brought aboard to assist, with reports that Aaron had been on edge. He was generally hostile after reporting in he was lucky most avoided him instead of just getting rid of him sure he was capable he'd had plenty of time to show that but he was still impossible in his own ways. He really didn't want a Spectre aboard especially one that had say in how things were going while he was monitoring Aaron.

"Hey no need to be so uptight we'll be docked soon." Nihlus said.

"Not the point, I'm just irritated it doesn't matter."

"Everyone is, though you tend to be unable to handle it properly."

"Oh shut the fuck up..."

Nihlus gave him a look.

"Sir." he added as if he cared, Nihlus shook his head.

As they docked everyone was ready to go he saw the clean up team out the window split up so they could come and take over. Aaron was off first with Nihlus behind him.

"Okay we have control everything will be checked and taken care of." the Asari said.

"What has that ship been apart of looks like a piece of junk?" Aaron asked, seeing the Haestrom was pretty banged up, laser marks the paint was heavily scarred, the wings weren't in danger of falling off but there were some cuts, obviously from poorly angled lasers Nihlus didn't really recognize it.

"Oh well this is the Haestrom it's had a hard run, we've taken pictures to be left on record so noone can say it didn't get a good use. It's only been here a few hours." she said.

"Haestrom, huh well imagine that." Nihlus said.

"You know the ship sir?" Garrus asked, the Haestrom was mostly classified Nihlus didn't talk about it at all not trusting Aaron with the information. He was surprised more every day thinking he was related to Felicity. He even noticed that Grunt, though he was very vocal about his dislike for Aaron behaved as a better soldier than the Commander did. He only said that Felicity was getting a chance at what she deserved.

Though Aaron knew a little bit, his parents talked about some of the reports they got from Councilor Anderson.

"I used to."

It was classified outside of the ship by the Council as well they didn't know the connection those had that were being dealt with they didn't want too much information floating about and up for grabs.

…..

When they arrived they saw the very nice hotel the Council and Alliance paid for they were getting their due of course it had plenty of rich supporters so it wasn't such a steep investment. Aaron spoke to the Asari receptionist and she smiled as he gave her the needed information.

"Oh yes the Normandy group, welcome, your floor was moved up one to eight it's already been prepared so you can move right in and enjoy all the complimentary amenities or just rest up if you need a shuttle just let me know and one will be provided for you." she said placing a box of key cards on the desk so they could get into the rooms.

He frowned.

"Fine, but why were we moved up was there an issue?"

"No Commander, another ship showed up first."

"They should have taken the floor up, switch us before I get angry..."

"It doesn't matter, it's one floor and there is an elevator." Nihlus said.

Nihlus covered his mouth before he could go off on the receptionist.

"Thank you miss, that's great." he said quickly.

She wasn't too bothered it was expected, for there to be some tension Aaron had been choosing to skip shore leave he didn't tell anyone that though Nihlus eventually figured it out. Though the crew held up well enough. Going up in four of the six elevators Nihlus tossed out the keys warning them to be at their best even while they relaxed just a formality he knew they would be fine he was more worried about those hidden in the shadow picking fights what with any information needing to remain classified between the ships.

…..

The main rooms were for the squad one large area a small kitchen and bar with a balcony and six sets of double doors leading to bedrooms and private bathrooms all the bed designs were suited per alien type the crew still got private rooms though it was a little less extravagant not that it mattered they had their own beds and time to be alone that was perfect all the same.

It was set up this way as a design idea, it wasn't like the crew rooms were small just because they were for the crew they had plenty of space but some simply had to share rooms as the hotel was massive but fitting every single person for one ship on one floor was a task at first. You want things to look nice but there has to be acceptable space.

There were simple white, gray, and silver tones it was peaceful. After a shower Garrus left his armor out, as the hotel worked with ships, and the rich who paid enough some of the services were suited to those in the military. Armor was polished, personal guns were cleaned, anything they might need. The bathrooms weren't all the same either whatever they needed was already prepared there was a massive training room in the gym down in the basment.

The buffet was twenty four hours as well as room service, the pool was an odd concept to some aliens but there was one only the sound of sky cars going by could be heard over the music it was nice. The hotel, Raidbak Global was in a circle the curtains helped with privacy Garrus, Solana, Miranda, Jacob, Ashley and Kaiden were in one of the main room suites, the one with one extra room it was at the center when you first left the elevator so it was the only one that differed from the other group suites it was where Aaron was the Commander was placed to be connected to all easily enough. So instead of the balcony being accessible to all Aaron's room blocked it off not that they minded hoping he'd take a break and leave the rest alone.

The cold showers on the Normandy were alright, definitely better than nothing, but that was nothing compared to hot water. Without being in danger of using it up as the water heaters couldn't be anymore top of the line than they were, they were even better. Garrus was ready to pretend nothing else existed that pissed him off anyways as the stress was mostly washed away. Even without the mark he was missing Felicity more as time went on he'd love nothing more than to have her here with him he hoped she was alright.

"Big brother!"

"I'm not using up the water, so go away." he called.

"I don't care about that, my omnitool just went off, Felicity is here she's right below us."

Well now that was one way to get him out of the shower.

…..


	27. Chapter 27

…..

Reunited and behaving..mostly

When Garrus didn't answer her call she messaged his sister, she guessed they built up a little bit of good karma to be so close. She was going to meet them in the lobby but Nyreen and Tashya caught her in the doorway.

"Oh you were coming, let's go get some drinks...and before you say there is a bar here that is for getting shitfaced without getting in trouble with the hotel staff." Tashya said.

She smiled at them.

"Well alright if you don't mind me bringing someone."

"Who are you bringing?"

"Garrus and his sister are upstairs, they just docked for shore leave."

"Oh the Goddess has her eye on you lucky I have to wait until tomorrow to see Weshra, well yeah of course we want to meet them. Tashya said bouncing."

"Mind if I come along?" Brooks asked.

"Not a bit I thought you were sleeping is all." Nyreen said, there were hardly any issues with her squad but Brooks had seemed fairly tired earlier. Karin took up the other room and she was definitely down for a nap.

"I was going to but I was too excited I can nap later."

"Well let's go then, I heard Eternity got a face lift a couple years ago and I really want to go, we can dance the night away." Tashya said as they walked out.

"Dancing? No I can't dance one bit." Felicity said, she had heard quite enough bad reviews on her dancing to know.

"Oh nonsense any girl with a little shape to her can dance, just roll the hips...you Turians really appreciate a good use of the hips." Nyreen offered with a smirk.

She smirked but was sure they had a little too much faith in it, when she saw Garrus she knew dancing would be the least of her worries. Though she was able to communicate at random with everyone they couldn't always get an connection with vid sometimes not even voice there was no time to worry about that now. She was going to make the most of their time off too.

…..

Even when you can stay in touch you never know how much you miss those close to you until you see them in person. Garrus let the others greet her with hugs or however first as he wasn't letting her go if he could help it when he got her close. She introduced her new squad to most of the old one, Javik and Liara weren't there she couldn't really tolerate Aaron as well and Javik wasn't going to watch her deal with him more than needed. Mordin wasn't much for drinks though he sent a message to her glad to see her well. Chloe showed up and she waved though she wasn't particularly happy to see Felicity near Garrus, she wasn't acting all that crazy but she hadn't given up on him. Jacob wasn't there choosing a job with his girl Brynn Miranda wasn't sure what to make of them since according to him they had too many problems but she did mean something to him.

There were a few shuttles but they ended up opting for a smaller set to go out they could take more than one and end up at the same place.

"Isn't your twin going to come?" Tashya asked.

"I'm sure he'd rather sulk, dude's been a broken dick and stiff neck all eight years." Joker said.

"Surely he'd be happy to see you no matter your differences?" Nyreen asked.

"Oh I doubt that, let's not worry about it let's go while the night is young, Brooks ride with Tashya tug on her if she tries to jump out." she said.

"Yes ma'am." she said with a laugh.

"I only did that once!"

"Because you were too excited you keep bouncing like that and your bound to fly away."

"Oh ha ha very funny, I'm good just you wait and see."

They did manage to get there without much incident though she was full of energy which was great for Jack who was sure she could out dance the Asari. Garrus pulled her away from the group their reunion was far too short lived he sat with her off to the side behind a half wall. The changes to Eternity made it a little more like the Silver Coast Casino those that were dancing or drinking were kept busy with gambling. They had to remodel, make some more room but it came out nicely enough.

"It has been too long since I saw you last...you know we docked right next to your ship knowing your connection could go out when it comes back looking like that leaves me worried."

She smiled.

"Yeah she did take a pretty good beating, but we were okay." she had changed her hair it was still to her shoulders, hanging freely.

"From the sounds of it, look Felicity I don't want to steal you away from everyone just yet I wasn't the only one who missed you but..." he paused as she shifted so she was closer giving him a kiss, how much he missed that.

"You worry too much we're a floor apart you can all see me whenever for now I think we've been apart long enough." she said sitting on his lap he held her by her waist glad that he had decided to go without his armor she rested her forehead against his.

"I missed you Garrus." she said kissing his cheek softly.

"I missed you too." he nuzzled her cheek.

Chloe sighed seeing them together, she pushed away from the wall to get a drink Tashya cocked her head watching her.

"Hey why so down? Don't like the music?"

"Oh it's fine it's just Garrus and Felicity...they disappeared already."

She laughed.

"Oh don't worry you'll see her later, they haven't seen eachother in a long time they should get time alone I'm surprised either of them came at all."

"Don't you think it's weird that it's like they weren't separated at all?"

"Of course not, they're adorable it makes me miss my bondmate. Though you should move on."

"Excuse me?"

She shrugged.

"It really couldn't be clearer that you're into Garrus the way you try to get between them but can't even spare a hello for the Commander. Do yourself a favor and leave them alone it would have been pretty clear if it was end for them, hon you're just going to end up broken hearted." she said softly.

Chloe shook her head.

"I'm better for him...we can be on the same ship..."

"So they can it's up to her if she wants to invite anyone else we do have space...well I mean that's doesn't really matter since they could share a room."

Chloe shook her head looking up as they came out of hiding Garrus had his arm bent as she held on to it, it was difficult to really stop himself from just pulling her away from everyone so for now he would behave.

…...

Later that evening Nyreen carried Tashya to their room, she was a very quiet crying sort of drunk so she was no issue. Felicity opened the door and let them in she was holding Brooks up who had been quiet until she dozed off Karin was awake and came to look them over.

"Hey Karin, get enough sleep."

"Quite, looks like I missed a decent evening are they alright?"

"Just fine, they just had too much to drink."

Karin smiled and nodded it only widened as she saw Garrus.

"You must be Garrus, I've heard a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Chakwas, I could say the same to you." he said shaking her hand.

"Oh call me Karin, I'm on break too, I'm glad you're here, the Commander might actually settle and have a breather. Though she's always been like that when I was approached to be part of the team I was happy to accept though I guess the old woman in me misses the sweet little girl she used to be. Oh I've chattered too long."

He chuckled.

"It's alright she's tending to her squadmates I'm glad she has someone who cares so much with her after seeing the Haestrom how it is I imagine there was plenty cause for worry."

"Oh yes she's like a demon the way she goes the crew loves her and the respect is shown proudly she's worked hard and just keeps going...at least she's not afraid to take a break where it counts. This shore leave couldn't have come a better time."

He smirked, a bit of Turian pride hearing about his chosen mate in her position, Nyreen grabbed a bottle of wine and said good night before going to her room. As she came out Karin smirked.

"I'll keep an eye on them go and relax hmm?"

"Are you sure Karin you were in all day."

"Oh please that's exactly what I wanted I'm going out tomorrow when you get to be my age you appreciate that precious alone time when no one needs you to stitch them up."

She huffed.

"Oh that was one time."

"Garrus have her show you her new scars I'll see you two later." she said with a cheeky laugh.

She sighed as she tugged him into her room locking the door behind her walking into his arms, they were finally alone without an audience. He absently stroked her sides.

"Did I ever tell you how important touch is to Turians?"

"You may have mentioned that when I was too far away to exploit it."

She shoved him back on the bed, perhaps in a different situation he might have had the urge to fight back.

"Let's remedy that." she added unbuttoning her shirt slowly knowing damn well he could rip it faster, how sly his girl could be.

…..


	28. Chapter 28

**(Reddestiny92: while one fact I have down below is true to the ME universe a lot of info is made up for the story's universe...yes I know I couldn't say AU enough just a thought.)**

…...

Enjoying touch...

Really Felicity was tired but relaxed against him his clothes joined hers on the chair next to the bed, the parts of his body that plated weren't rough in a painful way. Kind of very lightly running your finger over a pumice stone, you feel the texture but it was harmless against her softer skin. Those parts of him of course didn't have many nerves beyond obviously knowing when they are touched. She touched the the smoother skin beyond them though just as he absently stroked her bare skin. His eyes were closed with the window open you could hear the sky cars with them closed there was silence. Something simple to enjoy he could doze off easily knowing she was fine.

He reminded himself not to be overprotective as she could really take care of herself, he couldn't help what he felt though.

"You know...I looked up something, about Turians on the Haestrom."

"Oh?"

"I wondered how you dealt with pregnancy...considering how common it is to leave you to blow off steam how you see fit."

He laughed, she had been curious about his experiences before her and found how common it was, Turians weren't made of stone as well as they handled the military side of their kind stress got to them plenty. That being said it wasn't like they just naturally just stuck to the same sex to avoid pregnancy there had to be something.

"It's an precaution we take after we reach a sexual peak, this happens after we start serving anyways, it prevents pregnancy, males and females get a little injection that forces the eggs and sperm to halt. Males still release, female eggs are still perfectly healthy we're just entirely infertile until the formula is counter acted. Though Turians don't respond anymore to others once they bond it can be redone in case the pair only wants one child to add to family name I suppose my parents got luckier having enough time off saved up to have both of us so close together. Though there is no need to worry, if there were even without knowing what was going to happen I would have cut myself off instead of drinking so much that night." he explained.

She grinned.

"I see...sounds like you guys had it figured out for generations."

He nodded.

"It's not so impossible to think of a future when the threats are gone and the galaxy is in harmony but if it is to happen it's very far from now and you have to keep moving with what you have. We know military but it starts to catch up with you, what happens after? Do you want a family when you're starting to wear down or do you take your chances before then? Depends."

"It can't be easy to leave a bondmate and a new child."

"I've heard it is for those that don't care much to begin with."

She nudged him as he shook his head with a flutter of his mandibles.

"It is, though it does keep one on their toes so to speak survival instinct kicks in not just for you but for your family waiting for you. Hard to imagine my own father being on edge during the time but mom swears by it."

She smiled at the thought for a moment then shook her head.

"Well it counts for something, how is your relationship with your dad?" she asked, noticing his tone only softened slightly mentioning his mother.

"We get along, that's about the end of it and it's good enough."

"What about Sol?"

"I think they're a lot closer but he doesn't show much in front of me so I couldn't be sure."

She frowned.

"Why is that?"

"If I ever find out you'll be the first to know."

It was hard to read him for a moment she kissed his neck as he tightened his hold around her he wasn't bothered by the talk just holding her closer.

"How are most Turian families?" she asked.

"Depends on who is apart of it." he said looking at her again running his tongue over her neck she shivered and he smirked.

"Is that an invitation?" she asked, her tone completely teasing.

"Well it was easy to say you'd accept another but I wasn't sure you realized that meant I'm not letting go, you'll have you're favorite asshole stuck to you."

She laughed and shook her head.

"Wow what a cruel fate." she said with a sly grin.

He shifted.

"See? It's rough I tell you."

She rolled her eyes as he looked at her.

"I mean it, I can wait, obviously that's no issue our chats, the messages that kept us connected, that is always enough but I don't really want the mark to just fade again."

"Garrus, that would mean you were stuck with me too."

"I'm sure it would be a challenge, but I believe I'll learn to manage."

"Even if I've almost become more of a crazy bitch than Jack? Or have you not noticed...?"

"I've noticed from some of the stories Nyreen had to share...I assure you you're the most lovable crazy bitch I could have unless you want to test that theory." she laughed shoving him barely, casually giving one another shit is all that fit them.

"Although you're not the only one who has looked up things out of curiosity even what's normal to me..well I don't want to push that even though you wouldn't have issues breaking away.."

"What do you mean.."

"The mark works with Turians it's always in your mind that's what your body responds to I can't take you and turn you into one of my kind if you got tired of me I'd let you go perfectly fine just seeing you happy."

"That is a terrible thing to say..."

"How so?"

"Because my boyfriend is a jerk that thinks I could care about him any less than he cares about me I have half a mind to kick you out..." she huffed as he rolled over so he was top pushing her into the mattress. Nuzzling her cheek softly.

"That isn't what I was suggesting, I just didn't want it to seem like..."

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Giving orders now? I thought you didn't accept the rank yet?" he teased, tracing her collarbone with the tip of his tongue sending a few shivers her way.

"Hey..I command my own ship I can pull rank if I want to."

"It doesn't work like that, since you're so stubborn anyways."

"Fine, so what does the O _fficer_ have planned for me? Is he taking charge or not?"

"Oh..why does that sound like a come on?..."

"In case you've forgotten I'm human and we work with what we have..so that's how it should have sounded."

"I suppose he is since you're not pushing him away and he knows you can." he met her kiss.

"I want you Garrus, prove you want me too." she said against his mouth, how he did, resting his talons against her shoulder, the bonding mark came with a scratch too, marking one's territory completely. After this if they were separated for years again he only thought of when he'd get another chance.

She didn't have to tell him twice.

….

The next morning she woke up before him, the mark itched a bit not because she was having a reaction to it but because it healed quickly it was the dry skin that needed lotion. She could see in the vanity mirror the three claw marks. Not vicious as though he was on the attack but enough to scar as it would work best, if they just faded away it wouldn't have much importance otherwise a claw mark healed with a lick from the Turian scenting you essentially. She smiled slightly leaning down to kiss his cheek until she heard a scream.

….


	29. Chapter 29

…...

A Commander and a Professor

She got up to tug on her pants and a shirt he followed her lead before they walked out she felt a lot better seeing Karin joining Nyreen in laughing by the door. She looked over and saw Tashya giving them a dirty look while Brooks giggled to herself on the floor.

"Okay...what happened?"

"Commander..." she immediately pouted.

"Oh well good morning Commander, Garrus, you see we were already up and about and we..we heard her scream and thought there was something seriously wrong because she just doesn't as you know. We come in..." Karin started.

"And...she's pointing frantically at bug in her bed...like we haven't been shooting worse things." Brooks called.

Garrus was glad it was nothing and held back a chuckle as Felicity grinned and shook her head.

"It was some gross slug thing and I didn't have my gun..it's not funny!"

"What would you have done? Shot something smaller than a typical clip that was next to your head?" Brooks asked.

She flipped her off earning more laughter.

"Is it dead now Tashya?" Felicity asked.

"Yes..."

"Good, now let's get ready for the morning routine we'll put the whole thing behind us."

Nyreen wiped her eye.

"Yes ma'am."

…..

Felicity was able to meet the others once she was done with her after work out shower as well as introduce those that didn't know one another. Veetor knew Tali and Kal'reegar and was glad to see them again.

"Usually you're so nervous, haven't had issues?" Tali asked, falling in step with Felicity she had missed her friend and was glad to see she was doing okay.

They didn't have many plans though this time they coaxed Mordin out with Padok and Karin, Chloe wasn't all that interested though she'd follow Garrus anywhere. Grunt was at least a little curious about Charr and Kargesh. After they ate the group had grown a bit.

"If we're to...go out together what plans effect all of us?" Padok asked.

"Surely something without the worry of combat. Not science no, not entertaining for everyone. Gambling has been done...hmm?" Mordin said.

"Relax Mordin we'll think of something, we have plenty of time to not see one another hmm?" Felicity said.

He smiled briefly.

"I suppose...ah it appears that Asari there is trying to get your attention."

She looked where he pointed and sighed seeing the woman she wore a dark red and black dress and waved excitedly as she hurried over.

"Oh I knew it was you Felly."

She huffed hearing the old nickname.

"Really? It's been years considering we haven't seen one another since was a kid."

"Commander Asari have good memories as long as we live a handful of years isn't enough to forget someone." Tashya said, her tone teasing.

She shook her head as the other laughed.

"See? You've barely aged you've always been adorable but you're a woman now and gorgeous at that."

"Ooh better be careful flirting this is her new bondmate." Nyreen said, Grunt had noticed a change in her scent at breakfast though even if he hadn't been there it was a little obvious in the way he acted.

Keeping her close daring any man he didn't know to even try talking to her so he could set them straight he crossed his arms as she jumped a bit.

"I'm not in any particular sort of bad mood, she speaks the truth anyways..."

Felicity nudged him though she smiled.

"Well that very awkward step aside...I am Orella, and as she said I met her when she was a kid, I was impressed hearing her sing so beautifully outside her mother tongue." she finally said after a few quick introductions.

"Outside her mother tongue..? Another language?" Miranda asked.

"Not from Earth when she said her parents gave her books to keep her well educated I was surprised how easily she took to it on her own."

"Mother always insisted we be better than the typical close minded violent Krogan though I'm still more for headbutts than chatting." Grunt said.

She grinned.

"So you don't need a translator in a few areas?"

"I'm not using one now, well incoming anyways you've never spoken to me in English." she said simply.

"Felicity you could understand us and never mentioned it? Any other secrets? Do you have Quarian blood in you too?" Tali asked, mostly teasing.

Felicity stuck her tongue out at her and she laughed having studied human actions a little more she didn't why it amused her beyond the mattered of a decorated Commander doing so...well actually that was a perfectly acceptable reason.

"Well as long as you keep in practice."

"Hey I need my translator I was told to learn the most common dialects in..school not all from one region just whichever was most used. There are others I simply don't understand and I have been introduced to a lot of aliens. I still practice though." she reasoned.

"If you say so, look I just needed a favor a one time thing that could really help out a lot of people."

"What do you need?"

"There is a charity event tonight, it's been bouncing from station to station, for those planets that haven't been protected just yet...bad luck and all the funding is for rebuilds and some refugee benefits for the future. I've been scraping by looking for acts instead of just charging for food and using those credits. When I saw you I remembered your singing, and as you know there are more ways of showing how well you work with aliens than simply fighting beside them."

She sighed.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do and the Alliance would be more than able to give a generous donation but I haven't done any singing in a long while I don't have any sort of act that the rich would be donating to see."

"Sure you don't, please?"

"It is a reasonable request. Even poorly done is worth it for a laugh many would pay for that. Would like to see, assuming you can understand me as well." Mordin said.

"I can, and h about you? What about Gilbert and Sullivan?" remembering one of their short chats while she was able on the Haestrom.

"Well done then. That was highly short lived. Interesting break."

"You know I thought you looked familiar Mordin oh you could both do it, it is alright with you if your bondmate is friendly with another man right?" Orella said eyeing Garrus.

He shook his head.

"You know there doesn't need to be any tiptoeing around me, at least I know Mordin isn't interested in women the same most of us are."

"Quite, breeding requests are the way to go, no drama needed." Felicity nudged him though he smirked in response.

"Really Garrus you too?"

"Come on Felicity I want to hear you, in my language besides we didn't have anything planned today anyhow."

She sighed as Solana pushed her toward Orella.

"Fine..."

"If it sucks I'll be the first to tell you, so don't worry about that." Jack offered.

"Gee thanks...alright fine." Orella bounced excitedly.

"Great! Come on a little flash to the mind I'll give you the steps and songs and we'll have a dress rehearsal I can't wait to see you all dolled up...in a purely platonic way." she immediately lifted them up so there wouldn't be any changed minds, knowing Felicity's stance on dancing.

"Wait steps...no dancing!"

Ignoring her knowing she was right she told the others where it was taking place and to just use her name to get in for free, she wasn't extending the offer to anyone else so all other viewers would pay plenty to get in friends of the chosen actors could get in free anyhow.

….

Felicity sighed heavily hearing the advertisement outside the window, Orella worked fast in most cases but this time she had a deadline they listened more. Commander Shepard and Mordin join the acts in hopes you'll come to support those in need it said. She sighed, she could argue all she wanted but she was mentioned as Commander more and more that's how many aliens knew her anyways. It wasn't so bad sharing the memories and doing a quick run through, she could get all the information she wanted but she still had to sell something worth seeing. Orella picked out what first looked like a a typical Asari dress design in pink and white for her though the skirt was much longer and the shoulders were cut out leaving sleeves hanging loosely.

Her hair was brushed on one side mostly curled as her make up was done lightly, the rest of the cast was certainly excited to see where this was going. As classified as operations went there was still plenty of unclassified information on the human widely trusted by aliens that fought beside them she was picking up a fanbase. She sighed looking at the triple winged eyeliner and pink gloss she hardly recognized herself.

"Ah for a moment I didn't recognize you. You look nice." Mordin said.

His usual outfit was changed out for a black and white set that looked well enough with her dress most of their scenes were together. Orella may not know Garrus but it wasn't always clear how a Turian would act around a new mate and another man no matter the situation. They had a few close dances to go through. Casual dancing..not her thing but Felicity could follow with the best of him, she refused to let him hear a word of song outside her translator though.

Granted it wasn't just alien, there were human numbers too, all for the sake of working together, it was a decent message in these times. If those who were well off could listen there might be more donations, she still called Councilor Anderson about donations which he obviously agreed to also teasing that he'd be watching on the extranet as it was being recorded and broadcasted live where it was able.

She hoped she didn't mess up, though Mordin was right it would still probably be interesting enough to win over those they were hoping to donate. She stood up slowly she wasn't all that used to the heels but it wasn't the first time they were forced on her. At least they had to make an entrance with one another so she could hold on to him. They weren't too tall but enough so that she wobbled a bit at first. There was a slit along the sighed to her knee something to give her a little more room as Orella said, if she were born in a different setting being a little more constricted in heels wouldn't have been so bad.

That however wasn't the case.

Orella had been right again...the advertisement blew up she was sure as they arrived they would only fill a hundred or so seats and yes it was all credits but still they needed more. Hearing who would be performing won over a lot more people.

"Oh it's packed."

"You can run into a warzone. Go for the kill, headshots plentiful. Hand to hand is no issue, elevated tone suggests this is what frightens you, intriguing." Mordin teased.

"Oh laugh it up, if I get frustrated I can't shoot the audience..."

"This is true. Learned during first performance. Take deep breaths, relax it will be fine." he offered.

She smiled at him.

"Maybe." she looked through the crack in the curtain until she found a good chunk of the crew at the tables in the middle they had a perfect view.

"Oh Felly it's true, the donation we received was generous, you could almost walk out right now."

"Really?"

"Oh please I'm completely messing with you, you're going on." she said with a grin.

She huffed.

"Whatever..."

"But Felicity..."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for doing this, you too Mordin it really helps and everyone will appreciate it, have fun out there."

She smiled a little wider and nodded as Orella walked out to announce the first act it was simple but with an Elcor and Hanar to get the crowd warmed up as she said.

"Commander can provide further advice where Garrus is concerned." Mordin said.

"What right now..?"

"This one...feels like a flower..."

He nodded.

"Turians not quite Avian entirely no...not like Raloi and yet not entirely Reptilian...more like Krogan, but with certain bits of both so many things common though uncommonly known. Touch is nice on smoother areas which you no doubt know by now but beyond that. Well art is not common off of Palaven it does exist and what part is Avian will appreciate a song from own language. Might recommend chafing cream anyways for after party room for more touching."

She almost laughed.

"Oh jeeze Mordin..."

"What? As Salarians don't have the same sex drives as most interesting to study. Not embarrassing just curious if you have new research after tonight let me know can study them with Padok."

She looked at him.

"You're completely yanking me around aren't you? You don't really want that..."

"Wouldn't dream of mockery, teasing yes, mockery never unless needed. As far as research I think you must be joking with me. Salarian hardly ever have reason to turn down intel."

She just shook her head as they listened for their cue, the conversation was definitely getting awkward already. Though she was curious how much Garrus might like it.

…..

 **(Reddestiny92: While there are obvious signs of why Turians look like what that's not what I had him getting out just basic what effects what and that might be clear but if not no I was not saying they aren't anything specific. Which sounds confusing but you know what I mean lol.)**


	30. Chapter 30

**(Reddestiny92: Just going off of what I have looked at on translators in the world and lessons to speak without one..at least a bit so it's not all AU though I guess it could have been.)**

…..

Feelings in the mother tongue..dialect, whichever

Garrus looked up as Liara and Javik joined them at the tables they were angled to view the stage though it was on monitors they could watch as well just in case. The massive theater had a large number of tables, and couches, the waiters and waitresses were well dressed handing out the free drinks...though free or not they were high quality and a thank you for coming. They had arrived fairly quickly they had a gun or two with them as a precaution though they were all without armor for the most part. Dressed a little nicer as it was a high profile charity event.

"I didn't know you two would be here." Miranda said, her voice a whisper it would normally be rude to speak at all during a performance but the way the two normally performed it was encouraged. Kept them on their toes so to speak, reminding them on when they dragged on too much.

"Yes I have an office here easy to get away to, when we heard we just had to come see, how has everyone been?" Liara started.

"Doing decent enough with Aaron anyways." Jack muttered stirring her drink with her straw, even though Orella cleared them to come in free they had all brought a drink and told the waitress they were indeed paying for their plates. It was for charity and it wasn't like they had needed to buy their own armor and weapons they had the credits though the plates weren't nearly as expensive as they could have been.

"Good enough then, I do not see him did he not want to come support his sister?" Javik said.

"Not like she needs him with me around." Grunt said.

Javik briefly smirked, that much was true.

"The man sounds like a jackass." Tashya said, she had found Weshra on the way back and brought her along. Chellick and Jenna sat on the other side of Garrus, she was fairly quiet though when Chellick told her about another couple she was curious. She was happy to be with him no matter what anyone said but she still got lonely she hoped they could have a little double date or something and really talk.

"This place is packed good thing we got here in time otherwise we would have been too far away from the good seats." Jack said.

"You almost seem excited." Miranda teased.

"Hey I can have interests aside from blowing things up." Jack reasoned.

"Like many tattoos blending together just right." Karin said.

She snorted.

"Hey my tats are not an interest they're a damn way of life."

They laughed, though at the time there was a humorous line above so it was drowned out by the parts of the crowd that understood the reference. They quieted as the lights were dimmed and the music began slowly the Elcor made his way off the stage with the Hanar behind him. He looked at Felicity and Mordin.

"Elated. Went very well..honest break a leg you two."

She smiled at him as he went by and stood to rest her hand on the back of Mordin's outstretched one, you wouldn't call it stage fright so much so as simple nerves. It was far easier now to prepare for a show than it had been for many generations in the past, that just didn't change how it felt. The Asari dancers stepped out first it was the last chance to run off, granted she had no intentions of doing that six stood on each side, the various acts would be in-between Mordin and Felicity's performance. A tale of two lovers simple but of Orella's own making her words carried over the intercom just above the music.

"As you watch our dancers relax and allow yourself to travel down a slow road of romance, danger, drama, with just the right music to carry it along. Presenting Lady Evamine and Lord Aerues, this is Runesa..."

As the curtain parted Garrus clapped with the others though after a moment he paused staring at Felicity as the light caught on the crystals she wore in her ears and around her neck. The way the dress fit the bond mark was in view.

"Oh she looks so beautiful." Tali said excitedly.

"That she does..." Garrus said.

As the song started and they moved into the first dance, what Orella narrated as the first dance as a newly married couple Mordin sang the first several lines in his own language Felicity was instructed to start in Asari in rehearsal. There would obviously be an accent but it was light, as the Asari in the crowd heard her voice bounce throughout the hall beautifully without the need for a translator, being that she did know the most common dialect like the back of her hand the applause from them grew. While translators are widely used, and cheap it was still encouraged that many especially those that left their home planet, learned at least a bit to speak without one.

It was a much milder show of the willingness to cooperate, work together, get to know another's culture essentially. The dialect she used, Solana and Garrus knew having been used to working with Asari since they were younger. There was a splash of understanding among the crowd but even those that didn't or those that went without translators could appreciate the soft melodies in her voice.

For her arguments she did still practice when she was alone she could silence her room when she saw fit, more a perk, a chance to really be alone as the one in charge.

…..

As the first Act came to an end with a fight between the Lady and her mother, played by a Batarian, the Salarian singers came out so they could prepare for a costume switch Weshra shook her head as the applause slowed. Most of her lines remained in that tongue only needing to speak a few in English to the human servant. At this point in the play her parents were at war, her mother didn't approve of her husband that her father chose to broker peace with their families. Neither were fond of one another but kept it as civil as they could.

Felicity took a sip of water, it hadn't seemed like that many lines until she was stuck in a role for an hour. While Mordin's costume was changed to blue and gray with a shorter jacket and looser pants she was pulled into a solid blood red dress. The neck was covered but there was a heart shaped cut on her chest the sleeves were tight as well as the dress itself but this time she was in flat shows, with darker make up she was mostly set, for a confrontation with her 'husband'.

….

Kelsa watched as maneuvered in that tight dress putting her own skills to use as her husband forbid her from joining the fight. The Turian actors fighting her were of course plenty well trained though she was going as easy on them as she could one could only act so well...and she did. There were definitely murmurs in the crowd, she did move them, when she met Orella it was all fun and games it was enjoyable to lose yourself in a character. She didn't practice her acting skills but she knew what to do it was one of her calmer interests after all. As it reached the point where she was to fall through the stage, to cut the dress and reveal the slim outfit underneath it went dark, all part of the story.

They were to be fighting in the middle of thunder storm sprayed with a bit of water and dress torn she hopped back up as the lights flickered in time the effects in the back setting the mood. There weren't many drinking they wanted to see the rest but they were buying food, Orella made them sign a picture each and made copies, those were being bought too...good cause or not Felicity had still felt a little off about it.

People buying her face, yes Orella did this for everyone involved it just felt weird, understandable.

Garrus was quiet though amazed it was of course not a perfect match with limits in vocal chords but her way with the Turian tongue and Drell was more than a little impressive. Everyone watched closely waiting for acts to pass so they could see the rest there were definitely many ways to bring others together aside from strapping on armor to secure a few headshots. Sometimes they were preferred.

It wasn't just Felicity of course, Mordin's performance was just as enthusiastic, people were watching the Human/Salarian duo claim the event easily.

It was working well for those that would receive the support in the end.

…..

Mordin's character was set to die before the end as he helped the wife he was finally supporting escape her mother's prison to be the soldier she was meant to be Felicity found it ironic that she wasn't supposed to get along with her mother. She was sure her birth mother would have a fit over this, not that she cared, she just felt it. She sang to him in passing the Salarian tongue coming easily being understood clearly with what was heard most she was certainly losing a need for the translator but it was good to have all the same.

She was in a light gray dress that blew in the 'wind' made by large fans in the back one last fight with her mother before heading to war.

It was not a very long scene making it's way to the end.

"...And as Lady Evamine watched her father die before taking a final stand to detonate the bomb taking out her enemies...her people's enemies she lost herself to the wounds. Though as she passed with a smile on face she knew that there would be peace and if it was lost all of their people would have time to rebuild before then. They say the people still sing their name in praise, the Lady, her lost love, her father, and every name that served on that ship.

The end."

The cast took their final bows before heading off stage, as there was applauding and whimpering Jack couldn't help but laugh at some of her more sensitive friends.

"Aw cheerleader I didn't know you could get so attached."

"Oh shut up...that was beautiful."

"Yeah yeah, damn softie."

It was a lot harder to finish what lines she could with very gutteral Krogan tongue but Grunt knew she could speak it well enough and thought she didn't fine he knew their parents would love to see this and was glad to hear about the recordings they were also selling, they had raised quite a few credits once it was over, though there was still the after party.

….

Orella put Felicity in the final dress she had for her it had a similar cut to the red one but the skirt ended at her ankles with heels, it was a blue dress and clung in all the right places. It was still a party after all and she wasn't relieved of duties, her hair was pulled back into a curled pony tail she felt like she had had enough makeovers to last her..well at least part of the life time though the dress was a gift, she let Mordin keep the final black suit she had prepared for him as well.

"I have to say. Was enjoyable to do never think much of outside interests. Until there is time to consider them."

She smiled at him.

"It was fun, though now I have to mingle."

"Hmm yes, do you fear this too?"

She nudged him as he chuckled at her they said their good byes to the crew to go out and make their way to the familiar faces in the room. Already planning to put this behind them, it was a one time thing no matter how much it was brought up. The one she had the least trouble with was Quarian it was a very light dialect she had picked after all but either way it was a nice little mix and she was sure it was now all over the extranet by the look at the cameras.

….

Felicity sighed as she slid out the balcony doors it hadn't taken too long to get away from the group inside, it felt like it and it was too warm as well. Garrus offered to get her some water before he met her there. It wasn't too late and the party goers were apparently just getting started not that it mattered every credit was extra at this point. She smiled at him as he joined her, sliding her arms around her waist setting the water in front of her.

"Hey how are you doing looked a bit faint for a moment." he said softly.

She smiled at him.

"I'm okay it's just too hot, the fan was blowing hot air as I was supposed to be sweating a bit..it's cool now though."

"I noticed it had heated up a bit, I'm glad you're alright." she shifted in his arms to give him a kiss.

"And you're probably going to get sick of hearing this but you were phenomenal."

She shook her head.

"Oh please..."

"You were, when you objected I thought I would see some adorable but embarrassing flopping about but you were in the zone and I"m not just saying that as your mate I mean it, not a dry eye in the house."

She laughed but smiled.

"Well thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it...and this don't get used to it it's back to pants after tonight." he chuckled rubbing her hips lightly.

"Of course, and pants, I don't know about that, I mean you are obligated to get some good rest and I was thinking it's been too long since I shredded something of yours."

She smirked.

"Oh really now?"

"Sure I mean...you can pick up more."

She grinned.

"I suppose so..."

"Now about your grasp of my language...at least the one I grew up on, why didn't you say anything?"

"I think I just got used to the translator, didn't think it would matter."

"Really? I beg to differ."

"And I don't hear you sprouting English to me..."

He shook his head.

"Well that's because I didn't know it, you have no excuse."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Careful now, that's not playful to me, in fact I'll take it as a come on."

She laughed.

"Listen I haven't said it but it's been getting to me, and I knew that when you were cut off and couldn't talk to me. I missed you so I passed the time learning to speak more clearly, it wasn't much but I felt a little closer to you all the same."

She smiled as he reached up to stroke her cheek.

"...Felicity, I..love you, more than you may realize that's why I had to bond with you the...first chance I got." there was no hesitation he only stumbled a bit practicing as one would when starting out was different when applied to his thoughts. She smiled widered hearing his voice clearly there was an accent hard to place but he was perfectly clear.

"I love you too Garrus, the spirits have given us a gift bringing us together." it was a smaller phrase to him but more to any with a handy translator. He pressed his forehead against her it was a little thing with or without the need of a translator he was happy with her but hearing her speak to him so easily it was something special he didn't pretend to understand why he accepted it though.

Not to mention her accent was certainly sexy to him.

"Now that, is definitely a come on."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

He kissed her, not really caring who saw them.

…...


	31. Chapter 31

**(Reddestiny92: okay again excuse the slack I wasn't sure how I wanted this to go.)**

…..

Mother (thinks she) knows best

When they finally left there were a few plans made, Grunt was even going out with Kargesh and Charr as there was a Krogan club that went in near the transport station. As the group broke apart Jenna asked about them going out as a pair of couples as she was going to Chellick's room and he was right next Felicity's room. As they were left alone and their clothes were tossed aside she thought to show him what shower sex was, the entire hotel kept sterile water filtered through the pipes with various scents available. He was more officially distracted as he watched the water slide about over her soft curves he reached to pull her against him.

He really only needed one pointer.

…..

Garrus woke up early the next morning, he slept peacefully with her, after a few rounds that is their friends could tease all they wanted but they knew the couple should have some time to themselves. He wasn't bothered by going out with Chellick and Jenna of course he liked the other Turian could see why his mate trusted the other. He was respectable among their kind, and there was the fact that there was no competition that he spoke highly of his Commander because of what he saw on the field and the fact that they were friends, but he had someone he loved. Their kind had their ways when it came to mixing mates with friends that could be interested in the same woman. It didn't happen for all of them though it was common and he would have been far more worked up about it if the situation was different.

He looked at her, her head against his chest he looked at his mark on her as he absently played with her hair.

"...hmm?" she muttered.

"Don't mind me, go back to sleep." he said softly.

She absently ran her hand over his chest purposely moving slower over his skin know what he liked he didn't respond to it the same way he responded to her soft hands against his manhood. Though it was pleasurable all the same. he shifted.

"Felicity remember we're going out _tonight_ I'm not above keeping you in bed until then."

She opened one eye.

"You don't have the stamina to keep up with me." she teased.

He chuckled.

"Oh really, you want to bet?"

She shifted on top of him.

"I don't need to bet, though I'll happily prove it love." his mandibles fluttered lightly before she kissed him, he liked how that sounded.

…..

It was later in the day when they met Chellick and Jenna at one of the small restaurants there was no shortage of people still excited over her performance. Though they respected the, not approaching the table role, they were still whispering and looking over. Jenna shook her head.

"I swear this is so strange, one minute you're kicking ass and taking names, the next you're your own politician, the next all dolled up looking glam, a perfect blend of human and alien, how many faces does the Commander have?"

She shook her head with a smile.

"Felicity please, this is shore leave and we're on the same level as for anything else anyone could get the same training."

Jenna laughed but smiled as Garrus shook his head.

"What?"

"I just wonder what it takes for you to bask a little bit, as much as I admire your naturally Turian way of thinking not many work hard without accepting a compliment once in a while." he said.

She only shrugged with a grin.

"...Though I'm glad you're so down to Earth I really wanted to do this I just wasn't sure what I would talk to you about."

"I told you there wouldn't be anything to worry about honey." Chellick said.

Felicity smiled her expression soft as he patted her hand it was nice seeing her friend so relaxed it made it so much more obvious how much he cared for her. It was sweet to see, of course she wasn't lacking for attention they sat in a booth and Garrus was able to sit comfortably with his arm around her shoulders.

"Well that's not entirely sure, don't let last night fool you I wouldn't know the first thing about how to dress outside of armor. In fact I had no idea there was a need for so much make up...am I missing something or is there a point?"

She huffed as they laughed at her.

"I mean it..."

"Well...er Felicity, you show me the best guns and ammo and I'll show you how to pair the cutest shoes with a dress and..the right make up."

"Done deal, now Chellick always makes fun of me but the N7 Valkyrie is one of my favorite rifles."

"Really?"

"Oh please nobody needs that when you have a perfectly good sniper rifle...which could really be any of them."

"You're crazy..."

"Garrus help me out here she just insists on headshots I couldn't keep this woman in cover for all the credits in the galaxy."

Garrus might have laughed though he felt a bit of worry at the thought.

"You can't go against your mate in this..."

"Sorry but if you're behind cover there is the chance of hitting any target without worrying about a stray bullet, gonna have to go with Chellick on this."

"Well what makes that one better than a sniper I mean shouldn't there be a couple out of cover to take care of the overflow?" Jenna asked.

"Ah hah see Jenna gets it." Felicity said.

Chellick scoffed, Jenna wasn't military but she'd be lying if she said she never looked up things when she missed him she didn't want to talk blowing out hot air as it were but she could keep up just fine. She wasn't simple like her sister seemed to think she liked knowing more about what Chellick did, it made it a little easier waiting for him to come back.

"You two are missing the point, a headshot from the right point is way more satisfying." he argued.

"Why does it have to be in the head, what if the one you hit has useful intel? You could capture them first." Jenna offered.

"Booyah, we win." Felicity said.

"Now Felicity it's it's still two on two just think of all the strategies you could come up with in just the right spot." Garrus said.

"But what about all the ways you could dodge a bullet to plan a sneak attack, there have to be plenty of enemies you could get the jump on." Jenna said.

Chellick laughed, Garrus shook his head yes there were plenty of advantages to both but it wasn't like they were wrong.

"Okay okay fair point."

"Yes they give, up top." Felicity said with a grin getting a high five from Jenna.

"Now I have to ask who you are and what you've done with my wife?" Chellick teased.

"Oh she's been reading, a lot." Jenna said.

"Fine let's even it out, let's talk side arms..." Felicity started.

…..

It had been more than a little fun, she really was studying on her own. There were plenty of classified topics she couldn't get yes, but she had started on the material that was available mostly for home schooled Turians before the age of fifteen and of course she did have a little bit of clearance on certain bits of information being his wife, more of a favor from Sparatus who spoke highly of him as well he could respect that she wanted to learn a bit more, what wasn't classified was hers.

Felicity left Garrus with Chellick who wouldn't have really minded going shopping with them, he hardly ever did he simply liked to tease his wife. Though he was fine he knew she was safe with her and he knew she could use a friend. They were meeting up again later of course, one more time before separating for the night.

….

Jenna giggled as Felicity paired a yellow skirt with glittery green heels as an example, sure the colors went together fine but the heels didn't look with anything.

"If you wanted to pull that off I'd try black heels instead."

"You know..yellow isn't really my color either..."

"Oh come on it suits you...oh look at that purple skirt..try that instead."

She held it up to her really not so sure.

"You know...this is nice...I don't really talk to many people, even with people working together there are still plenty not so fond of 'losing their people' to humans." Jenna said absently.

Felicity patted her shoulder.

"Hey don't worry about people like that they're just jealous, Chellick loves you to pieces you know that's all that matters."

She smiled at her.

"I know...that makes it all the better."

"And if anyone gives you too much trouble let me know I'll blow up their front doors or something."

She laughed.

"Right if I need explosions I know exactly who to turn to."

"Now that's better, cheer up Chellick would never let me live it down if his wife was upset in my care."

She scoffed.

"I'm surprised he left, oh I love him so much but I swear he's the most over protective man I've ever had in my life."

Felicity grinned.

"There you are Felicity!" they turned suddenly.

She thought to salute her mother.

"Admiral."

She nodded outside in the alleyway to speak to her, she told Jenna to just wait as it wouldn't be long, Jenna hoped it would be alright it was clear the older woman wasn't happy.

" Well, I just came to ask if you were done embarassing the family or not because I can't keep cleaning up for you." she snapped.

"Excuse me?"

"I had to come here to talk to you before work, what did I say? Keep that freaky ….sex toy of yours under wraps and you make out with him on a fucking balcony do you know how many people have seen that picture?"

She glared at her.

"Garrus is not a sex toy he's my ma...husband." she said knowing her mother wouldn't understand bondmate.

"Husband? Are you out of your mind? Look you have a job to do which has been done well up to this point you didn't have to actually damn the family."

"I'm not damning anyone, look if you don't support us fine but in that case mind you're own damn business."

"Ugh I can't look at you anymore anyhow, one minute I think I have a reason to be proud. The next you disappoint me again." she walked over and Felicity thought she'd attempt to hit her but instead used her omnitool to scan her.

"Well would you look at that...at least I don't have to worry about you having any mutants because of this, have your fun you barren brat." she stormed off leaving Felicity staring at her retreating form, Jenna looked around the corner after a moment having slipped out of the store worried she couldn't see much from the shapes cut in the wall serving as windows.

"Felicity...?"

She looked down, hand on her stomach.

"It's fine it doesn't matter what she thinks...I mean I shouldn't let it get to me anyways I'm on vacation not planning a family. I mean...was she messing with me am I really barren? You're just given harmless birth control there is no reason to check these things...at least there hadn't been for me."

She gave her a scan, the mix of easy to install programs readily available were good for things like this.

"Well I...you could get a second opinion..or third actually maybe it's reading wrong.."

"A civilian level...and an Admiral level omnitool scanned the exact same thing both have clearance on...it's okay that's what adoption is for. We should probably go do Turians and Humans have a good chance normally?"

"I..."

"Jenna...?"

"Well Chellick and I have had tests done, obviously it's not so widely done but one side is proven in theory anyways to dominate...so maybe a Turian with flesh colored skin or a Human with talons might come about but it is possible." she had been excited when they got those results but saying it now just seemed like rubbing it in Felicity just smiled though.

She shook her head.

"Well that's good then I don't want to focus on this let's put it behind us."Jenna nodded following her out though the disappointment was clear. She didn't have any immediate plans for taking time off to have a child.

It was something to consider for the future, though that didn't make it feel any different having it thrown in her face that it wasn't possible for her anyways.

….


	32. Chapter 32

**(Reddestiny92: Well I finally decided to look at a trailer for Andromeda, and even as the sort of gamer that doesn't compare a game by what comes first especially if it doesn't have some of the same bits as those before it. What I've seen looks good to me. Even if I can't play it yet we'll see. Also kind of looks like Jaal is slowly gaining a Garrus like fanbase, I wonder what he's like.)**

….

Comfort in you

Jenna watched Felicity she could act like it didn't bother her anymore but she knew it did, she suggested they catch a vid or something to take her mind off it. As she didn't want to get Garrus and go back to the hotel she wasn't letting this put the day on hold.

"It's weird, I think I might have taken that knowledge in stride before." Felicity said absently.

"I understand...if you like kids it's only natural to want them at some point when you love someone, maybe that bothers you more?"

"Yeah I guess so, oh pick something violent that is a good enough distraction."

"There's a new holo-theater, you can practically be in the vid yourself and there is an all Krogan cast of a gang vid playing." she suggested glancing at her omnitool.

"Perfect."

…..

Later that day Garrus and Chellick found them they had had a quiet drink before examining weapons, Garrus had noticed easily enough that something was bothering Felicity though she only smiled at him. When she took his arm he looked down at her.

"Is ever thing alright?" Chellick asked Jenna not seeing Felicity as clearly as Garrus did.

"Yeah we just got done with Dead Quad 4..I think I'm traumatized." Jenna said.

"You know how bad you are with those vids...Felicity?"

"I'm fine, it wasn't so bad, Jenna wanted to see it let's just grab something to eat."

Garrus looked up at the moment seeing the expression Jenna sent her way, he wanted to know what was bothering her but would talk to her later as it was clear she was trying to avoid it.

…..

As the pairs parted for the night Garrus watched Felicity after Jenna gave her a careful pat before leaving with Chellick. They went to their shared room and she sighed.

"All through dinner I let it go, but I'm not as unobservant as it may seem, what happened when you were with Jenna?" Garrus asked.

"I never planned to hide anything from you Garrus...we were supposed to be having fun I didn't want to change that."

He walked over to her to slide his arms around her waist.

"Well good, so what happened?"

"There was a confrontation with my birth mother...she wasn't happy seeing the pictures of us, that didn't bother me as I don't see her as any sort of mother. She has no say in my life, but there was something that got to me."

He frowned, irritated that the Admiral had gone after her at all when she wasn't with him.

"What's that?"

"Well...she scanned me, even Jenna did to confirm she wasn't just messing with me...even though there is a chance to dominate by type in theory making it possible to cross breed, according to Jenna's tests. I can't have children just having it tossed at me bothered me...I'm sorry about that."

He shook his head as he stroked her cheek, it wasn't like the thought had never crossed his mind but it wasn't the time now things were a little different.

"That changes nothing Felicity...I wanted to be with someone I loved that's it..the Admiral is a bitch all the same though."

She chuckled as she leaned against him.

"It doesn't bother you at all though?"

"Of course it does, I hate to see you hurt for anything..she should mind her own business and even though any baby that looked like you would have been a beauty that is what adoption is for. I didn't pick you just for a breeding study any how I was thinking humans couldn't mix with me at all, it's okay." she smiled at him as he held her closer to kiss her forehead.

"Okay..."

"Did you think we could before hand..?"

"Well sure, I mean I think it's fair to say anything that isn't proven impossible is worth a thought or two the science we have has led to a lot of things though I don't know if I have anything that's fixable. Maybe I do."

Absently stroking her back a soft sort of rumble in his throat, not really a purr but something like it.

"Then we'll worry about that bridge when we reach it."

….

 **(Reddestiny92: slow and short I know, transition chapter a bit.)**


	33. Chapter 33

….

From one fight to another

As two weeks slid by without incident Garrus had to face the fact the fact that he was getting far too used to waking up with Felicity. It was going to be hard walking away from her once shore leave was over. He knew he couldn't dwell on that every night a little cuddling and a soft kiss and touch here and there led to more, if they were alone most the day they were with a mix if not all of their friends. There was still plenty of talk over her performance with Mordin. It had generated some media from not just humans but other species, these simpler roles weren't just for them after all. All for the good of peace they needed among those below so the battles were all the more worth it above.

People were starting to talk more, it wasn't like Aaron did nothing he worked for his name more as time went on. Though many were saying it made sense with twins, one was a voice for humans the other a tie for aliens. Felicity paid it no mind but her friends saw her for more than that, she was almost accepting of the Commander rank. She was hard on herself that would probably never change but earning it in the eyes of a Turian spoke plenty it was alright they could admire her personal goals all the same.

Septimus had surprised Solana, his shore leave was set elsewhere but he came on a civilian ship it was better than smaller shuttle for day trips. She was so excited to see him, he smiled slightly a flutter to his mandibles, he got used to the idea he was just glad to see her happy.

He shifted it was fairly early, he hadn't even heard the usual movement from the others yet, he looked at Felicity she still insisted on the stronger bath oils he didn't often smell her arousal and as she was well trained she could move around him swiftly. They made use of the gym often and she would take advantage when she could. He would learn to smell her beyond that though the years apart had gotten in the way a bit though even for Grunt it had.

Though he was starting to associate the new scent with her, not that it mattered he knew his sister.

She shifted in her sleep she had mentioned it was a little cold he thought it was a little too warm and wondered if she was just unwell. Never the less he covered her with an extra blanket and pulled her closer.

"..I..love you." she muttered though she seemed to still be asleep he chuckled nuzzling her neck.

"I love you more Fel."

…..

Solana shifted in bed Septimus didn't really sleep well without her, he was one of the more sentimental that was certain. Though it was mainly an issue between missions when he wasn't busy, it was more common than it seemed with the military minded species even if it wasn't true for every single Turian. She was fumbling to answer her omnitool she sighed. With the time off they stuck to Felicity's chosen work out routine there was no getting soft. Even still it was even before they started that making it too early for calls as far as Solana cared.

"Hello?"

"Still asleep Solana?" Aneas asked.

She moved to sit up.

"It's still pretty early here dad, but don't worry I keep up as I'm supposed to every day."

"Good, listen I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What did you need?"

"How are things with your brother and that...Human of his?"

"He would know better, they're probably awake."

"Solana."

She sighed.

"Garrus and _Felicity_ are doing fine, they're happy together."

"Happy? Over something that will never bring them a family her mother told me she was useless, what good is she to the family? He should be with a Turian, or even an Asari."

"Dad they love each other and they're already bonded he's not going anywhere."

"Well I'll have to see about getting it removed."

"This wasn't done as a simple treaty they wanted to be together you can't get rid of those emotions." she said.

"Emotions are nothing in a war Solana you know that and Garrus does too, she should have stayed an ally and nothing more. I will do whatever it takes to end whatever is brewing between your brother and this whore."

"She's not a whore...dad."

"Sure she isn't, look it's simple you're either with me or against me."

"Dad..."

"Let me spell it out for you, Septimus works further from you anything could happen I just have to talk to the Primarch about it. I still have to deal with Garrus and that woman of course but I can take him out of the picture first. Is that what you want?"

She swallowed thickly looking at him, she knew that the Primarch owed her father at least a couple favors he never collected she knew her father could spin whatever tale he wanted and she wouldn't have to worry about seeing him again. He could lose his job, his home, money, rank, her father could go after anything he wanted.

"Don't do anything to him...I can't change the fact that he loves her."

"No but you can help me in other ways, here is what I need."

….

 **(Reddestiny92: No transition here, short because cliff hanger.)**


	34. Chapter 34

…..

Welcome and teasing..

"Ha well imagine that, things get busy around here and that's what I get when we connect again, that's not very fair Lici I didn't even get to threaten his life." Wrex said.

They had been woken up by a call by her father who was waiting for Bakara to finish a meeting with some of the other clan leader's mates before she joined them. Hearing what he was able, unclassified anyhow, he knew his beloved daughter was doing him as proud on the battlefield as his son did and it was a natural delight him. They couldn't exactly be on beck and call all the time like many when it came to in-fighting but there had been plenty of the calls over the years and when Grunt mentioned that he was faithful to his feelings for Felicity even without a mark their parents approved.

He had mixed feelings hearing that she couldn't have children, on one hand he saw she was happy anyways but knew she would have been a good mother. When her mother came to join in she repeated the story, Wrex and Bakara would accept whichever children they decided to adopt when it was time, without knowing they were the most mature set of parents in their lives at the moment.

"I'm sure Grunt threatened him for you dad." she offered with a laugh.

"Now Wrex we don't want to scare him away, welcome to the family Garrus hope you mind unfiltered dinner conversations." Bakara said.

He chuckled, thanking her politely.

"Not at all, considering I'm used to eating on a warship things come up in all forms."

"Well good, can't have any of those oversensitive pyjaks added on."

Felicity shook her head as she smiled.

"Of course, those are really only good for target practice anyhow."

Wrex gave a hearty laugh.

"I knew I liked you for a good reason Vakarian, we're glad to have you."

"Thank you, to both of you I'll keep her happy."

"You better, she learned how to headbutt from me." Wrex said.

"No she didn't, those are mother's skills right there." Bakara argued.

Felicity smiled she didn't need the Admiral's approval, they are what mattered, hearing an explosion they looked to the side.

"Damn pyjaks..."

"What happened?"

"Some Salarians are down here, running some tests they're young morons something explodes every time they start working starting to see why they don't want them on Sur'kesh. I bet someone dropped a few eggs."

"Dad.."

"Wrex."

"Yeah yeah I'll be nice, listen we'll have to call you back still need to check in with Grunt got a couple more weeks free or something?"

"Yeah it's looking like it, see you later."

"Bye we love you."

"Love you too." as the call ended with Wrex growling toward the Salarians she moved to kiss Garrus.

"You know I never realized I'd be getting Krogan in-laws thanks to my human mate, maybe we should adopt an Asari and Hanar keep expanding."

She laughed and shook her head.

"Okay on the off chance there was an Asari orphan I don't think she'd be happy with parents that die so soon before her."

"Well maybe but she'll have your parents and brother." he offered.

"Yeah I suppose that's true..though a Hanar...I think my dad would sooner eat one."

"Well they did say they would accept adopted children."

"Yeah and he'd probably accept that was dinner."

He laughed as she nudged him he shifted so he was on top of her.

"Hey wait a minute, early morning work outs...first." she said her tone only faltering for a moment as he ran his tongue over her neck.

"This will be a work out."

"I never knew...you were such a horndog."

"A what...?"

"Another word someone sex starved."

"Oh I see, well that does fit when it comes to you and don't act as though I'm the only one in this room." he said trailing his hand over her side she usually ended up naked fairly quickly with him not that it was any sort of issue for either of them. As he pulled the blanket down exposing more of her body to his hungry gaze he certainly felt a little sex starved. He didn't care but it was normal they were newly bonded and young after all.

"Oh please I just go along with it, I'm as sweet and innocent..." she immediately started laughing, though it was cut short as he carefully stroked the soft flesh of her breast. He found that even if he didn't love her..even if they had never slept together just being with her there was no going back to Turian women for him.

"Yeah I'm impressed you kept a straight face in that so long...but if you want to play innocent fine, I can dominate plenty."

She grinned as she stroked his cheek.

"Oh I'm well aware...fine I suppose they can sleep in today.."

"That's my girl."

…..

Karin stretched as she talked with Weshra and Tashya, when Felicity and Garrus finished their military grade work out...after the more pleasurable one and joined them it was later in the after noon. Felicity looked around as they got ready to go down, there was room service but the buffet was kept fresh being available all day and they could stand to leave the room.

"Where is Nyreen?"

"With Nihlus." Garrus said.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Turian sense of smell, just because it can be blocked doesn't mean it's weak...and they're just a bit away there is nothing blocking that."

The others laughed.

"Oh my I hadn't even noticed they hooked up I thought the way they were they didn't care for each other." Karin said.

"I think they're more out of practice than I am and they were flirting." Garrus said.

They did seem to butt heads a bit when they were both in the group they weren't particularly violent but it didn't seem like friendly competition either it was hard to say what they felt about each other.

"Oh well that could be it then, I don't suppose we should just leave them to their devices then?" she asked.

"Probably, I mean they're probably pulled something fucking I heard some banging last night though I only needed to investigate beyond the door I thought he left." Tashya said.

"Sexual tension Turian style, it's an interesting concept." Felicity added.

"I can hear you out there and you all suck, so leave..." Nyreen called.

With laughter heard as they did she sighed glaring daggers at Nihlus who found it hilarious.

"You said he wouldn't notice.."

"I said he might not notice, we've been on the same ship for a few years he knows when I'm around just like he does any part of the squad." he offered.

"Nihlus..I don't want things being said."

"They're just teasing.."

"I'm not concerned about that, I don't want it to seem like I'm using you to raise my rank."

"Nyreen everyone knows where your skills are and seen why you accept your place next to the Commander any piece of shit that thought you were using me for something like that is a moron. You should ignore those." he stood up to walk over to her she huffed as he pulled her against him to nuzzle her neck, he knew her plenty it wasn't love but it could be if she would let it be.

"I don't know.."

"You call the Commander stubborn but you're a lot worse off than she is."

She sighed.

"Oh whatever." she mumbled ignoring the sweet nothings he whispered to her.

"I won't push don't get stuffy on me, I remember Aria."

She looked at him.

"How do you know about her?"

"I'm good at what I do Tulip."

"Don't call me that...and she's in the past." she snapped.

"I don't know it suits you, and fine whatever you say consider it dropped." he said, he hadn't meant to hit any nerves.

She sighed.

"Sorry, and if you call me delicate and I'll break your damn dick off."

He chuckled.

"It's fine, no one could call you delicate I've seen them before and I like them, and I like you simple as that."

She glanced at him but glared at the floor.

"Yeah yeah..we should get cleaned up, I want to eat to."

"Of course, so long as you're not too embarrassed to walk out with me."

"Nihlus don't do this."

"Nyreen I'm messing with you, it's okay I know it's a fling to you and that's fine, but since you started with me willingly I'd rather not be some dirty secret hold your head high at least. I mean I'm not that bad am I?"

She shook her head smiling slightly as she gave him a rare nuzzle.

"I'm not embarrassed so relax...let's just hurry up." he nodded as she moved away from him, it was alright with him but he did sometimes wonder what they had between them and how long it would last.

…...


	35. Chapter 35

….

Advice and break cut short...

In the buffet lounge Nyreen went to Felicity who was getting more meat, she smiled at her until she saw the look in her eyes.

"Ah Nyreen we didn't mean anything by the teasing."

She shook her head.

"In this group we know it's all in good fun."

"Oh, so what's bothering you?"

She looked over at Nihlus.

"Yeah?"

"I just...do you think I've worked enough that no one would think I was trying to raise above using him?"

"Well of course, as much as I like having you on my team you could be off commanding on your own, why did someone say something? Do I need to beat someone's ass?"

Nyreen laughed, but smiled at her everytime she proved herself trustworthy at her side, showed her skill, or responded as such as a real friend she couldn't help but feel guilty for second guessing her so many times in the past.

"No no it's not like that, I just wonder if that's how it seems."

"Not at all, especially with your training, you take yourself too seriously to be one of those easy climbers like some can be."

She nodded.

"Well good..."

"I know Nihlus couldn't see it like that." she said.

"He doesn't..."

"So were just concerned or is there something more, afraid of commitment?"

"No...I uh..I don't think so."

She smiled at her, it was strange to see her strong willed squadmate so flustered but she supposed it was just one area one didn't get training for. She patted her arm.

"Is it because we're leaving on different ships?"

"Not really, I could handle that, even if it were rough and I know he cares about me from our previous chats it's not just some one night thing."

"Is there someone else?"

"I don't really know, there is this Asari, her name is Aria I do think about her but it really just leaves me confused and even if you're drawn to a mate because of a mark that connects you...it doesn't force you to love that person. I just don't want to do anything more with him and then realize it's empty because I'm focusing on someone else. Our relationship, mine and Aria's was rocky and many times I questioned why I bothered at all though I still think about her. I don't know how to deal with this."

Felicity shook her head.

"Well, from someone on the outside looking in it sounds like at least one of them is more than a friend with benefits enough to confuse you of course but not someone you could see yourself with long term."

"Yeah..."

"Can you think of which one that would be? Just give it a quick thought right here and now and see what pops up you're not making a decision just thinking."

She was quiet for a moment.

"Well..if she were here I'd be glad to see how she was doing but I wouldn't be as..." she trailed off.

"Look don't stress about it, it won't feel as nice if you do, but it sounds like you should give him more of a chance if he wants it, maybe something more solid would help more than pushing away."

"Is that an order."

"Yeah, from a friend."

She smiled at her.

"Then yeah, okay, I'm probably over thinking this too much anyways, thanks for listening."

"That's what I'm here for." she said with a grin.

…..

"Solana?"

She looked up she'd been off in her own little world thinking about what her father wanted her to do, they were at Eternity she left Septimus to have a drink with the others. Felicity dropped next to her.

"Hey what's the matter? You're so quiet."

She crossed her arms.

"What, saying I talk too much?"

"Maybe, but we like that about you, come join in."

"I just have a lot on my mind, though I don't want to drag the mood down."

"Alright I hear you, step into my office."

"What...?"

"Human saying I guess heh, I mean tell me what's up."

She sighed.

"I mean if you don't want to..."

"No I do it's just hard to put into words, if you knew you had to choose between...something that would upset two people for the sake of keeping one safe in their way of life, what would you do?" she asked.

She shook her head.

"That depends on how close I am to them and the consequences, not just that but how you live with yourself afterwards."

She looked at her.

"Okay imagine you love all of them...two like family one as a lover, and without a doubt you may risk losing one side."

"And would there be a way to reconcile?"

"You wouldn't know that for sure, but it's not a matter of just avoiding it, there is someone with more power involved and you know damn well that person's plans would be worst. That death might be involved at that point."

Felicity sighed.

"Hmm that's a tough one, do you know someone in that situation?"

"No, I read about it in this stupid..story I read it's just fiction but it makes you think because it's not like we live in a world without black mail people can get creative I guess the downtime is making me think a little too much. It's not just a problem you can shoot away." she said.

"Oh I see that makes sense, I guess it's rare for us to get problems like that..well what would happen if I did betray the other two assuming the other is the loved one?"

"They probably wouldn't see one another again but..the one in power is much older so it could be a several year separation and it's completely up to you doing this without their approval though you'd admit it in the end. They won't be happy but they'll be safe."

She shook her head.

"That is a hard place to be in I don't think I could put myself above my friends, but I wouldn't want some unknown thing happening that made it worse than them not wanting to talk to me."

"You see why it's a little confusing, knowing that it's not an empty threat and what they would be willing to do if you tried to get help...you have to go with what is best, what leaves everyone alive and well."

"I think I'd look for the peaceful route in that situation...now tell me are you certain it's just a story?"

"Of course, I wouldn't talk about it out loud if I was really worried, my mind is just on Septimus I was thinking I wanted to be bonded too but he hasn't mentioned anything. I love him more than anything you know."

Felicity hoped she wasn't actually in trouble but that was an actual concern and nodded.

"Maybe you guys should have a chat about it while you can, this downtime gives a lot of time to just chat and think."

"Yeah no kidding...so how are things with my brother?" she asked quickly.

"Great, my parents love him already they're particularly fond of his field work with Grunt you know how Krogan are about fighing."

"Yeah, he and Grunt take the side lines a lot last time they had a headshot competition."

She grinned.

"Garrus mentioned that he swears he won because Grunt abandoned his gun to crush a few instead."

Solana laughed.

"Yeah I think they agreed to a tie in the end, they're both stubborn about it, maybe they should have a tie breaker or something."

"That might help alright." she said laughing.

Solana smiled though she knew what she had to do and she knew when it came back to her that Garrus wouldn't forgive her.

…..

Much later that night after the party Garrus shifted in bed as he was woken up it had been a late evening and he just wanted to sleep, seeing her fully dressed and how she looked at him he sat up.

"Felicity?"

"Sorry Garrus, I wanted to let you sleep but I couldn't just leave without saying anything."

"Where are you going?"

"Got a message from the Councilors we have to go right now, actually everyone is loading up now I made sure things were squared away."

"What could be that important?" he asked, he held it together, it was just how it would be for a while but he didn't think they would lose so much time. The ship repairs were already done they had been told so it wasn't so worrying but he didn't want to see her go.

She didn't say anything and he sighed.

"I know, classified I just..well never mind." he looked at her as she stroked his cheek.

"I know Garrus I thought I'd get a couple more weeks to accept a good bye but the Councilors think for this uh situation it's best to move quickly they'll make it up to us. When I can tell you about it, maybe it'll be clearer."

"Now don't worry about me, just take care of yourself."

"I will, relax alright I'll still be able to call you, I love you." she said kissing his cheek.

He pulled her closer for a better kiss and she smiled at him.

"I love you too, if you're squad is out already you better go I'll go and get a use out of my key card for the other room."

She nodded and grabbed her bag they were soldiers they could handle it, didn't mean it had no effect, she ran to the steps telling him to say good bye to everyone she didn't have time to wait for them to wake up but she could check in later. Solana didn't say a word when she heard the door to Garrus's room open up though her thoughts were her own.

'I'm sorry big brother, I'm sure she'll be fine.'

….


	36. Chapter 36

**(Reddestiny92: Sudden quick yes but that's the feeling it should have for what happened, there is a larger time skip toward the end but it's still the same Act and I will be taking liberty with some things..again.)**

…..

Loss...

Traveling through the relay they were gone and in a few days communications were already lost he wondered where they had to go. He looked up as Nihlus came in the room he could tell something was wrong already. He was sitting with Joker, Edi, Grunt, Solana, and Sparatus.

"What happened is it time for us to leave too?" he asked.

"No, you know who just called the Normandy?"

"Who?"

"Councilor Sparatus they had some leads on the ship that they thought Edi could scan and he asked me if he thought working with Felicity would make the check a little quicker they wanted to extend the damn shore leave."

Garrus moved to stand up.

"Tell me that means he wants us to catch up to Haestrom."

He shook his head, worried.

"The person who did left the hacked message in the system it's tied to an unclaimed omnitool they had it recovered but that is the only information not encrypted to all hell."

"What was the message? Perhaps I can run a quick scan and find something." Edi offered, intending to record it and properly scan it.

He played the message.

"Good morning Commander I apologize for waking you so early especially in this case, but there is a problem that we need you to look into. Ships and shuttles sent out have been vanishing completely we can't contact them they fall off the map entirely. Most of these are for transport moving classified projects and information..some of these items are bombs in the wrong hands. Well I don't need to continue but we use this method to destroy these items we have a controlled almost black hole sort of set up though we know where it goes and that nothing is coming out of it aside from the drones we've explored it with. We need to know what's going on and if it's connected to the abductors we had to shift focus from. Please go immediately and we will simply extend your shore leave after I have sent more detailed reports to the computers on the Haestrom better not to go beyond what I have on an unsecured channel." the fake Tevos poke quickly in a hushed tone clearly worried about it.

Edi was quiet for a moment before she felt a spark and shook her head.

"What the hell was that?" Joker asked.

"There is...there is...vi...error." she shook her head, not in a motion to clear it but in a twitch before settled.

"Edi?" Joker asked examining her.

"There is a firewall and virus fighting against it..I cannot do a deep scan...perhaps whoever set it up was aware that I was a part of the crew."

"So what do we do, we don't even know where they went." Grunt asked, getting worked up as it was.

"I'm not sure, there must be somewhere they messed up there has to be anything could happen to the crew it only took a few days to block everything out that could be a virus as well and perhaps they have not gotten very far. Though we are running out of time to do the back and forth now it is time to act. In whatever way we can."

Damn right it was.

….

"Commander...?"

Felicity shook her head and looked down at Brooks.

"Huh?"

"I said something isn't right."

"Yeah I know...looks like the omnitools are cut out already."

"Should we turn back, I mean the interference could get worse we should at least get information to the Councilors."

"May..."

The ship shook, the crew the squad wasn't so bothered they knew what to expect being a special team but anything wrong with the ship when they had to rush off...well that was a serious issue.

"Woah...I...fuck."

"Commander! Systems are failing left and right!"

"Everyone get suited up, come on Brooks leave it on auto pilot."

She set it up before getting up to run after her to the storage locker, they stumbled as it shook out side it appeared to be shaking shift forward and back things started cut out. One by one everything went out when the ship went dark things got even worse. It wasn't matter of getting to the escape pods on time they were locked whatever pulse hit the ship as it continued to rock was taking down the whole ship, training or no training, there was definitely screaming.

As if anyone sane could hold that against them.

…..

The weeks slid by, months were a jump, even with every hour filling more with dread the ship was just gone and it was on every station. It was one thing the Council did share, this didn't normally happen getting so easily behind their back, setting up a team and completely removing a ship there were no traces. Not one call was getting through, every single member was just gone the Council let them look while they were on missions, but eventually they could only assume the worst, to their credit for this mission all things considered they gave it far more time, three years of nothing they could only assume they were dead.

It should be possible to trace the ship...to somewhere but it could have crashed and exploded damaging what tracking software it had. It was a possibility but at the same time only a speculation. No other ships had been getting taken, no one was just disappearing they weren't sure what to do about it. When it came down to it, the Haestrom was a ship that could be rebuilt, the team could be added on to, but they well there was no telling.

There was a memorial service the only thing more that could be done would be to allow at least the Normandy to keep an eye out. Though in the end it was still the same thing, sending a team around with no leads and no missions..well it was a waste.

Aaron looked around most were quiet, it was nearly business as usual, though some were on edge, three years was a long while but with everyone just gone and no knowledge of how to stop it some were concerned . There was enough to keep most busy at least as the squad was concerned but it came right back, the worry and fear, the sense of loss. He stared at Grunt who was generally more violent on the field now but he was almost eerily quiet between missions he missed her and it was killing him. Aaron felt a little guilty knowing that there had been a distress call though it wasn't sent through the usual channel and went directly to him.

He heard them screaming and let it be he hadn't said a word about it, the extra channel wasn't set for emergencies but for sensitive topics it was private and only shared if he chose to share it. Well if there was someone who had a reason to hack his omnitool then they could get it but for all they knew he was in the dark.

Felicity had actually looked into a few records being checked for adding on to her crew she couldn't really take all of them anyhow she didn't think it was fair for her to have Garrus when most couldn't bring a mate aboard...they were civilians in most cases though that wasn't the point, it just felt like abusing power.

Not that it mattered now.

Garrus sighed as he finished his calibrations one never thought about the inability to stay busy when you had to hold off on grieving even in situations like this. He looked down as his omnitool went off and answered seeing it was his father.

"What did you need sir?" he asked, watching his tone though he was really in no mood.

"Son I have some good news for you."

"What would that be?"

"You know the birth control path Turians keep."

"What about it?"

"It's been failing, a lot, there were several cases of this happening in various areas before you were even born. I sent in the copy of your records from C-sec with Solana's and you both should be in the clear, well should have been anyways. I can get leave for you, I have met a lovely Turian female that will be willing to test things out and if she gets pregnant you can have a real family."

He gripped the edges of the desk he had sat at.

"Are you kidding me?"

"What? Would you prefer to pick someone else out, we need a few heirs Garrus but I could wait I suppose."

"Dad I'm not interested in anyone else."

"Oh stop, if you have issues getting aroused we can simply avoid the whole mess and take a sample from you to get it set up."

"I bonded to Felicity..."

"And the whore is dead now, Garrus you'll be able to focus, you may not want an empty relationship but if you make an effort you could have something."

"Don't talk about bondmate that way! There is no one that can replace her." he hissed.

"You watch that tone, how long are you planning to mourn?"

"As long as I fucking want to, I love her and I don't plan on moving to another, I still work, I go out on the field in every mission I can what the fuck does it matter how I feel in my personal time?"

"Loved."

"Excuse me?"

"You can't love the dead son."

"Yes I can.."

"Pathetic, you think I love your mother anymore?"

He shook his head.

"If you're trying to tell me that you're fighting..."

"No I'm saying she's dead."

"What...? No I just got a message from her..."

"That was a message she recorded though it wasn't sent by her she died before she could last words and all she'd been sick anyhow."

"...You bastard..how could you let my mother die and not say a fucking thing about it?" he growled.

"Don't be so dramatic, It wasn't important Garrus I told her you were focused on work and wouldn't have time to come back to Palaven she understood."

"Excuse me?! There would have been plenty of time..."

"You were already a sniveling wreck over that Human I was beginning to wonder if you could work at all, it's in the system I just kept it private so you wouldn't be notified it is important to focus."

"I was fucking focusing when did she..."

"Last year, it's in the private records perhaps if you acted like you cared about your kind then I would have told you about it privately."

"You kept the message so long before you thought to give it to me?"

"Well I asked Solana how you were doing and she said you were broken down, so I kept your message don't have a fit I didn't tell her either. She's always been mentally stronger than you but I knew she would say something." he said, like it was as harmless as explaining what he would like for breakfast.

He swallowed thickly.

"Of course she would have told me, because it's the right thing to do."

"Being with that human seems to have made you a lot less reasonable, well Garrus decide quickly on a new match or I'll set things up myself..."

"Are you even listening to yourself? You're telling me you don't care that your mate is dead and I'm the problem for being upset about it?"

"Garrus what's going on? What's with the yelling?" Solana asked, he didn't realize he had been yelling as loudly as he was he was livid.

"...Our mother is dead, she's been dead for a year your dear father just told me."

Her face fell.

"I...that..."

"Yes Sol your mother is dead, and for the record we were not bonded I just redid her mark every couple months it's simply a freedom for me. Military life, get used to things and move on..." Garrus ended the call he couldn't take anymore it wasn't enough thinking of his lost mate but his bastard father's actions hit him further. He sighed swallowing the lump in his throat he walked over to his sister to give her a hug seeing her breakdown they weren't given a chance to properly grieve it hit like a ton of bricks.

…..


	37. Chapter 37

…...

Anger..

Nihlus sighed as he watched Solana pace it was because of her that most knew about their mother's death it took a few days to get a little more used to the situation. Though it was hard, he knew she just wanted to be left alone she said it clear enough. He knew things were hard on Garrus, he had the same feeling he caught himself thinking that he didn't want to sell his friend's relationship short by comparing it to his own. Still before Nyreen left she told him that she wouldn't promise anything but she wanted to try a little and see how things went she showed what they could have and wanted to continue. He didn't have to have her sworn to him he cared, well perhaps more than that but he didn't want to admit that to himself as she was gone.

He went to the Comm room as he had been called to it, a simple message telling him to talk to them, Joker put the call through and the Councilors stood waiting.

"Councilors, is something wrong?"

"We just wonder what you have planned." Sparatus started.

"Planned sir?"

"Yes, we were under the impression you were fond of the Commander trusted in her abilities." Valern added.

"I was, always will be there aren't many that could claim to be anything like her."

"Did you know of the emergency call feature on the Haestrom yet?" Tevos asked.

"Emergency call feature, madam councilor we were often cut off from communicating with them if there was a way to go around that it was never brought to my attention."

"I thought as much, well scans have been buried someone tried their best to hide things but it was activated. That is one thing that is a prototype on the ship as it uses a large portion of power to work, it is for emergency calls that are at their worse, should the ship be damaged in a way that they can't fix and they need immediate recovering. It uses so much power because it can break through what would normally be blocked depending on distance shot at a fast rate to be effective. We found that a signal was in fact sent out however from what we saw it wasn't sent to the Normandy as it should have been but instead to only one aboard."

"The signal still had minor interference but it wasn't simply lost in most cases it's a one time use sort of thing." Anderson added.

He frowned.

"You thought I had received a distress signal and didn't say anything about it?"

"We thought you may have received something that was too damaged to understand or simply clear up meaning the program failed. As that was the only logical reason that would excuse you remaining quiet for three years we just found this out recently. Your omnitool is very much beyond what most have we thought if any could bypass the ship even on accident that it would be yours." Tevos said.

He shook his head.

"I...it may have been Aaron he's been less of an issue since it happened almost like he was relieved."

Anderson frowned.

"Go get him."

He walked out clenching his fists he found Aaron in the cockpit.

"Comm room, now or I'll drag your damn ass myself."

"Hey cool it..."

"Move it."

Joker looked at Edi as they faded.

"Edi I want to know what's going on in there."

"Joker you can't..."

"Hey did you not see that look in his eyes, if he was ready to kill Aaron or just maim him someone ought to know about it."

"...I suppose he did seem more aggressive than usual, very well."

"We'll get right to it I was informed there was a slim chance of a distress signal being sent out in exchange for some of the ship's power, I didn't receive it, and anyone else would have said something. Did you not understand it because of too much static? For your sake it had better be a yes coming from you."

Joker and Edi glanced at one another he shifted in his seat.

"I..."

"Commander, just speak plainly." Anderson snapped.

"I heard the screaming, they were already dead I doubted we could do anything.."

"You bastard you damned an entire crew!"

"Edi!"

She got up and ran back to the Comm room to get in between them, asshole or vs Spectre or not they couldn't just ignore the situation..at least not yet. Nihlus glared at him he had himself mostly in control.

"You don't know that..."

"I know that it should have been enough for Edi to track so we could go fucking get whatever survivors there were. Are you so fucking lost in your pathetic battle with Felicity that you can't look back and realize what you've done?"

"Hey I didn't attack the ship!"

"It doesn't fucking matter...for all we know they could have close to a planet crashed safely enough to ensure survivors who knows where the hell they are. We can't even recover bodies..." he took a breath though it did nothing to calm his mood.

"Commander...if this is a matter of sibling rivalry." Anderson didn't need to finish.

"It wasn't..."

"Oh please everyone knew you hated her for surpassing you in everyway, you were a bitter resentful asshole anytime she was around or even mentioned."

"That is correct...if the signal was strong enough I suppose there is a slim chance I might be able to find something with Legion's help scanning through the code in the Commander's omnitool. He usually sticks to the engine anyways." Edi offered.

"It can't hurt to try." Nihlus said.

She nodded.

"I must say I'm surprised to see this from her sibling I expected better, I suppose tough decisions have to be made in times of war so on that note you might be right. Though to say nothing well, I see what sort of person you are to live with yourself, their were many good people...hard working soldiers on that ship and if there was any chance of saving them that you took away...well let's keep it at you obviously can't be trusted." Tevos said.

"You'll do nothing about this?" Nihlus said.

"We can't really the Normandy has many missions that lead it throughout the galaxy we don't know what condition the ship was in when the signal was picked up if you were being attacked it would only make sense...if you weren't well there is not enough proof to be punishable." she said.

"How so?"

"Because we do not know enough you wish to beat him up until you're satisfied...but keep him alive as you still have military values to consider, fine. However that is all that can be done without knowing if he maliciously attacked anyone, ignoring the call was heartless but it is not a crime." Tevos said.

"It should be..."

"We can do better than that Nihlus you keep yourself together and you can take charge of the Normandy there may be a chance to redeem himself and the Admirals do have fleets at their command if they choose to act out for his removal...well they would and it's not something we can risk. As much as that pisses even me off." Anderson said, knowing that they coddled him far too much while disapproving of Felicity's relationship with Garrus.

They'd cut her off without a thought.

"What you can't..."

"You are hardly in a position to argue, whether or not you did this maliciously or not there is still the fact that a group that was assisting in keeping the galaxy safe was lost on your watch and you said nothing. What more could you ignore? You need to prove us wrong about you, your sister knew, that when she felt inadequate she worked harder like a Turian. She was no spoiled over grown child." Sparatus said.

Nihlus saluted them he glared at Aaron but stormed off oh he'd take charge alright.

"Edi work on the scan in whatever way you can and no I won't kill him like every instinct I have says to but Garrus might and I won't stop him." she nodded, giving Aaron a look before she walked out and headed to see Legion.

….

 **(Yeah Edi doesn't normally need help but it's good this isn't following that universe..lol kidding mostly thinking of a part in the game actually something she could probably do but Legion does instead.)**


	38. Chapter 38

…..

Changes on the horizon...

Felicity opened her eyes taking a slow breath she shifted slightly and groaned at the ache before she rolled off the table and hit the floor with a thud she tried to push herself up. Hearing a slight gasping as someone strained to move she looked around her eyes darting a bit. The room was spinning she felt sick and tried to get up but her body felt heavy she shifted but it wasn't doing much. Settling for crawling she looked around there was a desk, the table she had been laying on and an old lamp. She wore a plain tank top and shorts she wasn't sure where they came from, they weren't hers. She made her way to the door she pushed against it and it slid open her legs felt like jello but she was sure she'd get the feeling back soon enough she wasn't going to wait around. She just had a bad feeling about the place it was so dimly lit mostly clean.

She was on edge things didn't feel right she rubbed her head.

 _'I said, something isn't right.'_

Shaking her head she looked around.

"Tashya...?" she called her voice cracked though, hearing crying she moved towar one of the tables in the hallway to pull herself up she groaned it was like she had been entirely numb and she could only figure out how to use it one bit at a time.

Slipping and hitting the ground she reached up as she struggled she heard the crying get louder and huffed moving slowly. She didn't know how long she had been laying there but slowly she started feeling a bit more in her legs.

 _'...Thanks for listening..'_

She rubbed her head swearing as she cut herself.

"Nyreen..."

Dazed she tried calling other names though she wasn't sure if they were even hear all she remembered was screaming and calling for help. She didn't pause in movement as she grit her teeth, she had called for help. Why didn't they come? She wondered her head felt cloudy and she wasn't thinking clearly. She moved forward until she reached a door that slid open to reveal who was crying. The plain room had a sort of bassinet in it there were two tiny Turian toddlers crying, she stared at them they were precious with blue eyes. She stumbled forward the crying stopped as she leaned forward sniffing them.

She shook her head.

"What the hell am I doing...?"

She hadn't seen Turian children in a while but she was certain they were almost too small considering how aware they were. Still they tugged at her shirt, both a pale gray she thought it was strange they had a little bit of hair. Though she wasn't sure if they were supposed to have a little and it simply fell out as they matured it wasn't the most important thing to learn during her training. Though she also felt confused she wasn't entirely sure what she remembered. She picked them up, they settled against her though there was still some sniffling. She looked around they had to be hungry, she thought they were any how. Moving forward slowly so she didn't drop them she looked through the cabinets and found a few dextro containers they were still fresh and plenty soft enough. She stared at her hand as she tried to open the bottle after setting them on the counter though holding them up.

Her nails were completely black, with a few specs of a purplish gray not like an infection but like scales. She looked down as one of the babies grabbed her finger cooing. She opened the container and smelled it...fruity. There weren't many choices the way she leaned against the counter with them leaning back against her as they tasted the mix satisfied. She looked up hearing someone coming after a moment.

"Commander?" the voice was light, strained.

She pulled them against her.

"K..Karin?"

There was shuffling before the door slid open, Karin stared at her.

"Oh what happened to you..?"

She looked in the mirror against the wall her eyes reminded her of Garrus though hers were purple the same sort of scales around her eyes. She looked down and saw her toenails were black too the scales spreading up from the tops of her feet parting aroudn her shin up and behind her knee.

"I have..no idea..." Karin walked over to examine the scales on her back and up her sides.

"How strange."

She looked down as her shirt was tugged on she scooped them up.

"Where are we?"

"I have no idea...we better look around for an exit...who are the little ones?"

"I don't know, they were crying so I came to get them...I don't want to leave them here my legs feel a little weak can you help me?"

Karin took one of them and supported Felicity as they walked out and looked around it seemed like a long walk to nothing.

"Commander! Karin!"

They paused seeing Nyreen moving slowly as she waved it looked like she had broken out of the cheap pod she was in as Felicity felt a little less shaky she had Karin help her up. She stared at her as she tried to get her balance.

"Oh my eyes must be busted..you look a little different..." she paused as she walked over.

"And you're taller."

"I don't know what happened if that's what you're wondering..."

"So you don't know how you ended up with healthy twins?"

"They aren't mine..."

"Yes they are...smell just like you, Turian children don't trust openly they know what they smell."

She shook her head.

"I'm barren remember..?"

"Are you barren or did the scan just confuse a low chance of pregnancy with none at all."

They jumped slightly hearing the intercom crackle to life.

"Because that can happen it's a little more rare with better equipment but it's not impossible...especially if you have a partner like a Turian with a higher sex drive."

"I...who are you?"

"Dr. Bryson, I'm locked in a safety room my father stuck me in here I've been watching you I'm sorry he told me you couldn't be trusted and that's why I didn't say anything but seeing the state you're in...looks like you're just victims like the rest of us."

"The rest of us...?" Nyreen asked.

"Where is our crew, what happened to them?"

"There are more in another building they might be there if they're still alive...look I can tell you where to get a few guns but you need to be careful some of the scientists here...they aren't right. You should feel better the more you move but with the babies you want to be especially careful of sudden attacks. The building you're in is clear but once you leave...well there will be more to worry about."

"But where are we?"

"Feros, and there have been a few undocumented experiments going on, which is why your friend looks as she does. Don't expect it to wear off now though...it's been three years and a few months since it set."

She frowned, wanting to tear anyone that was experimenting on her but now wasn't the time they had to find what was left of the crew.

…..


	39. Chapter 39

…...

Spliced...

Sensing her distress the twins weren't so settled without her holdinmg them, to sneak around they had to be quiet. When they made it outside she looked down the ground was rough and jagged but it didn't feel that way on her feet. Some of their clothes were dirty and shredded in certain places but she was the only one dressed so lightly. She couldn't believe it had been three years she was sure they thought they were dead that had to be the only way they'd be stuck. The closest building was a quick jog they walked inside and Ann spoke again there were speakers outside but obviously she wasn't going to use those and attract more outside, they were used to hearing her voice from time to time inside.

They picked up the simple guns that were available..better than nothing.

"I don't suppose you're the Commander of the Haestrom are you, I see some names on file but not much information aside from that." Ann asked.

"Yeah that's me...is it still in one piece?"

"Well it's banged up but if the field that yanked you down...and jammed our communications on all end was disabled it could take off."

"Why didn't you just disable them?"

"Well that's why I was locked in here, my father knew I would and he's just...well off at the moment."

"What do you mean by off?"Karin asked.

"He's not thinking so sanely...I mean he did protect me but he does get hostile with most others."

"Was he the one that did...whatever he did to me?" Felicity asked.

"Yes but not by himself, most of the crew that were experimented on didn't make it, in case you were feeling pain or stiffness some of those tests were extensive lots of cuts to force in the IV tubes. Since you were pregnant in the early stages anyhow you had some odd readings so they gave you a few injections here and there we had a few Turians around and their blood was still useful three years of trial and error with splicing."

"Splicing is illegal...no wonder they hid out here." Nyreen said.

"If I wasn't actually..barren.." she sighed as her head ached.

"Just take it easy this is a lot of physical excitement after the coma of a test subject, Turian sperm and in turn eggs are very strong and three years ago more started to come forward to admit the children that were born even with the birth control they normally use. They adapted to it, so with you what it took was more effort though you hadn't been pregnant long enough for it to effect your scent gone by Turian standards anyhow. Now of course you should have plenty of scent change, careful with your claws small or not I saw my father running various things under them...they're extremely sharp."

"So I've noticed..."

"Well you were trained like a Turian now you can be a half of one." Nyreen said.

"Oh yes your fertility should have gotten a boost as well." Ann added.

"This is not making me feel better trying again when we get off this damn planet."

"You'll get me too?" Ann asked.

"I'm not leaving any survivors unless they're insane and beyond help." reasonable enough, she paused seeing Tashya through a window she was laying on the bed unconscious next to Padok. Nyreen walked over to inspect them. Ann assured them they hadn't been killed just kept asleep with a few mostly harmless drugs. They found Kargesh and Charr, only Kelsa's remains, Kirrahe was still alive though trapped in a cell. Veetor was lucky to recover from his sickness and he'd make it fine with Kirrahe's assistance moving about anyways. Kenneth and Gabriel were two of the humans that survived they had a similar spliced effect. Kenneth's scales were blue and Gabriel's were orange.

Tarquin and Chellick had been used for that, though both had survived , and only because they weren't beheaded like those used for Felicity. Brooks was dead along with the rest of the crew though there were some humans that were not spliced that were still hanging on, breaking Ann out was easy enough Felicity was already well trained even stuck in a coma she hadn't lost her normal edge it was however increased with the strength of a Turian behind her.

They weren't just splicing humans Ann wasn't entirely sure what they were looking for taking skin and blood samples from their other unconscious victims. Though the drugs were wearing off and her squad was getting angrier by the minute. Ann knew they were hidden somewhere and showed them where more weapons were they weren't in much shape for a fight but a few scientists crazed and foaming at the mouth were good for a little head shot practice.

They found the Haestrom relatively safe near a ship graveyard of sorts as they got on, Felicity called for them to take over where they could she left the twins with Nyreen wanting the ship to be ready she took Ann to the building where the controls would be they had to get rid of the jamming signal the tower was under ground working through the core with the artificial magnetic field that took down ships freely. The room was a mess, papers everywhere, spilled substances that were dried and in various colors. Broken test tubes, some of the monitors were even cracked.

"Dammit he changed the passwords..."Ann said.

"What do we do?"

"It's okay it's just...he was always forgetful, wrote codes and passwords down but since he leaves a mess it was almost perfect when it came to hiding information. Help me look."

Fumbling through the mountain of papers a stray bullet pierced one of the monitors startling both of them he stumbled a bit his forehead bubbling his arm grew quickly he had a somewhat melting appearance beyond the bubbles. Ann screamed.

"Father..."

He shakily tried to shoot but missed his eyes were mostly shut thankfully, Felicity backed away slowly examining the papers in her hand.

"Ann...we don't have many options."

She nodded slowly wiping the tears he wouldn't last much longer there was only one sheet between them and a safe escape. She swallowed thickly seeing his undamaged arm gripped a piece of paper, Ann swallowed.

"Father please...we have to leave...I need your password..."

Felicity wondered if he could understand her he looked down at the sheet in his pocket he dropped the gun to take it out before he raised his arm. It was clear he most likely meant to shoot Felicity but she was still worried about Ann approaching what used to be her father...what used to be human. She edged forward and took the offered sheet she stared down at an old picture a blob of color that was supposed to be them in a house of their own. The password scribbled on the roof.

"Ann..."

She backed up to put it in.

"Are you sure you wish to shut down the field? There is not enough power to reactivate it." the VI said, she entered the password again.

"Confirmed." she entered an extra code and looked at her.

"Program a distress signal with this code, that will tell the Council to only send a recovery team that's ready to fight in case anything is hidden that we can't fight right now." she nodded as she did as she was told.

"This is Dr. Ann Bryson, I'm leaving the ExoGeni labs with Commander Felicity Shepard with her approval I ask that you send a recovery team suited to fight we can't stay any longer and it isn't clear what is left behind of the living experiments."

Felicity moved and he growled at her, though she couldn't care less she grabbed Ann and jumped to kick him in the chest knocking him down and out of their way. Ann didn't want to leave him but she knew she would only be here to watch him die.

"I love you father..." she mumbled the Haestrom was as ready as it was going to be just as their systems returned to normal indicating the field had dropped they were locked and ready to go, there had been a few problems to clear out but the scientists, for what little function they had left had no use for the ships, just the people they brought in it was time to put the experiments to rest.

Ann had spent a lot of time scanning the extranet hoping that what she accessed would get attention but her father had been brilliant in many ways before he lost it all. When he wanted something protected and hidden he got just that, that was how she found out a lot of information she was glad to be off even if she would miss her father it had been too late for him for too long.

"Commander with what...we have this won't be long flight we're going to have to land somewhere safe do a detailed check of the ship." Tashya said, like most of them she was still woozy from the tests but she had to focus.

"It's fine...see if you can get us to Tuchanka the ship will be safest there some of the systems are still down we need time to reach the Council."

"Yes ma'am...hey...what are you going to name them?" she asked nodding toward her children that were fascinated by her hair.

"I..I'm not sure."

"Anything better than what the team called them...before most lost their minds." Ann said.

"Which was?"

"Test subject 60 and 61 when you woke up they had gone a couple days without eating at least there had been some roaches."

She shuddered.

"...I'm just glad they aren't sick..."

"Well you're still a little levo maybe they aren't as fragile..though we don't really need to be eating roaches either."

"Ugh can we please talk about something else..." Tashya begged.

"So...what were you guys doing headed here?"

"We were sent to investigate missing ships."

"But..how did you know where to go? What with the signal blocks and all."

"I don't know maybe there was a weakness somewhere, but now the Council will know for sure what's out here."

" I see...there was a power shortage it was brief but that may have been when it was picked up, and Commander thank you...for going and getting everyone..." Ann said softly.

"I said I wouldn't just leave survivors I could help."

"I know but, you could have left with your squad..."

"That's not how the Commander does things, we like that about her." Tashya said.

She smiled at them but shook her head hoping to never be in the same position again, and that every lost crew member was at least at peace some of the remains they found showed the torture had been extreme.

All in the name of psychotic science.

…..


	40. Chapter 40

…...

Waiting for a reunion...

Livid no longer described what Garrus felt, hearing from Joker what happened he supposed on one hand he could almost understand why it was more of a moral crime. Still that didn't cool him off any further thinking that the idiot had heard them screaming when it was more likely for Edi to be able to find them. The signal was a bit damaged but it started to come through Edi was able to clean it up hearing Ann's message brought some relief but they didn't know where they were headed though now they had the Council searching for what they could track just in case. Seeing how he barely contained himself Solana didn't say anything about the hand she played in their disappearance. She knew it would eat at her until she did.

It had taken a little while for it to be properly broadcasted but they had something to go on at least.

…...

Felicity shifted in her bed she had moved the pillows on the other side so they would be safe laying next to her though they didn't move much beyond the soft pillows. She was tired but on edge it still felt nice to rest for a bit without a threat at her back. She looked at the babies Nyreen helped her determine which was male and which was female it wasn't as obvious as they did have plates in a few places so giving them a bath didn't tell her much, though her son's voice was higher puberty to the male Turian voice is what gave them their tone as little ones they were higher.

She gently rubbed their cheeks with a finger making them coo, it wasn't quite the same as the sound a human baby would make it was almost a chirp even hard to place it but she knew they were happy. With their mother. They had the typical Turian feet but their tiny hands, five fingers the claws were of course dulled Nyreen said that was normal that they would fall off and grow back sharper as they grew, it was more of a evolution sort of thing babies scratched on accident sometimes. She thought they both had blue eyes but there was a touch of violet to her daughter's eyes...like her mother's. Aside from that, as Nyreen said they looked like normal little Turians.

She swallowed thickly wishing the communications weren't so damaged, the block had done more than just screw them over for a few years Ann's father had been thorough in his creation. She wanted to talk to Garrus, hear his voice that made it feel off they were sure this wouldn't come for them in this way. Though now she was even more fertile than ever and from what they could check, they were healthy she smiled slightly.

"I can hardly wait for you to be able to see your daddy."

They chirped in agreement, at least it appeared that way.

…..

Bakara walked with Wrex, the alarm set up told them something was coming without clearance though when the Haestrom pulled in landing near the newest dock, built by the Salarians even they were both quiet. As Felicity came into view they were confused for a moment getting used to her old scent there was a change yes but that was their girl.

"My baby..."

they pushed the guards out of the way to run up and greet her properly...well as properly as they could without startling the twins.

"Oh look...grandma and grandpa."

…..

Grunt wanted to tear Aaron a new one but at the moment was being held back when his omnitool went off he answered quickly.

"Yeah mom, something wrong?"

"Somewhat, the Haestrom just made it the systems are fairly broken down but that's being dealt with and those we can help are being tended to, as for your sister being in one piece things couldn't be better."

"They're on Tuchanka?" he asked, somewhat shocked.

"Ssh it's alright, she's fine, a lot things have went on is all, you really need to come though I'm not sure we have the supplies to take care of them all, the Salarians aren't used to some of the symptoms."

"Hang on." he got up to head upstairs and went straight to Nihlus who looked over.

"They made it to Tuchanka." he said simply as his mother repeated the same to him, Nihlus called Joker telling him where to go.

…..

"Garrus?" Grunt started as he walked in the main battery, he looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Almost to Tuchanka."

"Is that where they were..?"

"No that's where they headed after they left, my mom just called me she said my sister is alright, they have a lot of survivors but most of the crew didn't make it."

Garrus turned toward him as he chuckled.

"Come on Garrus at least pretend to be excited."

"I am...I mean." he trailed.

"Relax I won't call you a pyjak for getting emotional in fact if you don't care I'll just beat your ass instead."

"Of course I care, what else did she say?"

"Not much she had to go but she said that there was a surprise there which could mean anything."

…..


	41. Chapter 41

…...

In need of a break...

When they arrived one of the Salarians greeted them with Wrex and Bakara one had a hug for Grunt the other a headbutt he was glad to see them.

"Come with us our home is that way." Bakara said.

The part of Tuchanka though kept in rubble was still beautiful in it's own right Wrex's clan didn't claim to be more civilized but they did have preference to live in their own homes and they were made of smooth stone and though they had mattresses they were a lot harder than any of them would be used to. Though were definitely a few aboard they wouldn't want staying with them while the supplies were taken and the ship was looked over they would at least remain on Tuchanka for a little while if it was beyond help for the moment they would need to give some of the victims time to rest before moving them to the Normandy.

Bakara looked behind her as the squad came with them and shook her head.

"Isn't the human twin coming?" she asked.

"He doesn't want to see her and she doesn't need the damn pyjak." Grunt said.

"What did he do, do I need to bust some knee caps?" Wrex asked.

"Well maybe he ignored their distress signal three years ago, the Council needs a damn Krogan so they don't choose not to punish on a technicality...but his ship was taken and put under Nihlus's command so I guess any real man would take that as a punishment." Grunt said.

"Well that is certainly true and I think as a human Commander we have to keep things civil as leaders from another species...though I am certain he doesn't need both his arms in working order for that." she said her calm voice almost eerie, she was at least a little bitter knowing that she could have lost her daughter.

Nihlus grinned a bit as they couldn't help but laugh she was one of the head female leaders for a reason after all. Wrex had learned well with her as a life mate how to control himself but that didn't make it okay, but at the same time there were a lot of things that had his mood better. He was a grandfather and his family was complete again. Walking into their home they saw the stone furniture though Bakara insisted on cushions, the kitchen was of course well stock what with Krogans having larger appetites than most. There were several rooms of course the dark house built into the ruins one of the centers for Clan Urdnot it was larger anyhow when other members needed assistance for their guests there was space enough.

"Nihlus..." he only jumped slightly as Nyreen ran out of one rooms to throw her arms around him, she still wasn't pushing anything but in reality if she didn't miss him or think of him being trapped then that would have been a clear sign there was no chance for them.

Though she had those times when she was almost aware her romantic thoughts were only for him, the rest were for her friends she couldn't help.

He hugged her she had spoken very quietly he had never felt such relief, well more than that he was glad she missed him too.

"Ah yes I'm going to have to ask everyone to keep things quiet, Felicity is still a little jumpy after what happened, the poor thing..."

"Poor thing?...Okay some of it was bad but alien looks good on her."

"Wrex..."

"What?"

"Wait, alien?" Miranda asked.

"The experiments have left her a lot more alien than Human." Ann said as she walked.

"Hello, I'm the doctor that called you, you should be able to see everyone else but before you see the Commander we should have a quick chat...and Garrus it won't take long I'm sure you're worried about your mate."

"This is the surprise right?" Grunt asked his mother she held up the new photo of Felicity and the twins she asked for it before she left her to rest.

"Yep."

Garrus examined the picture before he swallowed the lump in his throught she did look a little paler not matching the tone of her scales but much paler all the same. Her hair was longer once again the babies were excitedly pulling on her hair.

He looked up as Grunt clapped him on the back.

"Well look at that I'm an Uncle."

"What do you think Garrus? Turian suits her huh?" Nyreen said.

It really did, he was ready to go back immediately he wanted to see them but hearing that she might be on edge especially with Turian blood in her he would wait a few more moments. Though Ann better talk quickly. Which she somewhat did.

"I haven't really seen it on many people, Kenneth and Gabriel seemed to have settled but she is a little troubled."

"Well the Vakarian's are one of the higher ranked families, naturally dominate under the Primarch." Nihlus said.

Though there was no issue with them he was essentially higher military wise but he respected Garrus and he was his friend he also didn't step on any toes staying in the room that he took as territory. Granted Garrus respected his friend as well and unlike most Turians he might run into there was not threat there. As the others came from outside, having been checked over by the Salarians they greeted the group.

"Oh I see, well that might be it since you're bonded to her and the splice was forced on her...she doesn't seem too territorial though Gabriel didn't try to follow her so...oh there is so much speculation just be careful I gave her a better scan and she's alright health wise but she's weak still like she's still shifting."

"Keelah...what about the long term effects the Commander is strong but there has to be a limit." Tali said.

"Which is exactly why it's best to just give her time I really think she's handling it well but she hasn't been aggravated so I just don't know what that will do. While she's calm she appears to be fine, just don't assume anything."

…...

Garrus walked back to her bedroom and saw a lump under the thick blanket the oversized pillows were arranged around it. The room still had the old toys and photos from when they were younger Bakara never touched it she hadn't bother Grunt's room either. He walked over and pulled the blanket down, Felicity had drifted off she seemed alright as he stroked her cheek she looked beautiful and her legs almost seemed a little thicker, Turian muscle added to what she had as a human.

Though they were smooth all the same, it appeared her waist was just a bit thinner still fitting for her body type. He sat down looking as the sort of fort she had made with the pillows for the twins they weren't asleep as her arm was draped over them they were content looking up at him before waving their arms. He shifted to nuzzle both of them, Bakara had found the old baby blankets that she used for Grunt and Felicity to wrap them up in noticing his scent they cooed. It was natural to them as healthy baby Turians. They chirped at him, as he carefully nuzzled them scent was a useful tool for their kind after opened her eyes noticing the movement and her kids chirping. She smiled.

"So daddy's here."

He looked at her.

"Fel..."

"What do I look that freaky?"

"No you look amazing and I'll snap the neck of whoever says differently." he said firmly.

She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"My dad will make you an honorary Krogan immediately hearing you talk like that, it's not all bad until drunken headbutts start up."

He chuckled then looked at them.

"They're beautiful...I thought I lost you for good and now you've given me a family." he said his tone soft.

"Surprises around every corner...did you talk to Ann?"

"She warned us that you were unsettled, the Turians they used were probably freshly matured it should go away if you don't feel particularly violent."

"Not really...though I rather like not having too many around me, and there are a lot of Krogan here...obviously breeding as they see fit. They know to stay away though if they aren't welcome so I'm fine with that."

He nodded.

"I missed you so much, I love you Fel."

She smiled wider.

"I missed you too, and I love you, and looks like you just keep getting more and more stuck to me I don't plan on letting go either."

He chuckled nuzzling her cheek as he waved his hands at the twins they were mostly distracted grabbing for his fingers.

"That's for the best I've found I'm even more stubborn than you are, did you name them?"

"No I thought you might want to help, they're your first babies too." he made a sort purring sound.

"Well if you don't mind, I'd like to name our daughter Ikarine."

"That's pretty, mean anything special?"

"It was my mother's name."

"Was...?"

"My...father told me she died a year after the fact. " he sighed before he told her of the conversation she frowned.

"What a bastard..."

"Even more so than that idiot twin of yours, the distress signal was rerouted to his omnitool when the Haestrom went down and he didn't say anything."

She sighed, well don't we just have the best assholes around added to the family...thank the space beyond for those that I actually want to be apart of it. Dad is already unwilling to let them leave yet says he hasn't had enough kids to spoil yet."

He smiled at the thought.

"You know, we lost a lot of good people that could have been helped."

He nodded, they would remain on the memorial wall, Nyreen managed to get ahold of the Council before she returned to their home and they were already taking care of it. Though they also wondered who had known what was going on to set up the Haestrom for capture anyways.

"Nihlus is sending a team to examine the area they'll bring back what they can."

"Yeah..."

"And our son?"

She looked down at him as his little mandibles flicked a bit.

"Taison?..to be fair we should give them my parent's name in the middle."

He nodded his approval remembering the more human middle name usage, before he turned on his omnitool. The message started up.

"Hello sweetie, I know you're busy but that's what the messages are for, I had to tell you to ignore your father he's being an over grown brat is all. Though all that stomping he'll settle down eventually. I want you to know how proud I am of you, and that Commander of yours well it certainly does a mother's heart good to know her beloved son has such a woman at his back and side at all times. I'm happy for you both and no matter what kids you adopt...because I know deep down you're a family man, I will love and accept every one of them. Give Felicity my love, and welcome her to the family I couldn't of anyone better to add to the family name. Mr. and Mrs. Shepard-Vakarian has a ring to it doesn't it? You better marry her too work both traditions into the family. Okay I have to go but I love you to pieces and back...and I'll be watching over you get in a few headshots for me honey. Good bye, spirits be with you."

She sounded very relaxed, not as sick as she had been Felicity swallowed the lump in her throat, she sounded so sweet.

"Oh Garrus...I'm so sorry..."

He shook his head.

"She was very sick I found the reports, I know she's at peace now, she would have loved to meet them and you we'll have to take them to her grave."

"Of course..I realize their names just got longer." she said, silently honoring his mother's idea.

"It does have a ring to it, but for the record I did read on human customs I would have married you anyways, if you wanted to, you do don't you?"

She laughed, he didn't realize how easily his tone slipped into that innocent range when he spoke sometimes she gave him a kiss.

"I don't think you have to ask Garrus."

"Well it is a reasonable part of the tradition, the kids could have a safe place when it's time to serve at fifteen but for now it's time for a break and damn sure am not leaving you behind for twelve years. So will you marry me?"

She smiled.

"Of course I will, I understand I'm not allowed to threaten you with frying pans until I do." he laughed as he kissed her.

"Now we better go check in with the others if you're up for it, we won't get any peace until we do."

"Yeah I'm coming."

He stood up and she handed him his daughter and grabbed their son before getting up herself time to talk to the family, that included their close friends as well.

End ACT 2

…..

 **(Reddestiny92: Mmkay so yes I know it's getting long lol probably good I mix in short chapters a bit, anyhoo thanks for reading so far and I'm glad peeps are still coming back and popping up to read. Hope you enjoy the** rest.)


End file.
